Harry Potter and the paradox
by I'd rather eat randy
Summary: The reaper, his hallows, and apocalypses, oh my! The end of the wizarding world is nigh! …Or is it? Harry Potter may be the world's only savior yet again. In a desperate struggle to save his godson, Harry fights an uphill battle to reclaim Teddy's body and soul. Travelling through time, and stopping magical extinction wasn't part of the plan, but he'll do anything to fix his son.
1. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

All right folks, here are the necessary intro pieces!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch, I just wanted to make my own little plot in J.K.'s lovely little universe.

Warnings: This will have lots of violent moments, some cursing, and slash. In other words boy on boy if the pairing wasn't clear enough. Unfortunately, this pairing will not happen in my story for quite some time, as I plan for it to be pretty long, and Tom will be much older since I don't enjoy chan, so sorry for anyone looking for PWP! I hope you guys will hang around anyway.

Beta: JustMeDownHereAgain has been extremely helpful with getting my story patched up and ready for all you lovely people to read.

So here goes my newest story, I hope you'll all enjoy it!

0000000

Harry knew he had to die. It was the only way to destroy Voldemort once and for all. As the green flash of Voldemort's Avada Kedavra struck Harry, he opened his arms and welcomed death like an old friend. Moments later, he opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor in an unfamiliar, glaringly white setting.

Confused, Harry struggled to his feet to get a better view of his surroundings. His head jerked to the side when something moved in his peripheral vision. Curiously he walked towards the solitary bench in what appeared to be an endless train station. He drew up next to the seat, crouching down for a closer look.

Emaciated bloody hands snapped towards Harry, who reared back. What the hell was under there?!

"_You can't help __it __Harry…" _An eerie, raspy voice said. Harry whirled around, and came face to face with what could only be death. He wasn't afraid. After all, he was already dead, so he had no reason to fear it. Bones shifted into a distorted grin, as if it could hear his thoughts. "_You brave, brave boy… You __**wonderful**__ boy… Come walk with me," _It croaked, motioning Harry forward.

Warily, he moved towards the dark specter, who turned to begin walking at his side. Disturbed, Harry pointed back at the bench questioning, "What was that?"

"_A part of Voldemort sent here to die."_ Death hissed, gliding along.

"So there really is a piece of him inside me?" Harry fretted, rubbing at his scar.

Death shook its veiled head_, "Not anymore. It was destroyed moments ago by Voldemort himself."_ Empty eye sockets bored into Harry_, "You were the horcrux he never meant to make."_

Harry pondered the news that he was free of Voldemort, and then realized, "I have to go back haven't I?"

"_That's up to you,"_ Death replied. It pointed out_, "We're at a train station yes? So you have a choice to make. If you stay here, you will never be allowed to pass on. However, if you so desire, you'll be able to board a train today… But __**only**__ today."_

Harry looked down the never-ending tracks. "Where will it take me?"

"…_On,"_ Death answered simply. The tense moment was interrupted by a wail from the deformed piece of Voldemort. Harry glanced back, feeling sorry for it, but Death bellowed_, "Do not pity the dead Harry; pity the living. And above all, pity those who live without love."_

"Is this real or is all of this just happening inside my head?" Harry sighed, exasperated. Apparently, he couldn't escape his problems even when he was dead.

Death cackled_, "Of __**course**__ it's all happening inside your head! But why should that make it any less real?"_ Harry had no answer for that, but he knew what he had to do. Reluctantly he sat on the bench, and let the only train he'd ever see here pass on. _"Perhaps we'll meet again someday…my brave little master,"_ Death murmured, bowing before Harry.

The whitewashed world blinked out of existence.

0000000

When he came to, Harry glanced around and realized he was back in the forbidden forest. Everything that had happened before the strange white dream came rushing back. He remembered the immediate problem at hand: Voldemort. Harry continued to lie as still as possible on the cold hard earth as Narcissa leaned in to take his pulse. As she touched her fingers to his throat, Narcissa murmured quietly, "Is my son alive?"

Carefully, Harry signaled Draco's safety with a slight incline of his head. Narcissa then backed away silently, confirming the Dark Lord's victory. A wailing Hagrid then carried his 'corpse' back to the school, where Harry leapt to his feet, and rushed into battle.

The fight that ensued was long and arduous. It had in no way been a simple matter, but thanks to Voldemort carrying a wand that would never work for him, Harry had defeated him with expelliarmus. He hoped that at last he'd have a calm, normal life, but it wasn't meant to be.

Shortly after his victory, Harry raced to Gryffindor tower to propose to Ginny. There he found Dean sharing an amorous embrace with his beloved on the rug before the common room fire. All of his dreams of their future together shattered instantly. Neither one of the frantic couple saw Harry as he stumbled back out the door.

He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. The pain was unbearable. He couldn't believe how close he had been to asking for her hand in marriage. When Harry refused to see her anymore, Ron began ignoring him, as did the rest of the Weasley's. Harry gave no reasons for his sudden avoidance of Ginny, but he rebuffed all of her many advances. Eventually, she left him to his own devices.

Days later Harry became the official guardian of Teddy Lupin, his Godson. He had been settling into his new home at Grimmauld Place no. 12, still aching from Ginny's betrayal, and planning out the array of renovations he wanted to make, when a letter arrived from the ministry. The letter stated that his presence was required the corresponding day. Responding to the summons, Harry made his way to the ministry as soon as he could for a meeting with the new minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. When he arrived in Kingsley's office, the man was carrying a small, blanketed bundle.

"Harry! It's good to see you!" Kingsley boomed as he paced towards him, "I wish I had more time to sit and chat for a spell, but I'm rather busy with all this clean-up work we've had to do." He looked apologetic as he gently transferred the wriggling object into Harry's arms, and began herding him back out the door. "As a small thanks for your contribution to the war, I've pushed the necessary paper work through, so you can take your godson home today. I'm sure you've been worried about the little fella," he explained before moving to close the door, "Once again, congratulations on your victory, and I wish you good luck with your new son!" The door was closed before a bewildered Harry could get a word in edgewise.

Harry looked down anxiously, finally taking notice of just what had been placed in his arms. Light brown eyes looked up at Harry beneath a mop of bright turquoise hair and tiny hands waved at him excitedly from within the green wrapping. Harry was overwhelmed, and didn't know what to think of this new development. He'd completely forgotten about Teddy, and now he'd been thrust upon him. There was naught he could do about it now.

He had already agreed to be Teddy's parent in the event that the Lupins were killed, naively believing that they would make it. He would have to take responsibility for his promises now. With determination to do his best for his godson, he apparated home and transfigured a crib next to his bed. For the first time in a while, his life had gained some sort of meaning to it. Adorable, blue-curly-haired Teddy needed him and Harry, was determined do his best to care for him.

It had been exceedingly difficult child proofing a wizarding home against Teddy. He lost entire rooms whenever Teddy caught the wizard's flu at two. The old woman next door had to be obliviated multiple times. So many times Harry couldn't believe her brain wasn't completely scrambled. Poor Gretchen just got a little battier with every obliviation. He felt bad for any kids who'd wander in her grass. He could hear her screeching through his soundproof walls at the 'damn kids!'

Harry worried that one of these days his randomly exploding walls would give the old bat a heart attack. And good god, Harry had thought people exaggerated about the amount of diapers a baby could go through, but if anything, they underestimated it! When Teddy eventually learned to walk, he refused to leave his side, and would toddle around after him. If he tried to go upstairs Teddy would hang onto his robes, pouting until he took him with him.

At four Teddy, whose hair turned blue as he aged, had decided he wanted to be an Auror just like his daddy, and ran around the house in nothing but Harry's uniform, swishing his toy wand as he went. Harry took multiple moving photos those days. Then Teddy had turned five, and Harry had found a small green werewolf loping around the house. He'd barely managed to avoid a bite that night. From then on he had devoted himself to finding a cure for Teddy. In the meantime he had done his best to help him through the painful changes on full moon nights. Despite the many laws, he never registered his son as a werewolf because he knew exactly how other wizards would treat him if they knew he was infected.

The pain and secrets Teddy had to keep made him mature quickly, and fear strangers who might hurt him. Harry couldn't keep everything from Teddy, and he'd heard people boasting about killing werewolves for sport. Teddy began getting nightmares. He'd wake up screaming for Harry to save him, crying about evil men who wanted to cut off his skin. The nightmares lessened as Teddy grew, and Harry found a way to lessen the pain and the symptoms he experienced. It also allowed him to mostly keep his mind even though his body changed. It was a major improvement, but he continued his search for a cure. For the ten years he had Teddy, he was happier than he'd ever been.

The night he finally discovered a cure, Teddy was grievously injured by a group of terrified Auror's when they saw a 'rogue' werewolf. Harry could do nothing but stay helplessly by his son's side for the heartbreaking week it took before Teddy succumbed to his wounds. Teddy's death hit him hard. He didn't have anything to live for without Teddy. Anguished, he refused leave his house for months, and consumed nothing but hard liquor during that time.

When he ceased repeatedly drowning himself, he picked up a hobby to pass the lonely hours. He focused on improving his wandless magic, which he had been able to do since he was in diapers. The more he practiced, the easier it became, but he wished he had worked on it more when he was younger. He knew without a doubt that it would have been much easier to learn had he started earlier on.

Over the years he dedicated himself to the practice, but once a year he would abandon everything to drink nonstop during the first week of June. During that week he was always plagued with the reminder of what it felt like to finally have a family and then lose it. During one of his weeklong binges, he had camped out in the forest where he and Teddy used to run on moons. He'd just been lying in the grass, looking at the stars, when a snake had slithered by and hissed about stupid humans rolling around and causing a ruckus by his den. Harry had been too shocked to respond. Apparently, he was a parselmouth, with or without Voldemort!

He had apparated home soon after the shocking experience to be alone. Alone was what he was these days. The only people he conversed with anymore, was his not quite friend Hermione, who, because she pitied him and all he had lost, occasionally stopped by, and a reluctant Ron, whom she dragged along with her. Unfortunately the visits only ever devolved into shouting matches, whenever she constantly nagged him about his possession of the elder wand, which he had refused to break. (It was too bloody useful for Harry to get rid of it).

The fighting went on for decades, and eventually led to the argument that finally ended their friendship, when she stopped by during the one week he preferred to spend alone.

"You need to get rid of the wand Harry! Can't you see what's happening? You aren't aging!" A fifty-seven year old Hermione pointed out from the loveseat she'd shoved herself and Ron into as they discussed the subject of the hallows for the umpteenth time. At least Harry could sit in his favorite winged chair within the comfort of his own living room as she started up her most recent rant. Thank Merlin the alcohol dulled down her grating voice.

"People are starting to notice! If someone finds out you have not only one, but two hallows they'll kill you for them. Perhaps if you destroy them whatever is stopping you from aging will be fixed!" Hermione gleefully suggested, trying to persuade him. She'd been green with envy since she discovered that he wasn't getting any older, while she dealt with new frown lines and crow feet as the years passed. The only reason she hadn't suspected he was immortal until now, was because the average wizard lived two hundred years, and as such aged at half the rate of a muggle. Since her discovery of his so far eternal youth, she had plotted to 'fix' him.

Harry knew exactly why he hadn't aged passed twenty-four. At that age he'd been visiting the muggle world, searching for a gift for Teddy, when he was stabbed in the spine and mugged. He hadn't told anyone because of how embarrassed he was over his defeat by a mere muggle, but he had died in an alley that day. An hour later he woke up completely fine. He hasn't aged a day since then.

Harry sometimes wondered if immortality was the universes way of punishing him for being too weak to save his son, the only person who had ever truly loved him. He'd failed him, and was now doomed to an eternity without him.

"Look Hermione, I thought about getting rid of them now that I've almost mastered wandless magic, but I haven't perfected it, and even though Voldemort is dead some of his allies are still out there. I need all the help I can get." Harry groaned, rubbing his eyes in an effort to stop the room from swirling.

He needed more practice, but he hoped to become so adept at the art someday that he wouldn't need a wand. He'd come to view them as crutches for the average wizard. Handicaps that wizards with no faith in themselves had to rely on. Someday he would render the elder wand obsolete, and then perhaps he would dispose of it.

"Some help they'll be if you're killed over a silly wand!" She snapped, frustrated that even inebriated, Harry refused to see things her way. "Besides, nobody needs that much power. I didn't like it when you started with that wandless nonsense, but since you clearly don't need a wand anymore, the elder wand should be given to the ministry for safe keeping." Ron and Hermione had always been envious of his ability to perform wandless magic. Unless you performed wandless magic extensively before a certain age, you lost the ability.

His shitty childhood had insured he used it. Wandless healing had been a necessity in the Dursley's house. His friends hadn't been so...'lucky'? Well Harry supposed that was one way to look at what the Dursleys had put him through. Snorting and taking another gulp from the bottle, Harry looked into the low green flames of his floo, remembering when he'd been uncertain if it was a blessing or a curse that he lived at the end of each day in that wretched house.

"Look we've been over this a hundred times! The ministry has a history of abusing its power. Plus, the hallows chose me. I died to master the ruddy items so they're mine! Or don't you remember that?" Harry hissed, anger sinking through the buzz he'd been trying to drown in. Possessively he clutched the arm his wand holster was strapped to.

"Aw c'mon Harry everyone remembers that, but just cus you died doesn't mean you can act all power mad! Hell for all we know it's not even you we're talking to now. Maybe the real Harry died all those years ago and you're some new type of inferi dark lord monster just waiting until we all let our guards down to kill us!" Ron accused, pointedly cringing with horror against Hermione.

"Even I know that's utter rubbish Ronald." Hermione sighed, patting him. Then she glared, "But he has a point about you seeming power mad! Absolute power corrupts Harry! If you can't get rid of them, then I'm leaving. I refuse to deal with your bullheaded stubbornness when I have kids to think about."

That was a low blow. She knew how much it hurt him to think about Teddy. Teddy who was gone, and he only had his own carelessness to blame for it. Tears pooled in his eyes, and his anger at her festered and grew.

"Me too!" Ron piped up, crossing his arms and glaring with Hermione. Idiot probably had no idea what they were talking about anymore.

Harry furiously gripped the arms of his chair, causing the soft leather to creak. "Fine! If that's how you feel, then go! Maybe someday you'll see that I'm right, but I don't need stupid arse holes like you two hanging around to nag me about how I protect myself until then!"

"Fine!" She shrieked, standing with Ron, shoving the antique loveseat over in the process. Turning, she dragged Ron away with her to the floo.

"FINE!" He snapped back, flinging the half empty bottle to the floor. Reclining in his winged chair, he watched coolly as she went up in flames. He hoped she would slip and bash herself up good upon arrival to wherever the hell she had stormed off to. Using his magic while drunk was never a good idea, but somehow he managed to alter the wards so they could never come back.

000000000

When he stopped in Diagon Alley to grab a new bottle that week, a group of Aurors ambushed him. He woke up, chained to an autopsy table with an older Kingsley, whom he'd always assumed was on his side, pointing his wand at him. The chains holding him down completely blocked all of his magic, so all Harry could do was snarl behind the gag in his mouth.

"Avada Kedavra!" Kingsley shouted, greed in his eyes. Within the next blink Harry opened his eyes to a strangely familiar bright train station.

"_Back again master?"_

Twitching at the familiar rasp, Harry turned to Death.

"I thought you said I'd never come back here?" he asked curiously, with a hint of relief in his voice. Maybe he'd see Teddy again after all.

Death shook it's head and chuckled_," No, I said you would never board the train, and you won't… This is merely where your soul must go while I repair your body. Your last visit was quite brief, because there was no magic involved. Putting you back together takes a little longer when it is involved in your demise."_

"Ah…" Harry exhaled sadly.

"_It's curious,"_ the Reaper hissed, grinning slyly_, "That you have yet to use any of my gifts…I thought for sure you'd have summoned back that adorable little brat of yours."_

Harry gaped at the specter; realization dawned on him. All he'd need to see Teddy again was the stone! …Which was lost god knows where in the forbidden forest.

"_Mmm, yes, that was quite foolish of you master…Fortunately for you, you have me, your eternally faithful servant,"_ Death smirked, reaching out to grasp his hand. A light, familiar weight dropped into his palm. For a moment he felt relief, then it liquefied and dissolved into his palm.

"What have you done?!" Harry howled angrily. He'd had the stone, but now it was gone!

"_Now, now master, calm down. We can't have you losing my hallows willy-nilly, and dropping them everywhere, so I've changed the stone to blood that will flow through your veins,"_ Death reassured him, then he asked, in a low deadly voice_, "Why would you want to be rid of my presents? I've given you a stone to see the dead, a cloak to hide your loved ones from my sight, and even infinite magical power…But you tossed my stone aside, have been planning to break my wand, which you only used once, and placed my cloak in a locked box to collect dust!"_ Harry leaned away nervously as Death floated towards him, menacingly stating, _"I chose you for my master, and you chose to have me by your side when you didn't get on the train."_

Leaning forward, Death towered over him, his cloak snapping in a nonexistent wind and snarled_, "I want you to use my gifts! I want to see what the wizard I chose to hold my power will do with it! They are not the trash that you have been treating them as, nor are they candy to be distributed to anyone and everyone. You have allowed someone else to hold my wand, and I expect you to correct this gross error. No one else can ever be my master. The hallows are for your use alone, __**so use them**__!"_

Retreating slowly from Harry who somehow managed to remain standing, he croaked_, "I have given you the stone, but you __**WILL**__ retrieve my wand on your own. As punishment for treating my tools so carelessly, until you get my wand back, the stone I have given you won't work. During this time, I won't answer your pleas for help, and you won't be seeing me here for a long time...It's not like you ever called on me anyway, and I'm feeling quite cross with you. Watching you struggle to get the wand back will be most amusing for me…"_

Darkness began moving through the station towards them in waves. _"Farewell for now…"_ Death murmured as the light went out.

When he came to, the minister was hovering angrily over him, along with curious Aurors. Kingsley wanted to master the wand, and believed that if he killed Harry, then he would master the elder wand. Which would be true if Harry could actually die. As it was, no matter how many curses were used, Harry failed to stay dead. Kingsley was furious, and proceeded to crucio him in a fit of rage. Harry didn't need to ask how the bastard had found out about the hallows. He knew exactly which backstabbing arses had ratted him out to the minister.

For the next few decades the ministry kept his magic bound with the magic nullifying chains and repeatedly experimented on him to find what made him tick. All of the pain he was put through, was for nothing more than a wand he didn't want, but desperately needed free if he ever wanted to see his son again. Harry was driven half mad from pain in the process. He swore with every dying breath that he'd have his revenge when he broke free.

Eventually they stopped trying to find a way to take the wand. They realized it was futile, and moved on to researching a way to kill him permanently. They grew to believe that the only way they could kill him was with the elder wands power, but only Harry could wield it. Harry had been down here for so long that everyone he had known was dead. The current minister had the brilliant idea to stab him through the heart with the elder wand.

Death appeared in the room and happily hissed, "At last…" and then shoved the wand completely into his weakly twitching heart. With a wounded wail, the wand was absorbed into Harry's laboriously seizing body before a horrified audience. As he was wracked with pain, every imperfection was purged from his form. His vision corrected itself, the damage his body retained from the malnourishment he'd gained at the Dursleys was fixed, and his now long messy hair smoothed into soft waves that artfully framed his face, and the curse scar on his forehead vanished.

For the first time in ages he felt his power again. It grew infinitely larger than before as he began to cast a massive bombarda. Grinning to the men around him, he let it explode from himself. All of the men who had dared to harm him were killed along with anyone with the misfortune of working on the floor he had been held on. All that remained afterwards was ash and rubble.

Weak from the release of his magic, he had retreated to Grimauld. No one could enter it but him after all, and he wanted to summon Teddy. Crowing madly with excitement he focused and wished with all of his heart to have his son back.

'Daddy?' Teddy's voice gently asked in his ear.

"Teddy!" Harry sobbed with profound relief as he turned to take in the ghostly image of his son, who'd been gone a hundred twenty eight years. He looked the same as he did just before the Aurors had attacked and killed him. Briefly Harry wondered why Teddy didn't know he was dead like his parents had, but that was set aside to ponder another time. Eagerly he reached for Teddy, but his hand passed through his shoulder. Teddy's eyes widened and he cried out as if Harry's hand going through him had burned him… Maybe it had.

"What's wrong with me?!" Teddy wailed, looking at his transparent form with fear, "I'm scared dad!"

"Shh it's ok!" Harry rushed to assure him. "It'll be ok…I'll fix you I promise!" He swore, wishing he could hold Teddy. He looked so frightened. Harry had forgotten that a spirit brought back by the stone would be in more pain the longer they were trapped in the living world. Thinking quickly he promised, "Daddy's going to get you a body and then everything will be fine!"

Teddy looked at him teary eyed, and moaned, "It hurts…" Harry cursed quietly to himself for rashly summoning Teddy back, when he didn't have anything to put him in. Also, he had no idea how to go about getting a body, but he needed one as soon as possible.

"I know baby…I'm sorry," Harry said softly.

Harry threw himself into research, searching through the wizarding world for a solution. If Teddy's original form, along with his parent's corpses hadn't been cremated, Harry could have already made a body. It would have been an ugly one like Voldemort's, but at least Teddy would have had something by now. Instead, he was touch starved and in almost constant pain. Harry couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Seldom leaving his apartment, he tried to avoid the ministry. Then the muggle governments discovered the existence of wizards. The magical purge happened shortly afterwards, and avoiding the ministry had ceased being necessary. Every single witch and wizard was hunted down and exterminated like rats. Harry was the only wizard to go unscathed, because the elder wand changed his magic. The muggle's sensors couldn't pick up his unusual magical core.

During the purge, as all of the other wizards were picked off one by one, he gained more money. Apparently when you're the last wizard left, everything in Gringotts is placed into your vault. Harry found it amusing that the only thing to survive the muggle's blitz of magical London, and all wizarding homes was the bank. The goblins had apparently expected this eventually, and protected their gold at all costs with obscure dark blood wards. Due to their extremely paranoid protection charms, the muggles technology couldn't see the bank in order to destroy it.

The rest of the wizards had been over-confident in the idea that muggles would never discover where they lived, and paid the price. Harry survived to reap the banks 'benefits'. Many muggles who had massacred the magical people, gloated for ages about their triumph, but they eventually came to regret their rash actions.

Plants apparently relied on a small amount of magic naturally released into the air from a wizard's core to grow and thrive, and the muggles had killed all magic emanating wizards but Harry. Without magic in the air, plant life worldwide had begun to rot, except in Europe. It didn't take the muggles long to figure out what that meant. Channels worldwide pleaded for him to help them, and desperate people attempted to migrate to Britain. He used his magic to reply to their governments, stating that he refused to fix what the idiots had done, and that they had no one to blame but themselves.

Within a few years the populous had dwindled to mere hundreds. The muggles left alive either worshipped Harry as their god, or thought he was evil incarnate. Harry ignored their weird new traditions, and focused on important things. Things like finding Teddy a body! Teddy's soul never aged physically, but he definitely matured mentally over the many years it took Harry to find a solution. Teddy learned from him about magic in order to help with research, which he happily agreed to do.

Reading was really the only thing Teddy could do, but even for that he needed Harry's help to turn the pages. It was slow going, and the only information they found, was a story about a ritual slab that had supposedly existed three hundred years ago. Legend said it could create a body that would reflect the soul placed within it after enough blood sacrifices and dark magic. The only other thing he'd found was an article about transferring souls to magical beast-bodies. That sounded perfect as a temporary solution, so he gathered materials needed for the transfer. He managed to steal a Ukrainian iron belly dragon's egg, prepare a ritual circle and viola, a newly hatched dragon version of Teddy.

Traits from his previous form had stayed on Teddy's mostly pale white form. He had teal tipped horns, and his old light brown eyes. Reaching down he gently scraped the scales off and pulled Teddy into his arms. Teddy warbled with relief and snuggled closer to Harry, who hugged the unfamiliar body close. The solution wasn't perfect, and sometimes Teddy would become frustrated at his inability to speak. They had traded in one problem for another it seemed, but Teddy was too relieved to worry about it for a while.

Harry learned to understand his noises and movements, but he couldn't take Teddy outside. There weren't enough trees to hide him, and muggles were frightened of Teddy. Apparently the muggles thought Teddy would bring on the apocalypse, even though he only came up to Harry's knee. Without opposable thumbs Teddy was still unable to help much with the research, and Harry had run into a dead end. The only way Teddy would ever get a body was if they could travel through time…Harry smacked himself in the face. The solution had been there all along!

A time machine. That was the answer! They would go back three hundred years and hope to Merlin that it worked and that the ritual slab would be there. He knew it was possible because back when there were still wizards, time travel in small leaps was a normal occurrence. All he would be doing was giving it a boost for a larger jump back.

He spent the next forty or so years devoted to building the device. Time travel was tricky business after all, and he wasn't an expert on it. Teddy willingly flew to get any item he needed as he worked. He was excited about time travelling.

Now, he'd finally finished making the spell that would send them through time, so they could get Teddy a body. "Finally!" Harry crowed, looking at the massive wheels of his time turner.

Teddy rumbled as he nudged him, before drawing a smudged up cake in the dirt. Wriggling his brows in amusement Teddy chortles at him.

Glaring, Harry shoves him away exasperatedly. "Oh. Ha-ha. Yes, it's so funny that I'm two hundred years old today." Teddy makes fun of him for his age occasionally, but he really has no room to talk. If he hadn't died, then he would be around Harry's age, but Teddy's argument is that he didn't age at all while he was dead, or bodiless. Apparently until he got a body the years just didn't count, so he was now a thirty-eight year old wizard in his prime. Harry called bullshit on that one.

Turning away from Teddy, he went back to make some last minute tweaks. He was fairly confident that if they went into the past they would find the slab, and he wouldn't be experimented on by bastards who wanted the hallows. Over the years he had developed and perfected his wandless magic, so he was fairly confident that no wizards would be able to capture him.

He and Teddy had had years to plan all this out after all. A few days ago he'd removed all of his money and treasures from Gringotts, and put it into a bottomless bag, along with his cloak. He had then set up a massive ritual circle, and at the center of it placed the giant time turner he'd created. It was designed to spin around him as he performed the spell. Teddy, who had grown to be slightly bigger than Harry, had to be shrunk down and stored in the bag.

Harry hoped that all would go well, because this could go wrong in so many ways. If the portal didn't send him through time, he could be stuck in some small pocket out of time for eternity, or it could just kill him. Then there was the fact that by going back, he would be changing things, and if the spell he cast on himself and Teddy didn't anchor their soul to the new time line, then they could cease to exist. The only reason they were both able to go back together was because Teddy's soul was dependent on Harry's to exist, so they would hopefully be read as one soul. If all went well, then they would make it back in time four hundred years, and then even if one of them accidentally killed someone who's line would eventually lead to their own births, or majorly changed the timeline, they would remain unaffected.

'The fact that I'm the master of death will hopefully help with the not dying part,' Harry thought grimly as he began chanting and the giant rings began whirling around them. If everything went wrong, he hoped he would die with Teddy this time.

Of COURSE that's when things would go wrong. A group of the muggles who fanatically worshipped him happened to pass by the area, and when they saw him, they excitedly rushed him.

"Oh joyous day! Our lord has returned to us!" A woman shrieked, entering the circle.

"Praise the all-powerful Harry!" A burly man bellowed raising his arms as he too, stepped in, smudging up the rune that stated how far back to send him, and causing a massive backlash. The ground began quaking... Not good.

"NOOOO!" Harry howled with helpless rage as the world blurred and shook before him. His last glimpse of the terrible reality was of the two idiots who'd entered the circle exploding. Their blood covered several runes they had been close to, and Harry had no idea which ones. Wherever he and Teddy were going though, was a one-way trip, due to the anchoring spell that was tugging them through time.

Huge trees shrank around them and several dead ones stood back up. Seasons flew backwards, and the sun moved in the opposite direction while he watched, frozen in place. The changes eventually slowed and settled, but he stumbled dizzily, and smashed head first into someone, sending them both to the ground.

Distantly, he heard something snap. Flailing away from whoever he'd fallen on he, staggered to his feet, only to hear several smaller snaps beneath his soles. Looking down in confusion, he sees the elder wand...whoops.

"What have you done?!" The man on the ground cried out. Kneeling, he desperately scooped the fragments of the most powerful wand into his hands, only to watch them dissolve. A group of shady looking characters are gaping at Harry. He only realizes who they are due to the hallows symbols they wear around their necks.

"My bad," Harry quipped, raising his hands. It made sense, he supposed, that he'd been drawn through time to the previous elder wand. As the master of death, his body was naturally drawn to the hallows. Apparently, Death refused to allow another 'most powerful' wand to exist. Harry, because he had earned the title 'master of death' in the future, automatically held the right to hold the most powerful wand no matter the time period.

He wondered if the other hallows would cease to work now that he was present with the future hallows. Harry cursed internally again, as he realized that he had already drastically changed the timeline with this. He'd already anchored his soul to this time, so even if he was never born in the future, he would continue to exist here, so it didn't really matter what he changed now. He had wanted to be anonymous, but that would never happen now that he'd destroyed Grindelwald's wand.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Grindelwald screamed as if to confirm this. Knowing that no matter what happened from here on out he couldn't go back, Harry decided that he'd have to make the current world less troublesome to live in, and that could easily be done, right now. After all, wizard wars were troublesome when he had to choose a decent area to live in, where he could begin building a new time spell, and Grindelwald's war would destroy many potential places to settle down while he worked.

With a quick twirl, he forcefully apparated through their shields, and took them all to the ministry through the truly pathetic wards that the government had. There, he dropped Grindelwald and his minions, tied up, at the feet of a startled minister. Impulsively, he made up a reason for why he had captured the criminals.

"I'm here for their bounties minister," Harry announced. Grindelwald snarled angrily and slightly confused at him through his bindings. His minions were just too stunned to react.

The minister's jaw dropped, "Wha-? How did you-? You've saved us all! This is a miracle! Please sir, give me a name so that I may know the name of the wizarding worlds savior!"

Harry paused before using the pureblood name he'd decided on before he traveled through time. It was a name the ministry's spells wouldn't see through because of how many descendants the line had, and one he was directly related to through Lily. It turned out that she was an abandoned pureblood, who was found and adopted by muggles. Harry had discovered that interesting piece of news from some burned and decaying journals back at the house in Godric's hollow.

"My name is Hadrian Peverell." He stated, smiling at the latest idiot pretending to run things. There was always someone else pulling the big man's strings.

The minister gaped at him, "You're a direct descendant of the Peverell's?!" Obviously he knew the Hallows legend.

"Indeed." He drawled, looking around the gaudy room. At least the minister didn't decorate his place like Umbridge's office. He still had nightmares about cats and overwhelmingly pink walls.

The minister looked awestruck at this announcement, and quickly summoned the gold for the bound men's bounties. He eagerly handed it to Hadrian, and then grabbed Hadrian's reluctant hand to drag him out to the main hall. The minister stopped and shouted at a random reporter. "You! Take a picture of the wizarding world's savior! The only man to ever defeat the unbeatable Grindelwald and his men! Hadrian Peverell!" The minister announced to the group of shocked people wandering in the hall.

A photographer gaped and fumbled with his camera before taking the first trembling image soon to be on thousands of newspapers. Hadrian gritted his teeth, but his smile was perfect, and he charmed all the people with his good looks. In his time, malnourishment had severely damaged his potentially handsome body, but thanks to the elder wand fusing with his core, he had healed and developed into an unparalleled beauty.

His Avada Kedavra green eyes shone against his glossy raven black hair that he'd pulled back in a long messy braid, bangs framed his elegant face, long lashes decorated his eyes, blood red, full lips pulled up in a seductive smirk, and with his long lean body, he was stunning and he knew it. He'd had more than a hundred years to grow comfortable and confident with his improved looks. Aurors rushed past the reporters into the minister's office where they dragged the shocked and angry criminals away. Meanwhile Hadrian chatted with the minister and his reporters.

He quickly charmed them without answering any personal questions, and then announced that he had to go, but he was glad he'd made their world a better place. Really, he just wanted to get out of there so he could build a long term, but temporary residence for Teddy and him. It would have to be built by himself, so he could make the doors and rooms spacious enough to fit Teddy's growing form. It would probably end up being a castle around the size of Hogwarts.

That's why his next stop was at the bank where he opened up an account in his name, and after much debate and haggling over prices with the goblins, bought a plot deep within the forbidden forest. It was a simple matter to buy house elves and build a castle within the dark woods, considering his level of wealth and fame among the English. The solitude of the dense forest was a comfort, as no one but the centaurs and a few wild beasts ever wandered by. No one was around to see Teddy and become frightened, or try to take him. From time to time, a centaur would stay and chat for a spell, which was nice since they never cared about having Teddy around. His son finally had someone other than Hadrian to hang out with which was wonderful.

Once he'd finished constructing their home, he devoted his free time to reinventing the werewolf cure. After laboring over a small batch of the elixir, Hadrian proceeded to distribute it to St. Mungos to prove its effectiveness. He just couldn't stand the idea that some other defenseless little boy, like Teddy had been, could be suffering, so he had begrudgingly given the recipe out for free. Of course the potion was entirely successful, and the world reveled in the astonishing news. His name, which had only been at large in England, became a household name around the globe.

Teddy made fun of him for his overwhelming popularity. No matter where he went, some grateful idiot would affectionately maul him, or one of Grindelwald's remaining minions would attack him. Over time he left home less and less, only going out for ingredients. Apparently, he complained about having nothing to do too much, because Teddy got fed up with it and didn't return for weeks. Hadrian spent the whole time on the roof; terrified someone had killed Teddy again.

It was winter at the time, so Teddy returned and was horrified to find his father dead, frozen to the roof. Teddy felt so guilty for leaving after that. He pried what he could of his dad off the roof and dragged it inside. When Hadrian woke up, Teddy refused to leave his side, and insisted that since he clearly couldn't take care of himself, that he wasn't allowed anywhere unsupervised. Hadrian disagreed, but he didn't say anything. He was too happy to have Teddy back.

For years, Hadrian and Teddy spent their free time lounging around, experimenting with new potions and laughing every time they received newspaper articles discussing '_this century's mysterious disappearing savior_'. For a small time, life was simple...and boring, until the day Dumbledore and headmaster Dippet came knocking on his door.

"Hello, Mr. Peverell, I'm Professor Dumbledore and this is-"

"I know who you are. Your reputations precede you. What do you want?" Hadrian deadpanned through the crack in the door, glaring at the two who were trespassing on what should have been a safe haven from reality. No one was supposed to be able to find his home unless he wanted them to, or someone else showed them how to get to it. He sure as hell hadn't wanted Dumbledore to find him...had he? Just as he began to entertain the idea that maybe he HAD wanted a visit from the old man, he noticed a guilty looking centaur standing at the edge of the vast terrain that was his front lawn.

Teddy huffed curiously behind him, no doubt able to smell the new people. Hadrian motioned for him to keep out of sight, but he just butted roughly against him, trying to see whom it was. Hadrian kept a straight face towards the door as he reached back and slapped at one of Teddy's forelegs.

Puffing up excitedly, Dippet replied, "Well you see... We've come to hire you! We figured that since you defeated Grindelwald two years ago, that you were more than qualified to teach defense classes. We also hoped that you might be able to help out with a few potion classes as well. Your lycanthropy cure suggests that you are quite knowledgeable on the subject!"

Hadrian rolled his eyes," I'm not interested in a boring desk job." Teddy seemed amused at the idea of him teaching, and chortled softly.

Dippet looked disappointed, but Dumbledore simply smiled brighter. "Ah, but you've misunderstood our intentions. I admit though I haven't known you long, I get the feeling that you are a man who enjoys a good challenge. You may act as though you wish to be left alone, but you, like everyone else, surely hungers for some form of human contact, and camaraderie! We have simply come to offer you both."

Hadrian looked at him, intrigued, then murmured, "Go on..." Teddy looked surprised that he was considering it. Then he apparently decided Hadrian getting out of the estate would be good for him, because he butted Hadrian insistently.

Dippet brightened and confident again said, "With a man as powerful as yourself on our staff, we could send you to far off and dangerous places during the breaks to collect rare ingredients. Professor Slughorn would greatly appreciate it. During the rest of the year you would be in charge of teaching defense!"

"No doubt it could be quite perilous at times, but you strike me as a man who would love nothing more than to be challenged." Dumbledore said with that ominous twinkle about his eyes, "We would of course keep your location a secret, and you would be paid handsomely. All we ask is that you work for us in return!"

Hadrian considered all the pros and cons, but he had a lot of long breaks while he worked on the new time machine, and Teddy often left to explore the woods now that there were plants again. Plus, the bearded old devil was right. He loved a good challenge. Giving a thumbs-up to Teddy he nodded in acceptance.

"Wonderful!" Dippet sang, "You'll start in a few weeks, at the beginning of the term." Harry huffed, said goodbye, and shut the door. Exasperated he looked over at Teddy, who was rolling on the ground and rumbling with laughter at the idea of his grumpy old man teaching.

"Yeah, yeah, you laugh, but you weren't around when I taught the DA. I am an excellent teacher! I taught you, didn't I?" Hadrian pointed out, glaring at his insolent old brat. Teddy kept right on laughing.

00000

Thanks for reading my first chapter, feel free to let me know if you enjoyed it, or if you have any suggestions/things you'd like to see in later chapters!


	2. Tom Riddle and the man out of time P1

All right all of you lovely people, here goes the next chapter! Thank you everyone who took the time to review; it means a lot to me :)

Disclaimer: I still don't own this.

Warning: same as last time, there will be slash and violence throughout this story. Read at your own risk.

00000000000

Hadrian apparated to the entrance of Hogwarts for his first day just as students began trickling in. Apprehensively he watched as the occasional familiar face passed by. It made him feel uneasy. Breathing in deeply he ignored them and continued walking, and reminded himself that he wasn't going to judge anyone based on what they _**could**_ become. The longer he stayed here, the more things would change, so of course the people would too. For all he knew there wasn't ever going to be a dark lord, and the death eaters had all decided that they wanted to be good Samaritans. Unlikely? Yes. Impossible? No.

He didn't plan be in this time long enough for it to matter anyway, but he had no idea what his mere presence was doing to the whole timeline. All he knew was that he and Teddy would leave someday, and everything he had changed or done here would disappear like it had never happened. It was relieving to know that if he really screwed things up here it wouldn't be permanent.

Head held high he entered the great hall and took his seat amongst the other staff members. Professors and students alike looked at the extremely young and beautiful man with awed recognition and surprise that someone so powerful was here to teach. Most of the students stopped staring when the hat began its annual song before sorting could commence.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find, a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat, and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head, the sorting hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you, where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart; you might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true, and unafraid of toil; or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind; or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends, those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands, (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!" The hat finished. After the song was over everyone clapped, and all of the first years gathered in a line and were sorted one by one until the hat was done.

The new students were all eager to greet their house members, but all quieted when Dippet stood to make an overly excited announcement, "This year, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher- Professor Hadrian Peverell! Slytherin's new Head of House!"

Hadrian stood at the announcement and snarled at Dippet, as an angry green and black fiery aura grew around him, "That was NOT part of the agreement headmaster." First off, no one had asked him if he wanted the position. Secondly, the head of house had to stay in a room here, which he had adamantly refused to do when Dippet tried to discuss when he'd be moving in a few days ago. Unlike the other staff, he would not be residing within the Hogwarts grounds. He had refused to teach unless he was allowed to go home. He'd never stay here longer than he had to. Not when he had his son waiting at home. Even with the centaurs hanging around, Teddy would get lonely without him.

Dippet looked sweaty and nervous, "B-but-!"

Hadrian sneered, flames rising and hissing, making the staff nervous too, "Did you assume that if you sprung this on me amongst all of these people, that I would feel pressured to comply? I assure you that that was an impressive error on your part."

Dumbledore stood and raised his hands, gesturing for him to calm down. With a raised brow he said, "I assume your outrage is because you believe we intend to make you reside here, but you would be wrong. You will still be allowed to leave at the end of each day. The only thing that has changed is that you will have occasional monitor duties, the ability to give and take points, and you will be responsible for the Slytherin's welfare. Surely you are up for the challenge?"

Hadrian sat down in grudging acceptance and let the summoned flames flicker out. Sighing, he gestured for the headmaster to continue. The students looked stupefied at the man who had intimidated the headmaster and the rest of the staff without any real effort. Tom, on the other hand, was not amused. He'd had no idea that Peverell would be teaching here. Grindelwald, the only man other than Salazar Slytherin that he grudgingly admired, had been renowned for his inability to be defeated.

Then three years ago this upstart Peverell showed up out of nowhere, and singlehandedly took down Grindelwald's inner circle and the dark wizard himself. Everything he'd read said the man did it without a single scratch to show for it, and that pissed him off more than anything else. Hadrian had made Grindelwald look like a fool, now Tom would repay the favor.

When the meal was finished, and Hadrian left, Tom's cool brown eyes followed him out.

000000

Hadrian groaned to himself as he looked at the roster for his first few classes, and realized he would be teaching Voldemort- no, Tom Riddle. That future no longer existed. Everything was different now, but he was still having trouble treating everyone here without prejudice for things that they hadn't done, and may never do. He had to remind himself that he had done plenty of dark things himself throughout the years.

Hell, the other wizards had treated him like he, himself, was Voldemort in the end. They had turned on him and tormented him for ages... Hadrian shivered, remembering his time at the ministry. He'd never told Teddy about the years he'd been tortured by them… But anyway, this was a new world, so Voldemort- TOM - would be treated like all the other kids. Resolved to his decision, he said goodbye to Teddy who licked a slimy stripe up his face, and apparated to the Potions classroom he'd be sharing with Slughorn. Perhaps, he shouldn't have done it right in front of the shocked students and blubbering Professor.

"Impossible! No one can apparate in Hogwarts!" professor Slughorn sputtered.

Hadrian raised a brow as he swiped dragon slobber from his face. "My sudden appearance disproves that statement sir. If you'd read the prophet you would be aware that I excel in doing things one normally deems impossible to do."

Turning back to the first year students, Hadrian challenged, "Five house points to the first student who can tell me the difference between wolfs bane and aconite. What is it?" A few hands went up, but all guessed it wrong. All until a small girl, with a familiar set of dark eyes, shyly raised a hand and Hadrian smiled softly at her, much to the envy of the other students, "Yes miss Prince?"

"There isn't a difference...they're the same thing." She answered smiling back.

"Correct! Five points to Slytherin! Miss prince, you may work on a simple wolfsbane based potion with professor Slughorn. The rest of you all need to study this more, so for the rest of class you'll be reviewing for a five page essay. You'll be writing about the properties and uses of plants in chapter one. It will be due in two days." Groans rang throughout the room, and envious glares were directed at the young Prince.

Leaning against a wall, he watched them brew, and remembered the cure he'd crafted long ago. The cure for lycanthropy that he had created for his godson Teddy...Teddy, who'd never, had the opportunity to take the elixir before he was killed. Shrugging the memory off as the first years were dismissed, he swore to himself for the umpteenth time that someday he would fix his son. A bell sounded and he walked past a wary Slughorn to his next class: Defense.

000000000

Tom, who had retained a cool pureblood attitude ever since he'd entered Hogwarts, stood calmly outside the door, still plotting how he would get back at Peverell without getting caught. Walburga and a few other girls were chattering nonstop about Hadrian being a prince from another land, while Abraxas was pacing in front of the classroom. His rapid stride was the only reason no one else was forcing their way to the door, since Abraxas would practically snarl when they got too close. The students with nothing else to do were shoving one another as close as they could get, without touching the growling pureblood.

Tom, meanwhile, stood behind Abraxas, where no one else dared to go as they all waited. After what felt like hours to the anxious third years, the doors creaked open, allowing the rambunctious hoard to trickle into an empty room. A few kids worried that they'd gone to the wrong place, until they saw the professor standing next to the entrance, silently observing them.

"Good afternoon. As I'm sure you are all aware, I am professor Peverell, your new Defense teacher. Today I'd like you all to introduce yourselves, and then tell me something about yourself, so I can get to know you all better." Hadrian stated before looking to the gaggle of girls. "We'll start with you." He said pointing to Walburga, who flushed with eager surprise.

"My name's Walburga Black. I'm a pureblood!" she boasted, eagerly pointing out her best trait to impress him.

Hadrian wasn't amused, "That isn't something I wouldn't know after hearing your last name miss Black. I don't care about the status of your blood, I want to know something you think is interesting about yourself."

"Is it that you don't care, or is it that you aren't a pureblood?" Tom suggested, smugly crossing his arms, believing he had the upper hand. Some of the other Slytherins snickered.

Chuckling, Hadrian grinned at the young Tom Riddle. "Oh no, I'm as pureblood as it gets," Hadrian informed him as he remembered the day he found out that Lily had been adopted by the Evans, and that his mother had been the last direct descendant of the Peverells. Looking down at Tom, he said, "I don't believe you can claim the same though, can you mister Riddle?"

Tom reeled back as if he'd been slapped, and Hadrian winced internally. He'd gone a little too far with that one, but a smirking Riddle had resembled too much of a mini Voldemort for him to remember restraint. He had to work on that. The other Pureblood's looked at Tom, when he didn't deny the statement because of his shock that someone knew. Numbly, Tom wondered how the hell this stranger had found out. "I apologize mister Riddle. That was a little harsh. But you shouldn't care who you're related to, the only thing that really matters, is power, and I've known muggleborns who've had it in spades," Hadrian said, trying to fix things.

Finally the numbness wore off, and Tom was furious. How dare this man come here and reveal what he had fought so hard to keep hidden! The other Slytherins would never submit to him, unless he fixed this right now. After all, a pureblood would never willingly bow to a half blood.

"How dare you!" Tom snapped pulling his wand out. Students gasped and gaped at his audacity, knowing he had no chance against the professor, but Tom had a plan. He had to make sure the purebloods didn't doubt him, so he pretended his anger over being revealed was due to Peverell accusing him of having dirty blood. Pointing his wand at the professor would seem risky to the other kids, but he knew that the man wouldn't seriously hurt him. He was a professor after all, and if he injured a student he'd be sacked in no time. He almost hoped the bastard would just so he wouldn't have to be near him.

Hadrian looked disinterestedly at the wand being waved at him that looked so similar to his original one. This Riddle was obviously more controlled by his emotions than Voldemort ever was, which was amusing seeing as Voldemort was a raging psychopath. At least the old Voldemort knew when to retreat. This younger one was foolishly confident.

"Put the wand away mister Riddle," Hadrian drolled, his aura practically oozing boredom. But Tom wasn't done. He had to make sure no one doubted his blood status before the class ended.

"I am as pure as it gets you pretentious mud blood. I am a descendant of the great Salazar Slytherin!" Tom roared angrily, before casting a spell and summoning a monstrous Constrictor. "_Get him,_" he hissed loudly over the sound of other students panicking. They all looked on him with either fear or awe as he spoke to the reptile and it obeyed him slithering towards the teacher.

Hadrian just chortled as the snake slid forward to do as it had been commanded, and hissed at Tom in parseltongue so the other students wouldn't hear, "_Unfortunately, you are only a half blood descendant to Slytherin... I, on the other hand, am a pureblood. In terms of whom Salazar would have preferred in his 'noble' house, you would never be found worthy of the honor_." Looking to the snake, he hissed with magic in his words, "_Be gone great serpent!_" The snake reared back as his power hit it, stiffened with shock, and then burst into dust. When the air cleared, as the dust settled, Tom was gaping at Hadrian.

The rest of the class was looking at the two parselmouths with mixed reactions. The Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws were looking at them with interest and admiration, while everyone else either looked terrified, or they were just confused muggleborns with no idea what had just happened. Tom felt like he'd just had everything he'd ever believed in ripped away from him. He was supposed to be the only parselmouth!

Who was this man? This man who fit the pureblood heir image perfectly. Was that why Peverell was here now? To kill all muggleborns and half bloods like him? He felt foolish for ever believing that Salazar would name a half blood his heir, and angry that all of his plans to open the chamber of secrets had crumbled in the face of this man, this...heir of Slytherin. After all, if he wasn't a pureblood, wouldn't the beast in the chamber consume him as well as the other mud bloods? He couldn't believe he'd been foolish enough to think he could control it.

What was he supposed to do now? If he wasn't the heir meant to lead Purebloods to greatness, then what was his purpose? Tom barely managed to keep his face empty of the emotional turmoil he was experiencing as he wondered what he would do now.

Hadrian looked coolly at the blank faced boy. He had no idea what the kid was thinking, but he felt bad for ruining his future plans. He knew being the heir of Slytherin was all that Voldemort had ever been proud of, and he'd just torn that away from him. Sighing, he decided he'd have to fix this somehow. Perhaps he could offer the boy something else?

He planned to teach all of these kids wandless magic soon, so maybe he could give Tom an advantage, like some extra lessons. He did owe the brat for crushing his dream, but for now he would have to wait a little. He couldn't offer just anyone extra lessons or other people would get suspicious of his special treatment, but if Tom excelled enough then no one would question him.

He couldn't believe he was going to do this for the kid who could become Voldemort, but he reminded himself that in the long run it wouldn't matter. He and Teddy would leave and everything that had happened here would disappear. In the meantime helping the devastated little boy out would ease his conscience and make him feel better, so he made up his mind.

"_Blood doesn't matter anyway," _He hissed softly, startling Riddle into looking at him again.

Smiling, Hadrian continued, trying to be encouraging,_ "The only thing that matters in this world is power, and I sense much of that in you mister Riddle. Think about this, wouldn't you rather be known for being great and powerful because you had worked hard and achieved it on your own, than having people believe you were only powerful because a dead man named you his heir? You would forever have been in the shadow of Salazar's greatness, instead of creating your own, no doubt immense shadow. If you want power, and are wise enough to seek it, then I will be happy to help you find it_."

Reaching out, he patted the boy's shoulder once, allowing some of his power to flow unchecked through the small touch and said,_ "This is what I'm offering you...you and any of the students wise enough to search for greatness of their own making_."

Tom's eyes widened at the alluring mass of energy in that small bit of contact, and his knees wobbled. In that miniscule second, his own magic had lashed out and tried to pull Peverell's closer. The magic that flowed within him was unable to resist the siren's call that the older wizard's power had sung to it. It felt like the magic that had lapped at his own should be his, like it should belong to him always. Peverell's magic had certainly matched his words, and promised greatness if he merely reached for it. But, just as quickly, as it had brushed him, it had been gone.

Tom, eager to feel the power it promised again, snatched the professor's retreating hand, but it was a meager thrum of what had nearly overwhelmed him before. He barely refrained from an enraged howl. He'd felt power and he wanted it NOW, but Peverell was hiding it. Realizing he was still clasping Peverell's hand, he froze and looked up cautiously, only to see an amused grin on the Professor's face. Flushing with embarrassment, he noticed the other students staring, and quickly flung the hand away.

Hadrian chuckled, then looked to the rest of the class and began a lecture, "As I'm sure you are all now aware, Mr. Riddle and I are the last parselmouths. It's a unique ability, found only in descendants of Slytherin. The ability to speak to other creatures in their native tongue is a wonderful gift to have, because it gives you an advantage over other wizards during battle. Not all of you know this, but there are wizards with the ability to speak to creatures other than snakes." Droning on to waste time, Hadrian stuck to the topic of beast speaking and its uses for the rest of class. He had decided to start on wandless magic tomorrow.

Hadrian sighed with false disappointment when the bell rang, and said, "I'd hoped to go over a bit more today, but it appears we're out of time. A paper stating your name and something you think is interesting about yourself is due tomorrow, class is dismissed."

As the students trickled out, Tom stayed behind. From the moment Hadrian's magic had brushed his, obsession had wormed tight around his young soul. He craved to learn the things the man knew. To become more powerful than him. He, Tom Riddle, who had looked down on everyone, and had instantly hated the sight of Peverell, now craved his tutelage.

What new knowledge could he gain from this man? He quivered with excitement at the endless possibilities. Looking around, he observed many other besotted eyes looking at Peverell amongst the leaving students. He knew he'd have a lot of competition if he wished to gain more knowledge than the others.

His intelligence and power were his main assets, but there were a few older students who still surpassed him in those areas, and would use that against him if they wanted Peverell's knowledge. It mattered not, because whatever the obstacle, he would find a way to slip closer, so that he could once again feel the power that the professor's presence brought. No matter what he had to do. Peverell being here was clearly his destiny; he would lead him on the path to greatness.

Noticing that Tom had yet to leave, Hadrian raised a brow and asked, "Is there a reason you haven't gone to your next class?"

Tom stared at him for a moment, debating how to phrase his next words, then said," You have given me much to think about professor, but you are right that I would like to cast my own shadow... I look forward to learning from you." 'And eventually surpassing you,' he thought as he turned and left, thinking of the many ways he'd wipe the cocky grins off the man's face someday.

Hadrian frowned after the mini Voldemort left, getting a bad feeling at the smirk he'd noticed as the kid walked out. That probably wasn't a good sign for the future. Shrugging, he ignored it and turned to the new students arriving. After all, it's not like this future mattered anyway when Hadrian wasn't going to stick around for it. "Hello everyone, I'm professor Peverell. For this first class, please state your name, and tell me one interesting thing about yourself," he said, smiling.

00000000

At the end of the day Tom maintained his position as the leader of his group of followers, who had all believed that his display of parseltongue magic was proof enough of his pureblood, and status as the heir of Slytherin. They then quietly fought over who would be his right hand man while he ignored them to study. Malfoy surprisingly hadn't joined the fight, and didn't seem to be paying any attention to the group's inner struggle. Instead he appeared to be thinking deeply about something.

Tom looked away from the brooding boy, and continued working on his homework with the other Slytherins. The ones who were in his group anyway. He had made sure that all of his followers placed the pursuit of knowledge and power over plebeian things like exploding snap or Quidditch. The other Slytherins were acting atrocious as usual.

"Isn't he dishy?" Walburga cooed, fawning over the moving photo of a smiling Hadrian she had.

"Mmhmm," Belle Bulstrode sighed dreamily with her head in her hands," He's a dream come true! Those eyes..."

"Those lips..." Prince said softly from behind a potions book.

"That hair!" Amelia Goyle purred twirling one of her own dark locks.

"The muscles!" They chimed together before collapsing into giggles.

Tom was the only one who heard Malfoy's quiet, "He IS quite alluring..." and barely refrained from gaping at him.

Shrugging off the disturbing comment, he sneered at the gaggle of gossiping girls and snapped, "Don't you have work to do? Furthermore, I have plans for the professor..." They glared back at him, but none of them dared to speak against him.

Grinning darkly, he announced to the other members of his house, "I am going to get close to Peverell, learn everything I can, and then once I know everything he knows, I'm going to show him who his better is." Sneering at the others he said, "Anyone who gets in my way will swiftly regret it." Focusing back on his work, he relaxed as the common room fell silent once more. Only the sound of quills scratching paper filled the quiet while he resumed his studying.

0000000

The moment Hadrian got home, he stalked around until he found Teddy, then slumped into a chair by him in front of the fireplace. Teddy rumbled curiously at him from his nest of pillows.

"Teaching is more exhausting than I'd expected. I hope tomorrow goes better than today has," he sighed, reaching down to pet Teddy's spiky head, as he continued, "I met Voldemort today, and guess what? He wasn't the most annoying kid of the bunch! There were far more bigheaded Gryffindor brats. It shames me to say, that I'm beginning to understand why Snape never had any tolerance for them. Merlin I hoped wasn't that bad..."

Teddy laughed and grinned at him, as if to assure him that he'd probably been the worst one.

"You're very rude, you know," he groaned, stretching in an attempt to pop his tense back. Teddy rolled his eyes then yanked him out of his seat by his sleeve. Just as he was about to start up a new rant about respecting your elders, and rude brats, Teddy dragged him into his nest and curled comfortably around him. Huffing, he relaxed and slumped into the comforting grip. It wasn't long before he drifted off to the sound of Teddy's loud and comforting heart beneath him.

0000000

Thankfully his first few classes had been relatively stress free. The students had actually shut up and paid attention to his lecture, but that was probably because they had been eager to learn what he was teaching them. Sighing, he watched as the third years in his next class shuffled in and stood awkwardly around his still empty and desk free room. Today, he'd begin teaching them something he wished his teachers had taught him how to control: wandless magic. Focusing, he rose off of the floor and began floating. He made sure to reveal that he didn't have a wand in either of his hands, to the wide-eyed kids.

"I'm sure you've been told that a wizard is only as good as his wand...Whoever told you that was a pathetic liar with even more pathetic control of his own powers." Hadrian sneered at their disbelieving and awed faces, "It is unfortunate that the ministry has led everyone to believe that without a wand a wizard is powerless. They've made everyone believe that by taking a simple stick away, that a wizard will have no way to defend himself." Hadrian laughed at the idea.

"This is a lie they would have people believe so that they can control you, and cast simple charms upon your wands to see what you have used them for. I need no such thing, and if trained right, neither shall you. Wands are a handicap originally intended for infant wizards as a simple tool, with which they could learn to channel their power. It was never to be permanent. To see wizards and witches using wands past the age of three, reminds me of a grown adult refusing to give up a pacifier. It's pathetic really, and I have no tolerance for it." Hadrian explained, disgusted, as he floated gently back and forth while he continued, "I was very fortunate to have used wandless magic several times before I came of age, because if you don't, it becomes impossible to do so. At twenty, the average wizard's power makes its final adjustments, and becomes reliant on a piece of wood as the only thing it may channel magic through. Basically all of today's fully grown wizards past the age of twenty are handicapped."

The students were practically bursting with excitement to learn, and embarrassment as he explained the disadvantage they all had, and the reasonable explanation for why everyone relied on wands. They wondered if their parents knew that the government had crippled them, and were furious.

Tom was absolutely repulsed at the idea that he could have crippled himself because the government feared that which they could not control.

Septimus Weasley questioned excitedly, "So everyone can do it?"

Hadrian nodded, "Some people are better at it that others, but I'm sure you've all seen that some wizards have better wand control than others. Some of you WILL excel more than your peers, but all of you with practice should at least be able to defend yourselves without a wand by the end of the school year. Who here would rejoice in the fact that people like me can't steal your power simply by saying 'expelliarmus'?" Hadrian questioned, causing all of their wands to rocket to him. They floated gently around him as he held them with his magic. Students eagerly raised their hand.

"Excellent. I knew you'd see reason. Since we won't be relying on pacifiers in this class, I'd like you to store them on the shelves for now, and then stand in a line so that I can see all of you." Hadrian instructed. They all quickly dashed to put the wands away. When they were done, Hadrian settled on the ground in a meditative position, and gestured for them to do the same. With a wave of his hand he gave each student a hollow glass ball.

"We'll start simple. The goal for now is to learn how to bring a ball of light into your hands. Since we are breaking the use of a wand, you will find the transition a little easier if you channel magic into this before simply bringing a ball of light into your hand." Hadrian explained, "This will also teach control, because you need to learn how to regulate the amount of power you use. For example, this is the right amount for a ball of light." Hadrian filled the orb with a soft glow. "This is too much," the glass dissolved in a blinding flash that lit the room.

"I will give you a new crystal ball if you break yours, so don't worry. To summon the light, since you all cannot do wordless spells yet, you will say 'lumos' and picture your hand filling with light. Any questions?" He asked, looking around the room.

A resounding no was heard before they began their attempts. Throughout the class, most students only managed to summon barely flickering lights. Tom, of course, was the first to succeed, but Hadrian had expected no less from the ambitious young boy. If he kept up the good work, then Hadrian would be able to make up for his cruelty sooner than he'd expected. Tom, pleased with his work, eagerly walked up and showed Peverell.

"Ten points to Slytherin! Excellent work Mr. Riddle. Now try without a crystal." Hadrian suggested before moving on to help the other kids. Abraxas was the only other student to succeed in lighting his crystal, while the others barely managed flickers in theirs. Despite the size, wonder and joy filled all of their disbelieving eyes as they succeeded in small increments without their wands.

As Tom held a perfect ball of light within his hands, he thought of all the new power he would have, after he mastered wandless magic. He had no doubt now that professor Peverell was right. All adult wizards were weakened cripples. They relied on a tool that was used to control them. He would be more powerful than them all someday, because he would learn the right way to wield this power.

With this, the world would be his to command. Peverell was right after all. Purebloods weren't the better wizard. Oh Merlin no, he could see that clearly now. The professor had shown them all that. After all, what good was a wizard who was helpless without his wand? They were useless. Obviously, the more powerful type of wizard would soon fill this school thanks to the Professor, who was teaching them all the right way. The way to true power.

The ministry was full of blithering idiots who had permanently damaged their own kind out of fear. It was obvious to him that he had to change that. Once he'd gained enough power, their defenses would no doubt seem as weak to him as it did to the extraordinary man teaching them. Then he would tear the weak and fearful ministry to the ground. It would be pointless to try and change it from the inside, when it was filled with such weak idiots.

Peverell currently had power in spades and was willing to teach them. And he would learn. He wanted to know everything about the professor. Where did he come from? Where did he live now? Who taught the magic-master before him? He craved that knowledge, and so he would memorize every word that came from this man's lips, knowing that it would lead him to greatness.

He was determined to become Peverell's apprentice, so that he could learn everything he taught in class and more. Raising his free hand, he showed the professor his orb with the smile he used to draw people to his side. Several students looked at him with envy, and then began trying more determinedly. He barely refrained from laughing at their weak control. Wandless magic just seemed to come naturally to him, like when he first started using his wand, but a little different. It felt wonderful, and freeing.

"Very good Mr. Riddle," Hadrian praised, thinking that maybe if he was kind and encouraging to the boy, he'd be less cruel and psychotic in the future. Perhaps he would take Riddle under his wing. "You have excellent control of the light, but can you make one in both hands?"

Tom struggled for a moment, panting at the strain, but he forced his magic to obey, and made a second orb appear.

"Wonderful! You seem to have an aptitude for wandless magic," Hadrian complimented, smiling at the extremely pleased Tom.

Abraxas, seeing the smile, seethed with envy, then stalked over with a cocky smile of his own, and showed off two glowing orbs. Tom was furious as Peverell's attention shifted to Abraxas, and he complimented the boy on his equally amazing control. He wouldn't stand for being forced to share Peverell's attention.

"With the two of you, perhaps we'll be able to move at a faster pace than I'd planned!" Hadrian said, beaming at them, and wondering if he would have to give both of them extra lessons. "Since you both seem to have a good grasp on this, and I'm sure you're eager to learn more, perhaps you could help the others before our next lesson? I'm sure you two would have an easier time explaining how this works to your peers than I have. I'd love to teach you more, but I have to make sure everyone accomplishes at least one not flickering orb before we can move on," Hadrian explained.

Abraxas gave a small bow, and purred, "It will be an honor assisting you, professor." That said he swaggered off to help the others.

Tom glowered at his back, then turned a fake smile on the professor, "Likewise, I would be pleased to offer you my help anytime sir."

Inside, Hadrian was snickering, as he could see the budding rivalry between the two. He'd have to tell Teddy that the dark lord was fighting with the Death Eaters over his attention. Outside, he merely grinned brightly, "Your help is appreciated."

Tom felt his insides fluttering at the grin, and wondered if it was something he'd eaten, then rushed off to help the others.

Eventually, the class was over, with only a few kids succeeding, but more than there would have been without the two Slytherins helping. All of them left the room ecstatic about learning more soon. Well, almost all of the kids left happy. Tom, however, had a bone to pick, and cornered Abraxas as they were walking to their next class.

Gripping his shirt tightly, Tom snarled, "You are aware that I wish to get close to Peverell, and I warned everyone what would happen to idiots who interfered with my plans, so what do think you are doing?"

"Ah, but I'm sure you've noticed that you aren't the only one interested in the professor for one reason or another," Abraxas grinned, flipping his long platinum locks, "If I play my cards right, he might agree to an engagement with me in a few years time. My parents will be delighted with my choice of spouse, and I won't have to marry some annoying bint I know nothing about." Looking Tom in the eye, he smirked, "I might be young, but he's clearly the biggest squid in the pond, and I'd be a fool NOT to go after someone like that. Besides, it's important to have goals for the future."

A feminine sneer interrupted them. "If I were you I'd get new goals. A beauty wouldn't choose scrawny kids like you. Even if you are a Malfoy, I'm sure he'd prefer someone closer to his own caliber... Someone like ME," The girl purred.

Turning, they came face to face with the school beauty, seventh year Ravenclaw, Dorothea Carrow, and her clique. "Besides, I don't think he'd swing your way even if you were older. After all, neither of you are very attractive little brats...Now move along **children**, you're standing in the way of my new favorite class. I'm sure the professor has much to...'teach' me." Swishing her hair back, she stalked forwards with her group who shoved them aside.

"That BITCH!" Malfoy growled, barely refraining from storming after them to set Carrow's stupid hair on fire.

Tom was just as pissed. He hated that Malfoy and Carrow refused to give up their own plans for the Professor. Now he had to worry that the professor would fall for those stupid wenches' charms, and ignore him completely, because she had an excellent point.

He was young and weak, with nothing to offer, and no way to capture Peverell's attention. Right now, even Malfoy had an advantage over him. Clenching his fists with frustration, he decided he'd just have to do his best to scare off interlopers.

0000000

For the next several weeks, the students were taught how to channel magic through their entire body, so eventually, instead of glowing orbs; there were glowing limbs, and finally whole bodies. Tom, with his followers, and the Peverell fans fought each other to get more one on one time with the professor. Tom grew more frustrated every time they interrupted one of his chats with the professor. He'd already cursed three people today, and no one could prove a thing thanks to some wandless jinxes he'd learned.

Unlike most of the other imbeciles in this school, who had only done what was required, He had been practicing. Spells that he'd barely struggled with before were a breeze, and he had figured out how to cast curses, while others applauded themselves for _**glowing**_. He scoffed at himself remembering how accomplished he had felt when he had managed that trick weeks ago. Now he was practicing every spell he'd ever been taught in order to master them without the crutch of a wand.

Currently, his favorite thing about wandless magic was that no one could tell when he cursed them. It was extremely effective, which is why he planned to start studying counter-curses soon. He would need them when the other buffoons finally caught up in case one of the Gryffindors decided to pick a fight.

Hadrian who was often on corridor patrol duty because he was the Slytherin head of house, had noticed the students acting strange around him, but chose to ignore it. Tom stayed close and was constantly asking questions about wandless magic during class, while Abraxas intentionally stayed up past curfew to see him. When he confronted Abraxus about it, he gave the excuse of wanting to study with him, and would give him extremely 'adoring puppy eyes' as he had dubbed them until he caved and tutored him some. There was also a seventh year Ravenclaw and her friends who shamelessly flirted with him, but he managed to avoid her most of the time, thanks to the marauders map. He'd never been able to get rid of it, and he was glad, because he got a great deal of amusement from sneaking up on kids who snuck out late at night. Most of the time though, he was using it to avoid the students.

Maybe when the Death Eaters were older and not so cute, he'd have more luck sending them away. They weren't evil, yet, so he couldn't justify scaring the living hell out of them. Strangely Tom had changed over the past few weeks, and though he didn't get along well with most kids, he wasn't treating students who weren't purebloods like they were the scum of the earth anymore. On the other hand, he'd stopped being a suck up to the other adults, which made Slughorn sad. Maybe Tom had changed for the better? ...Probably not.

Towards the end of the day after his classes were over, Dumbledore wandered over to where he stood with one of his two magnets in the hall. His current, most endearing cling-on, Abraxas, looked disdainfully up at the older man as he approached.

"I've been pondering this for awhile now, but I just can't figure out why you invented the werewolf cure. Is it because you used to be a werewolf?" Dumbledore asked curiously. Abraxas was interested as well, but he didn't like how bluntly the old man had asked.

Hadrian rolled his eyes, then sighed sadly as he thought back...or was it forward now? Either way, he began to explain, "No. The cure was for Teddy... My son. It would have worked, but he received serious injuries and died before I could administer it. He was only ten at the time."

The younger boy looked horrified. Abraxas glared at Dumbledore for such an insensitive question. Both wondered whom Hadrian had, had a child with. Abraxas began planning to get rid of the interloper. He already had to compete with Tom and the other students; he refused to allow any more interference.

Dumbledore seemed to feel guilty for his questioning of such a sensitive topic, "I am truly sorry for your loss. I had no idea you had a child... You must have had him quite young."

Hadrian nodded, smiling softly as he remembered the days before Teddy lost his body, "I was an ill prepared single father at 17, but I did my best." He chuckled sadly, "His mother, who died during battle, was a metamorphmagus, and so was Teddy. Whenever he'd get mad, his hair would fluff up in these adorable red spikes." He felt his eyes watering, and excused himself. He suddenly needed to go home and reassure himself that Teddy was there, even if he didn't look the same. Luckily, it was the end of the day, so he wouldn't miss any classes by going home now. Thinking of how he'd failed Teddy always hurt.

Abraxas sneered at Dumbledore as Hadrian left because the moment Peverell turned away, a malicious grin appeared on the red haired old goat. Abraxas knew that look. He wore it on his own face when he managed to strike a sensitive topic in a competitor, or an enemy. In other words, discovered a potential weakness in his opponent. Abraxas knew he couldn't let it go, so he rushed to inform Tom, who had his own interest in Peverell's welfare.

"Can you believe the nerve of that man?!" Abraxas griped after he'd explained what had happened.

"I wonder what the old goat's after…" Tom pondered as he turned and began to pace in the Slytherin dorm. The possibilities for why Dumbledore would bring a man he hated here were endless. "Just keep an eye on him," he ordered Abraxas, as he moved to prepare for bed. Abraxas nodded and stalked out. They had settled their differences after that wretched Ravenclaw pissed them both off. Abraxas, despite his crush on Peverell, agreed to follow Tom again, so long as he could resume his pursuit of Hadrian in the future. Tom had reluctantly agreed, because Malfoy was still a powerful ally he wanted for the future, so now they were protecting their investments.

Peverell was an incredible teacher. Tom, through determination and much practice, had managed to keep ahead of the other students with his wandless magic. His followers had copied his example, and he helped them train occasionally.

He had cut out all of the Purebloods with weak magic shortly after Peverell's lecture. With careful manipulation, he convinced the members left in his group to accept more knowledgeable, and powerful half bloods who wanted in. It became a rite of passage to fight for the right to join his group. New members who were determined to sign on had to viciously fight against their prejudiced pureblood peers. The ones who lost were cast out, but Tom encouraged them to learn from their mistakes and attempt again in the future.

The new followers were far superior to the old group. He was irritated at times, that he had accepted the idea that purebloods were better than other wizards. He, himself, was proof that, that was preposterous. His power had always been larger than his peers and he was a half blood. He refused to believe that he was less powerful than weak, inbred fools like the Crabbes, and the Goyles, whose refusal to risk 'contaminating' their family had turned them to little more than squibs. He still hated muggles with a passion, but a wizard was a wizard no matter the blood.

Someday he would rule the magical realm. Then he'd make the idiots who tried to cripple him with wands pay. He'd show the crippled purebloods just what a half blood could do. Chuckling to himself he slipped into bed, dreaming of his victory.

00000000

The moment Hadrian arrived at his home he immediately searched for his son. He found him in the kitchen gnawing on a fresh deer carcass, and even though he'd come across similarly gory scenes many times, this never failed to make him nauseous. It was probably those dead black eyes looking up at him while his kid ate it.

"At least you have some manners now. I remember when you first got a body. You'd drag half a stag around the house and leave a mess for me to clean up. I'm surprised you don't do it more now that we have house elves," he gagged as Teddy intentionally snapped a few bones. He knew he did it on purpose, just to see him twitch.

"Is this what you've been doing all day? Snacking on the local wildlife? Just because you're a dragon, doesn't mean you have to eat like one. They have a very tough digestive system, and can survive off of the same things humans eat, so I don't know why you do this. The only explanation's I have are that either you like to see me cringe, or you actually enjoy doing this. I'm not sure which I'd prefer it to be," he groaned, looking away from the carnage.

Teddy ignored him in favor of finishing his snack, and then trotted over and wiped a bloody paw down his shirt.

"I was wrong. You have no manners and are a complete slob. Just so you're aware, I love you, but I don't have to like you right now," He hissed. Teddy must have finally sensed his distress, because he tensed and whined at him curiously.

"I'm fine," he lied, as he banished the blood from his clothes and Teddy, "I'm just gonna go to bed." Ignoring Teddy's concerned calls, he left to go to his room. He needed some time alone. Seeing his son hadn't made him feel better after all, especially when he had to watch him eat like a wild animal. There was only one thing that would ever make this better, and that was getting Teddy a body. The rest of his night was sleep free and stressful as he worried if he would ever be able to fix his son.

What if the ritual slab was nothing more than a legend? What if he was doing all of this for nothing, and he'd have to start searching for a new solution? …Was there any hope at all of getting Teddy's body back? Shrugging his doubts off, he locked them away for later if the worst happened. If they found that the slab had been a lie, then he would deal with it then. Until then he had to focus, and believe that it was there, and that all he had to do was get to it.

00000000

As the semester went on, and Halloween approached, Hadrian started teaching the kids how to cast a wandless jelly legs jinx. They're all finally getting to where they can actually fire spells at things, so hopefully Hadrian will be able to move them out of the simple magic soon. Unfortunately there are a few stragglers…

"Professor," Walburga asked, frustratedly waving her glowing blue hand at her target. Poor boy looked terrified. Some of the spells fired, were exploding rather than simply jinxing, so his fear was understandable. "How do I cast this spell?"

Hadrian sighed then carefully explained it to her. He didn't understand why it was so hard for some students to accept that you just moved your hand exactly like you would a wand.

Tom and his little minions had it all down pat, and were sending each other tripping around the room. The only ones who weren't stumbling, were Abraxus, who was dodging them, and Tom, whom Hadrian was amazed to see performing perfect counter spells before his opponent could hit him.

"I'm impressed Mr. Riddle! How did you learn to do the counter curse?" He asked.

"I just practiced the movements, and channeled my magic. It was simple really," Tom boasted. His magic had grown larger since he'd begun practicing, and the spell casting grew easier every day.

"Hmm," Hadrian mumbled thinking for a moment. Having Tom around was surprisingly enjoyable. He was easy to teach, and with the exception of the first day had never caused trouble. He had worked hard, and was better than all of the other students, so Hadrian felt confident that now was the time. Finally he could offer advanced lessons without other teachers or students thinking he was picking favorites. He almost burst out laughing at the idea of Voldemort being his favorite. "Come with me a moment Mr. Riddle," He ordered, moving into his office at the head of the room, "Everyone else, please continue practicing! I'll be back in a moment."

Closing his office door he turned to the boy and asked, "I have free time most weekends, how would you like to take some more advanced lessons on the side?" Riddle's eyes widened, and an ecstatic grin appeared on his face.

"I would greatly enjoy such an opportunity!" Tom swore. He had been trying since the beginning of the year to get the man's attention. He'd almost assumed it was hopeless. Now here he was being offered advanced wandless lessons!

"Wonderful. I'll see if Headmaster Dippet will allow me to instruct you on weekends," Hadrian replied, writing a note for himself. Tom was nearly bursting with glee as he left the professor's office and continued with the normal lessons. After class let out, Tom couldn't resist taunting Abraxas with the news. Just as Tom had predicted, he was furious, and sulked the rest of the evening.

Meanwhile Hadrian went to the headmaster's office, where he had a frustrating chat with Dippet.

"There's a Halloween ball in a few days," Dippet twittered after hearing his request, "If you go, I'll let you tutor Mr. Riddle."

"This is extortion," Hadrian hissed, glowering at the old man sitting smugly in his office chair.

"Extortion is such as harsh term. I like to think of this as a fair trade! I have something you need; you have something I need. All I'm asking for is a trade so we both get what we want! Now, either you go to this party, or my answer is no," Dippet stated gleefully, thinking about all the money he'd make from the fundraising ball with Peverell there. Hadrian glared at him, but after a moment he reluctantly nodded in agreement. He owed the kid.

"Excellent! I'll see you there. Don't be late," Dippet lectured. Hadrian had to restrain himself to keep from choking the man. As he stalked off, he wondered if he was forever doomed to have a manipulative headmaster. Twirling on the spot, he apparated home to find a costume.

00000000

I have gone over this darn thing like five times, but I made a lot of changes while editing, so if anyone notices any inconsistencies/things that don't make sense, please point them out for me and I'll try to fix it :) Thanks for reading my story, feel free to let me know if you liked it, or if you have any questions.


	3. man out of time P2

Sorry for taking so long, but the next chapter is here!

Warning- Future slash and violence

Disclaimer- Still do not own

000000

It was the night before Halloween, and Abraxas was pleased but frustrated at the same time. He had managed to get closer to Peverell by sneaking out every evening for private tutoring sessions, but being up so late was exhausting. Sure, he got to see the object of his infatuations, but staying out at night was proving hazardous to his good looks. He'd noticed dark rings under his eyes this morning!

At the end of their session for the night, he looked across the table they had been using, and stated, "Mr. Hadrian, I believe it would be far more beneficial for both of us if we met sooner for our study sessions. I propose we meet for lunches instead."

"I wondered if you'd ever ask for a different time," Hadrian chuckled. For the past month, he had stopped stalking around the dungeons imitating Snape, and instead he had been hanging out with Abraxas, whom he was very fond of.

"Lunch sounds fine. We can start tomorrow," Hadrian agreed, looking over the marauder's map.

"Excellent, I assume we'll meet in your office instead? That way no one else will show up and interrupt us- Er, I mean our spell work," Abraxas stumbled to say, flushing a little. He was grateful that Hadrian was looking at the strange paper he sometimes carried instead of him at the moment; his mind had been betraying him all the time lately. He blamed it on the fact that he was fourteen, and his hormones were going haywire. It was a nuisance, especially when he had to deal with Peverell.

"Sure," Hadrian said, standing and packing up he papers he'd been grading along with the map.

Moving to stand by his professor as they left, Abraxas looked up at him and queried, "Is it true that you'll be going to the Halloween ball?"

"Unfortunately yes. Now go on, it's far past your bed time," Hadrian sighed rubbing his forehead where his scar used to be. How he dreaded the events to come, knowing that he would have to partake in the fundraising dances thanks to Dippet. It was part of their agreement that he would have to dance with the highest bidders for the first few hours. It was going to be exhausting.

Abraxas left the room ecstatic. His parents would be taking him with them, which meant he would have the chance to introduce them to Hadrian. They already approved of his ambitious goals, and had agreed to help him. They wanted the powerful pureblood to join the Malfoy line and add greatness of their family name. One thing was for certain; tomorrow he would get a dance with Hadrian before the night was through!

000000

With Teddy's helpful opinions, Hadrian managed to put together a costume. He'd cast a spell over a black cloak so it would blow softly or violently depending on his mood, and made tiny realistic stars that would shine and move around slowly. It added an occasional glimmer to his ragged cloak that Teddy approved of. As another special effect, he was also using his magic to hover so he can glide like Death. The reaper was either laughing his ass of right about now, or feeling very smug at his choice of costume.

The moment he entered the decadent building that they were holding the ball in, fans swarmed him. The purebloods were very impressed with Dippet for getting the reclusive Hadrian here, and eager to fund a school with Peverell teaching their children, and to get a dance with Hadrian. As the night wore on, Hadrian met several parents and single wizards, who introduced themselves, then either flirted with him, or tried to get him to sign an autograph. Both males and females tried to seduce him, but he wasn't surprised by it. Apparently the wizarding world didn't care about gender, because they had potions and spells to help them secure an heir.

Purebloods would all be inbred squibs if the potions hadn't been developed. Thanks to them, there was a little more genetic diversity, which was why purebloods were perfectly fine with it. Some muggleborns and half bloods were still extremely prejudiced, but the majority of the magical population considered them imbeciles. So Hadrian isn't surprised when just as many men as women attempt to gain his attention. Unfortunately for them, none of the people attempting to talk to him were the slightest bit interesting.

He was happy to see Abraxas, who bumped into him after he'd first started fending people who hadn't paid for a dance off. At least there was one person here he knew and didn't despise; apparently he'd also paid for the first dance which made him laugh. The kid was adorable in the strangest of ways sometimes. The dance was short but sweet, as Abraxas insisted on leading, but clearly had no idea how to do so with someone taller than him. Hadrian solved this when he insisted that their robes would cover their feet, so it was fine for Abraxas to place his on top of his.

Abraxas was a little hesitant at first, but when the music started up he quickly acquiesced. Then he felt them float off the ground a little, which startled him, but he was a Malfoy, so he hid his surprise, and eventually relaxed into the unique sway with Hadrian. It felt like success, and he was eagerly anticipating the last dance, which his parents had already purchased for him. He'd made sure he would be the first and the last for Hadrian that night.

Afterwards, Hadrian was introduced to Abraxas' parents who were surprisingly friendly. It seemed like the Malfoys didn't turn into a family of arse holes until Lucius was spawned, which might not even happen in this timeline. He swore to do a private dance of joy later; Lucius had been a scumbag.

He would have loved to continue talking with the Malfoys, who insisted he visit sometime, but he had to continue his 'charitable work', and they had to go chat with the minister for a while. Abraxas clearly wasn't happy, but he'd gone with them nonetheless. He owed them for getting him his dances with Hadrian.

After another hour of dancing with exasperating strangers, his current dance with Dumbledore was interrupted by a tall man with auburn hair; styled shortly despite custom, and alluring golden eyes.

"Excuse me Dumbledore," the man said, before cutting in and completely ignoring the old goat, who huffed and stalked off. Hadrian didn't appreciate his audacity.

"Isn't it rude to steal a dance and then not even introduce yourself?" Hadrian asked after a few moments. He was irritated that he hadn't been given a name or even asked for his before the arrogant ponce had cut in. It had interrupted his admittedly mind numbing discussion with Dumbledore, but he was NOT impressed by the man's rudeness.

"Ah, but I believe we've already met," the man stated as he twirled him by his reluctantly offered hand.

"Really? Where?" Hadrian asked, raising a confused brow as he was tugged back in. He knew he would remember if he had met this arrogant sod anywhere else.

"Only in my dreams, but I must say, you're far more stunning in person," the stranger assured him before kissing his hand.

"Oh," he said an amused grin sliding over his face as they glided back and forth. That had to be one of the lamest pickup lines he'd ever heard.

"Furthermore, I'm curious about your choice of costume. Are you a dementor? If so, a kiss from you for my soul seems more than a fair trade," He drolled smoothly, winking at him.

Scoffing at his poor flirting skills Hadrian replied, "Unfortunately for you sir knight," he paused with a glance over the gentleman's lightly glowing armor, "I don't trade kisses for souls."

"Oh dear, that is unfortunate; at least tell me your name, so I might know the name of the beauty who has bewitched me so," the knight begged, smiling hopefully as they made a small circle.

"I thought you knew me; didn't I tell it to you in a dream?" He joked, chuckling, before he answered, "My name is Peverell, Hadrian Peverell…"

The man looked gob smacked as he asked, "The face that launched a thousand ships, is the man I hear defeated the unbeatable Dark Lord? What hope does a mere man such as I, have to tempt an angel like you down to earth?"

"You've named me many things, but I've yet to learn yours," he pointed out, laughing at the corny lines this admittedly attractive loon was spewing.

"Nicolas Flamel, but you may call me Nick," Nicolas said with a mock bow. Everything seemed to freeze for a moment as the news sunk in, and Hadrian realized he was talking to a six hundred and fifteen year old man, who had been alive long enough to know about the slab. Hell, he might even know how to make one, and if Hadrian played his cards right, then he might be able to fix Teddy much sooner than he'd planned.

Curiously Flamel asked, "So, if you're not a dementor, what are you?"

"I'm dressed as Death's master," he replied grinning flirtatiously to cover up his shock. There were several ways to get information from people. He knew torture could be unreliable, so he decided to play it safe. He was going to flirt back and fake interest until he had all the information he needed. Right now he had the advantage, because the man was already interested; he just had to make sure it stayed that way.

"From the children's stories?" Flamel laughed.

"No. I am a Peverell, which makes it my ancestor's story," he stated, frowning a little. The story was nothing to mock; not when it was real.

"I'm sorry if I offended you," Nick assured, raising his hands, "It slipped my mind for a moment that you were related to the legendary hallow holders…" Hadrian was distracted when a woman bumped into him as she passed, so he didn't catch the greed that passed through Flamel's eyes for a moment. When he looked back, the man just appeared apologetic.

"No, no, you didn't. It's just that the story is a sensitive topic," he reassured Nicolas. Not everyone believed the story, and that was their choice. Besides, if they did, it would just cause problems for him. He'd never forget how cruel people could become when they thought someone had a hallow that they could take. For a while he and Nicolas had a long convoluted conversation about other legendary items. Hadrian really just wanted other, more important information.

They had just finished making plans to meet again around Christmas since Hadrian would be too busy working at Hogwarts until then, when he felt a small hand grasp his.

"Pardon me, but I believe this next dance is mine," Abraxas cut in, sneering at Flamel, who chuckled and raised his hands in mock defeat.

"Such poor manners for a Malfoy! What would your parents think?" Flamel chided him.

Hadrian could practically see Abraxas' hackles rise so he cut in, "I did promise him a dance Nicolas, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait if you'd like to continue our conversation."

Turning to Hadrian, Flamel grinned and said, "No, that's alright, I have to go now anyway, but have fun dancing with the delightful little imp. I look forward to seeing you during the holidays." Before Hadrian could reply, Flamel activated his portkey home and disappeared.

For a moment Abraxas glared at the spot where the latest obstacle to his future relationship had disappeared. He had been furious when he'd seen a stranger dancing with Hadrian. The fact that he had clearly also set his sights on Hadrian was unacceptable, and Abraxas refused to stand by and watch any future chances he had with Hadrian be stolen away, so he'd rushed over to cut in. He just hoped he hadn't been too late.

Straitening up as high as he could, he placed his hands on Hadrian's waist, and stepped gently onto his feet. He had been the first man to dance with Hadrian tonight, and he would definitely be the last. Hadrian smiled with amusement at Abraxas swift move to be the lead for their second dance. He placed his own hands on the young man's shorter shoulders as they rocked in small circles. The need to lead was a Malfoy thing no matter the time period apparently.

"Who was that man?" Abraxas inquired. He'd need a name if he wanted to destroy the interloper.

"That was Flamel," Hadrian informed him, "he seemed interesting." That was one way to put it. He needed to get the information about the slab as soon as possible. Abraxas tried not to look hurt as he felt a sharp pang in his heart.

0000000

When he got home, he told Teddy about his night. Teddy seemed amused for most of it, but he really didn't like the strong cologne that had somehow gotten on his father's back. Hadrian had no idea how that had happened, but he shrugged it off, thinking he'd probably just bumped into someone some time that evening.

Unknown to any of the castles inhabitants, a man was walking around outside under a disillusionment spell, and trying to see where Hadrian was chuckling at his ingenuity. At the last second, before the stunning creature Flamel had met at the ball could walk away, he'd sprayed a liquidized tracking potion on the back of his robes. With it, all he had to do was activate it, and then only he would be able to see, and follow a small blue line to whatever had been sprayed. A bit much for a first meeting, but Flamel HAD to see him again.

Peeking in the latest window, he spotted Hadrian, and… Was that a dragon?! Gasping loudly he covered his mouth and quickly ducked back in case the beast had heard him. After a few moments of nothing happening, he figured the monster wasn't coming after him, so he risked another glimpse and was incredulous. It appeared that the giraffe sized monster was speaking to Hadrian! It was clearly irritated about something, but instead of tearing into Hadrian it was just grumbling unintelligibly at him. Hadrian didn't appear surprised at it, and though he couldn't hear what he was saying, Flamel knew Hadrian was actually conversing with the beast like he could understand it.

Flamel was fascinated. The moment he'd seen this man standing across the room, he'd known there was something special about him. This was looking like the first piece of a rather interesting puzzle. First he'd admitted to being a descendant of the Peverell family, and now he was talking to dragons? Better and better. What he really wanted to know was how this man, who appeared seemingly out of thin air, had defeated the Elder Wand holder while he was conscious. It should have been impossible, because the Elder Wand could take control of its master's own hand to defend them in moments of weakness.

Oh yes, he was very much aware that the hallows were real, and he would have tried to obtain them for himself, but he was well aware of what befell those who weren't meant to wield the items. He'd never dared take one for himself, but he knew how they worked. The only way Peverell should have been able to snatch the Elder Wand from Grindelwald was while the man was sleeping. It made no sense that he had simply walked up and defeated him, and yet he had. Flamel wanted to know how, and he wanted this powerful man for himself.

He'd never denied himself the finer things in life, and he craved this one almost as much as he'd craved immortality. He would find out the beautiful young Peverell's secrets, and someday he would belong to him. Making a small incision in his palm, he picked up a tiny rock and made a binding circle with his blood so he would always be able to find this place, then took out his wand and activated it. The circle glowed brightly for a moment, then settled down as he hid it amongst some other rocks lying nearby. Afterwards he began walking out of the wards so he could apparate.

Hadrian would never find it unless he knew what to look for, but now Flamel would always be able to find Hadrian's lovely little castle. The dragon might be a problem later, but he was confident that if it came down to it he could put the monster down. For now he'd focus on getting Peverell to himself. First he'd have to get him away from Hogwarts, after all, as a teacher he wouldn't have much free time for Flamel to visit. Chuckling he decided to chat with his old 'friend' Dumbledore, and see if they could work something out. He'd heard the old man was quite cross at Hadrian for some reason, so perhaps with enough incentive the man could be bribed to help him out.

The moment Flamel Apparated away was when Hadrian noticed a disturbance in the wards. Eyes widening he held a hand up to silence Teddy and expanded his senses. There was foreign magic all in the air, and as he focused he realized he could trace it to just outside the window. Using a small bit of magic he stepped through the wall and searched the ground where the small power was emanating from. A rock coated with a swirl of drying blood lay innocuously amongst a group of pebbles.

Cautiously he picked it up and tried to trace the magic back to its master, but the amount that had been used was far too small. Angrily he crushed the rock into powder that slid through his hands. Someone had followed him home, planted this little bug so they could find him again, and hadn't left him a big enough trail to hunt them down with. The worst part, Hadrian realized, as he looked back into the window where Teddy's eyes looked back; was that they saw his son… Or rather, the dragon he'd been hiding in his castle.

It was illegal to keep a dragon unless the ministry gave permission, and Hadrian didn't plan on letting anyone know about Teddy. Whoever had been here, they had seen something they shouldn't have. One way or another, he was going to find whoever had casually invaded his home, and put them down. All he'd have to do is wait until they attempted to put tracing magic on him again or tried to blackmail him about Teddy.

For now all he could do was strengthen his wards and be patient.

Flamel who had been preening over his success as his elves poured him a glass, snarled when he felt his trace flicked out of existence. Flinging the glass against a wall, he watched impassively as the elves cleaned it up. Hadrian had to be very powerful if he'd sensed such a small amount in his yard. He would have to find some other way to keep track of Hadrian, but first he needed to get him away from the school. Turning to the fire, he went to call up Dumbledore.

0000000

Abraxas was relieved when school started up again. It meant that Flamel wouldn't be able to see Hadrian for some time, so he had ample opportunities to woo him. He was ecstatic, until a few days later he found out that Tom would also be getting lessons from Hadrian. Taking deep breaths, he reassured himself that Riddle was for too cold and cruel to ever want someone. He just wasn't capable of such an emotion.

The only reason Tom wanted to take up Hadrian's time was because he had knowledge that was otherwise unreachable. Therefore Abraxas had nothing to worry about. Really he should be more worried about that Carrow girl. Grumbling to himself he pondered what he should do about her as he made his way to his next class.

At the same time Tom was reminiscing on his own lessons with Peverell, which were going very well. The extra one on one attention from the professor helped him advance past that dreadful elementary stage, and Tom was now the only one able to do wandless magic on a fourth year level. He was quite proud of this accomplishment. After each lesson, he made sure to teach his followers, and though he never showed them everything, they excelled far more than those who weren't members of his team. More students made the effort to join when they realized how much they could learn from him.

Tom was also practicing more on his own during the next several weeks. Being so in tune with his core helped him excel more than he ever had with magic. He still felt nauseous thinking about how pathetic he might have been had Peverell never joined the staff here. He felt that he owed the man. Magic was more valuable to him than anything else, and the professor had saved him from crippling his. He didn't know how he would pay the man back, but Peverell deserved some sign of his gratitude. He didn't like it, but he owed a great debt, that he would repay someday.

Focusing intently on his hands, Tom grinned as a green flame formed around them. A great debt indeed.

00000000

During the winter break, Dippet assigned Hadrian to go on a weeklong mission to collect hair from a valcore. Valcores were giant humanoid beasts with horns, a large head, claws, thick legs and thin arms. They were quite strong, as one had been recorded ripping a tree out of the ground and holding it like a baseball bat during an encounter with a knight. It sounded challenging and fun at the time… It was NOT.

There was a raging blizzard surrounding his entire trip. Icy winds tore at him the whole time as he stumbled through magical Ireland's thick forests, but he cast a warming charm over himself. The woods were almost as dark as the forbidden forest, which made it even harder to see where he was going through the raging storm. He'd lost the map that would lead him to the creature some time ago, because the broom he was given had been jinxed.

He'd been flying along occasionally glancing down at the map, when the broom had literally exploded and sent him crashing to his death with wooden shrapnel stabbed in all the worst places. When he came back to life, he was exhausted like usual, and staggering on his feet, but he managed to keep his balance. Leaning down, he examined the magic on the clearly cursed broom.

He was furious when he discovered that he could identify the magic as belonging to one Albus Dumbledore. The loon had screwed with his broom! Thinking, he pondered what the old man could possibly have against him when it dawned on him who the old coots lover was at this point in time. Groaning, he pulled a hand through his matted bloody hair, frustrated. How could he have forgotten that Grindelwald and the goat had been together?! He needed to remember information like this so he wasn't blindsided by it.

No matter what though, Albus would pay for this. Angrily swearing, he continued the search for valcore on foot, stumbling through three feet of snow. He spent more than a week camping out and scouting for caves or tunnels, but it found him first.

He'd been sitting against a tree half asleep, when the hungry beast swooped in out of nowhere, and scooped him up. Fangs tore at him as it shoved him into its gaping maw when it managed to swallow him whole. Just as the stomach acid begins to digest his skin, he shifted into his animagus form. He's a Dracolich, a massive dragon made entirely of bone with Avada Kedavra green power gleaming within. A magical animagus form is one of the many perks to being Death's master.

As he grew, his form stretched the beast's stomach. For a minute it seems like he was going to be crushed to death in his attempt to transform, because one of his wings break, but then the valcore pops and he burst forth. The whole affair was extremely painful and exhausting. Trudging through the snow on his paws, and stepping in the steaming guts, he retrieved the head from the shredded corpse and begins the long trek back on foot. He can't fly with a broken wing, but he can walk if it's turned back into a broken arm.

000000000

Dumbledore was eating lemon drops in Dippet's office when he tumbles in exhaustedly. Dumbledore looked at him with angry incredulity for a moment, before his concerned mask slipped on. It was too late for him to hide it though, Dumbledore was obviously irritated that he made it back alive.

"Your valcore hair, as requested," Hadrian announced, placing the head on the table, with his good arm, for Dippet, who frowned and said pointedly, "I would have been done sooner, but I had some minor difficulties with the broom you gave me Mr. Dumbledore." Dumbledore managed not to shift anxiously or glare at him.

"Oh Merlin! What happened?! Should we call for a healer?!" Dippet squealed, looking at Hadrian nauseously. Hadrian looked down at himself. There was a lot more blood and festering wounds than he had expected from the stomach acid still painfully eating through his skin. Well, you live and you learn.

"No, no, I'll be fine. I've got good healing potions and salves in my office," Hadrian quickly insisted. He'd just heal later and be perfectly flawless again, which would alert any healer who looked at him that he wasn't normal. That would lead to uncomfortable questions, and an increase in people who were out to get him. He already had too many of those.

"Then please go tend to your wounds. You look to be in a great deal of pain." Dumbledore insisted, ushering him out.

"Very well," Hadrian said, scoffing at the false concern as he left. He had better things to do than hang out with sneaky old bastards. He wondered how his son was doing, and was glad he had made it home in time for Christmas. Hadrian was the only one capable of wrapping the presents after all… Huffing sadly, he headed to his office to take care of his wounds before he went home for Christmas. He'd have to meet up with Flamel soon. He couldn't believe it had been months since he'd first seen the man, but school and building the time machine just in case Flamel didn't know anything had kept him busy these last few months.

00000

Tom was frustrated. He had waited in Hadrian's office for the past half hour, and the professor hadn't showed up yet. Tom wondered where Hadrian disappeared to during the past week. Growing tired of waiting, Tom stood to leave, when a blood spattered and heavily wounded Peverell arrives.

Hadrian saw Tom staring, and glanced down at himself. He's still covered in blood, and probably mentally traumatizing the boy. Waving his good hand he banished what he could as his open wounds continue to flow.

"Sorry, I completely forgot about our meeting today. I've been a little busy getting supplies for Slughorn's class," Hadrian apologized. Tom actually looked worried.

"Why are they sending you to gather ingredients? Surely that's bellow your pay grade," Tom asked angrily. It'd take a lot more time to become the most powerful wizard if his mentor went and got himself killed. He knew how dangerous getting potion supplies could be.

Peverell laughed while he gathered bandages from his desk, and stated seriously, "It isn't if I enjoy doing it." Well, it was enjoyable when people didn't sabotage his equipment… Hadrian didn't know if he wanted to hang around if the old coot was going to keep trying to kill him. Dumbledore knew the hallows were real, and if he wasn't careful, Albus could figure out why he wasn't dying no matter what the crazy old goat did. Plus, he'd have more time to interrogate Flamel if he quit.

"You have the power to do literally anything you want, and all you want to do with your gift is get an adrenaline rush?" Tom asked incredulously, then hissed, "If you wanted to, you could rule the world! You have the power, and unlike the old fools relying on wands, no one could take it from you! Why would you squander it on such foolish things when you could do so much more, BE so much more?"

"Ruling the world is boring," Hadrian insisted, "People constantly want your attention, assassins are always waiting in the wings, and it's not very fun. Too much paperwork with the job, and you don't get out much."

"…You're an idiot." Tom sneered.

"Am I?" Hadrian asked. "For starters, gaining control of the world would be a lot of work. Changing it to how you want it to be would be even more difficult, and most people wouldn't agree with the changes made. I've lived and seen too many wars to want to start my own. There isn't a cause I'd be willing to fight for at this point. The only thing that's ever mattered to me are my friends and family, for which I would willingly die for. As for other people, I'm just ignoring them and doing whatever the hell I want," Hadrian stated.

"What if someone tried to stop you from doing what you wanted?" Tom asked curiously.

"You said it yourself, I have enough power to control the world if I felt so inclined. There's really no one who _**could**_ stop me right now, but I'd fight anyone who tried. Help me out here?" He asked shrugging his robes off his head so he could bandage his torso. Carefully he tried to wind some ace bandages around himself.

"So why did you decide to teach?" Tom wondered moving to help after a moment of staring at the lean muscles that were being revealed. Someday he would have better ones, Tom decided, but Peverell's were definitely aesthetically pleasing.

"I was bored and it sounded fun," Hadrian sighed with relief as his wounds were held together comfortably. Tom paused.

"That's it?"

"That's it," he confirmed. Tom huffed exasperatedly, then finished wrapping him up.

"Thanks for the help," Hadrian said gratefully, "As an apology for missing most of our appointment, how would you like to learn a wandless patronus charm? It's a spell that can be used to banish dementors."

"That sounds wonderful," Tom quickly assured him. He was ecstatic; a spell that could get rid of the beasts haunting Azkaban sounded fantastic!

Chuckling, Hadrian put his robes back on and said, "Alright, first you'll focus on your happiest memory, then while you're visualizing it, point and say 'expecto patronum', like this." Turning he pointed to an empty spot on the floor and cast, "Expecto patronum!" A large wolf burst from his wand and loped playfully around the room before him. Ever since he had gotten Teddy, his patronus had been a wolf. Tom watched the big wispy creature bound around him and quickly searched for a happy memory.

He tried thinking of something, and decided to use a memory from before he'd known about Hogwarts. It was a pleasant one of when he'd gotten revenge on the other orphan kids with magic. He couldn't attack them outright anymore now that the ministry could detect his magic, but back then that was his happiest memory.

"Expecto patronum!" Tom said confidently, and waited for his magic to react. Nothing happened.

"That's all right Tom, this is a very difficult spell to master," Hadrian tried to reassure him. Tom was irritated, but he tried again. He could feel his magic rolling, but it just wasn't enough for some reason.

"Perhaps you should try a happier memory if you have one," Hadrian suggested. He was a little concerned, because he had figured Tom would get at least a wisp, but there was nothing. Frowning, he was reminded that Voldemort hadn't had the happiest of childhoods, and wondered if the Dark Lord had ever been able to make a patronus.

Tom kept trying for the rest of the evening while Hadrian watched, but nothing worked. He just got angrier at every failed attempt. Hadrian had made it look so easy. Why couldn't he do it? He had always been good with magic, but now it was refusing to listen to him!

"Why don't you try meditating on this and we'll try more another day? How about on your birthday?" Hadrian suggested, gently patting Tom on the shoulder.

Tom would have wondered how the professor had known his birthday, but he was too frustrated to focus. Shrugging the surprisingly soothing hand off, Tom agreed to meet Peverell, then waved goodbye and left the room. He needed time to cool down so he could seriously practice the spell on his own, and right now he was too angry to dredge up a happy memory.

0000000

"I asked you to scare him off, not try to kill him," Flamel said angrily to Dumbledore.

"I never agreed to those terms," Dumbledore replied through the mirror they were using.

"The deal was that you scare him off, and in return I help you get your lover out of Azkaban! And what took you so long?" Flamel hissed.

Dumbledore scoffed, "I didn't attack Peverell for you, I did it for Gellert, who will escape on his own time, with or without your help." Nick's eyes widened, and then narrowed into a dark glare that promised violence if they were not obeyed.

"You will stay away from Peverell if you know what's good for you," Nick ordered. Dumbledore frowned.

"I shall do as I like Nicolas. Peverell must pay for taking away Gellert, and nothing you say could convince me to leave him alone. He will die for what he's done," Dumbledore said solemnly, before merrily waving goodbye as he stated, "Happy holidays old friend!" Before Flamel could reply, the connection was cut off.

There was nothing Nick could do now; he had no access to the school, and no way to send the heavily warded Peverell castle a letter. He would just have to wait and hope that Dumbledore failed. Clenching his hands into fists Flamel swore, "You will regret this Albus."

0000000

That's all for now, thanks for reading! Also, thank you everyone who took the time to review :)


	4. man out of time P3

Phew! Finally done with the next part lol so all you lovely people can feast your eyes on my latest chapter; ENJOY!

Warning: violence… so much violence… and don't forget the future gayness XD

Disclaimer: do not own

00000000

Tom despised Christmas. He hated it more than he hated his birthday. Every year since he started school, all of the other children got to go home to families that wanted them and 'loved' them, while Tom was left here alone. He doesn't understand why someone abandoned him at an orphanage. He was smarter than the other children, powerful, and good looking according to all of his peers. There was no reason for his family to get rid of him, and yet they had. Anytime he thinks about his parents giving him up, Tom feels a sharp pain in his chest. He'll only forgive them if he finds out that the reason they gave him up is because they'd died. If they're still alive he hopes that they're suffering wherever they are until he can find them.

Contemplating these things wasn't going to help him achieve power enough to produce a patronus. Turning his focus to something else, he tried remembering how kind Peverell had been to him. He thought Christmas might have been better with his professor around, and wondered what the professor was doing today. As far as Tom knew, Peverell had no other family. His son is dead, so the question is what, or maybe who is Peverell rushing to see?

Focusing back on the spell, Tom cast it while thinking about his teacher, and the time he had showed him how to make light in his hands, and how pleased he'd felt when Peverell praised him.

"Expecto Patronum!" He cast. A small wisp appeared at the tip of his wand, then faded, but he still grinned in triumph. Lately just thinking about Peverell made him feel soothed, and calm. It wasn't happy, but it was closer than tormenting classmates made him feel, so he tried again.

0000000

"And then the mighty dragon gobbled up the thieving knight, and he lived happily ever after with the princess; the end…" Hadrian said softly. He didn't want to wake Teddy, who was happily curled around him on his bed. It had taken reading three different tomes about brave and mighty creatures, before Teddy had finally succumbed to sleep after Christmas. Wriggling, he tried to escape from the pile of overheated dragon he was swamped in, when a paw came down and trapped him.

"Bollocks!" Hadrian wheezed from under the weight, and then hissed, "You're far too old to still be pulling this Teddy!" There was no answer, only a deep rumbling purr at the sound of his voice.

0000000

On New Years Eve, Hadrian arrived for their lesson with a chocolate cake.

"Happy fourteenth birthday!" Hadrian announced, holding the treat out to Tom. Tom was ecstatic that the professor took the time to figure out when his birthday was, and that he even got him something. He never knew if his followers gave him gifts because they liked him, or if they just feared and admired him. His peers had even given him gifts as a form of bribery to help them study, so he never really felt satisfied with their offerings. There was absolutely nothing Peverell could gain by giving him a gift, so he actually felt elated.

"You didn't need to do this sir…" Tom said, even as he took the large slice he'd been offered.

"Nonsense. I wanted to!" Hadrian told him. He'd realized that there wasn't anyone around to wish the kid a happy birthday, since everyone had gone home to their families for the winter break, so he figured it couldn't hurt to give the boy a little something to be happy about. He remembered all those Christmases he'd been left alone, and couldn't stand the idea of anyone else going through that.

"…Thank you," Tom mumbled. The next few minutes were spent in comfortable silence as they both consumed their slices.

When they were done, Hadrian placed a hand on his back before Tom could begin working on the spell and said, "Tom, you are the most brilliant young man in this school. If anyone can figure out how to do a patronus charm at your age, it will be you. I know you can do this Tom, I believe in you." There was an odd flutter in his chest, but Tom ignored it, and focused on making a patronus. He had finally managed to do one a few days ago, using a memory of Peverell offering to teach him one on one, and now he wanted to show it off.

Raising his hand, Tom said, "Expecto Patronum!" And out from his wand burst a wolf, much like his professor's, but a little larger, which Tom was still feeling pride over. Hadrian gasped as he looked at the wolf that looked so similar to his own. He remembered how Snape's patronus had reflected his feelings for his mother, Lily, but this was probably just a random occurrence. This was more than likely just another thing he and Tom had in common. He'd always thought it was eerie how similar he had been to Voldemort. This was probably just another one of those strange similarities.

The idea of Voldemort loving him was ridiculous.

"That's wonderful Tom!" Hadrian said. Smiling, he wrapped an arm over Tom's small shoulders and pulled him into a side hug. He could feel Tom tense, and prepared himself to let go, but then Tom slowly leaned into it, and gave a small cautious smile back. Tom hadn't truly liked another human being in his life until Peverell popped up, so this felt odd for him. It seemed the longer he was around the man the more he liked him. He'd foolishly grown attached to him, but he couldn't seem to help it. Moments like this, where Peverell would hold him and praise him, made him feel warm inside.

Tom wanted more, and he was determined that someday, he'd convince Peverell to stand by his side. If he succeeded Peverell would be the most loyal and powerful follower he could ever hope for, and Tom was going to get him. Failure was not an option!

00000

Months later, towards the end of the last semester of the year, Hadrian's students had all gotten to an acceptable level of wandless control. Hadrian wasn't that surprised when Dippet approached him and made a suggestion.

"I've been thinking, and I've decided that I want you to provide more profitable training for your more advanced students. I've heard that Tom and Abraxas have become quite adept at defense, and I believe that they would benefit greatly from training in the forbidden forest," Dippet stated with a twinkle in his eye, then suggested, "Since it's the weekend, today would be an excellent time to start."

Shrugging, Hadrian agreed, since he had nothing better to do, and went off to find his star pupils. Both of them were extremely enthusiastic when he offered to train them in the forest. It wasn't long before they exited the castle, and began to trek through the dark woods together.

"Alright, now usually I wouldn't encourage looking for trouble, but since I'm trying to teach you defense, the first thing we need to, is find something that wants to attack us out here. Finding acromantulas shouldn't be hard, we just need to find and follow a spider really. They live in large nests together," Hadrian said as he looked around them. At first no one could see anything, but eventually Tom noticed and pointed out a trail of tiny spiders. "Yeah, those are the ones we want," Peverell said quietly and motioned for the two cautious students to follow. Obviously they had both heard horror stories about acromantulas and their nests, so they were wisely reluctant to find one.

Hadrian remembered when he and his friends had listened to Hagrid, and was still surprised that they weren't dead. He wondered who the head spider was since Hagrid hadn't found Arogog yet. Arogog had been a giant, very smart monster, so he didn't know what they would find when they arrived at the nest, but Hadrian wouldn't let his pupils get hurt, no matter what they happened upon.

"How come you know that there are acromantulas in these woods professor?" Tom asked curiously.

Pausing for a fraction of a second, Hadrian said, "I take walks out here sometimes," which was true, but it wasn't how he knew about the nest of acromantulas that would only grow stronger with Arogog's help. Frowning he wondered if he could get away with crushing Arogog and telling the young Hagrid that he'd run away, but he decided against it.

Tom, who had no reason not to believe Peverell, nodded in acceptance, and asked interestedly, "What else have you come across in these woods?"

"All sorts of fantastic beasts," Hadrian said, laughing as he remembered the horrible creatures he'd come across. "I've seen unicorns, giants, hippogriffs, centaurs, dementors, and a few werewolves throughout the years."

Confused and slightly disbelieving, Abraxas asked, "Years? But you've only worked at the castle for a few months…"

"I've lived out in these woods longer than I've worked for Hogwarts," Hadrian answered, which again was true, but it wasn't how he'd come across so many strange and deadly creatures out here. Both Tom and Abraxas paused for a moment as what Peverell said sunk in, and then picked up their pace to ask more questions.

"What do you mean 'lived in these woods'?" Tom asked, careful not to trip on the roots that were growing in size.

"I mean what I said. I have a castle out here that I reside in. where did you think I went during holidays?" Hadrian asked. He slowed slightly as he noticed that the larger roots up ahead had signs of old webbing and long scratch marks on them.

"If it's a castle, then why haven't we ever seen it? Hogwarts astronomy tower is tall enough to see the entire forest, and I've never once seen another castle out here," Abraxas pointed out.

Turning, Hadrian raised a brow at the boy, "We live in a world of magic, and you're surprised that you can't see my castle? Think carefully mister Malfoy; I am a very well known person throughout the wizarding world. I have money, power, and secrets galore. Everyone has secrets really, but you don't get as popular as I am without making enemies. Enemies who will do anything to know those secrets," Hadrian slowly explained. "Now, picture this; some arrogant sod with oodles of fame buys a home in a well-known area, but places absolutely no protection on it. What do you think is going to happen?" He asked.

"…They'll get attacked," Abraxas muttered, feeling like an idiot as Tom snickered behind him.

"The stupid ponce who arrogantly showed everyone where his unguarded house was, gets said house burned down and his throat cut in his sleep," Hadrian stated, then asked sarcastically, "Now, you have been taking Defense Against the Dark Arts with me for months, so why do you think no one can see my house?"

"Because you warded it," Abraxas mumbled, scowling with embarrassment.

"Exactly," Hadrian said, looking through a tunnel of web that was big enough for them to walk through. "Today we'll be reviewing, since apparently one of you needs to. I want you both to do basic shielding charms, and keep them up as we walk through the nest. If your shield doesn't hold, there's no need to panic, because I will put my own up around you. The point of this venture is to test your shield against enemies, and to practice it in the safety of my magic before you have a real enemy attacking you in battle," he explained as he began walking into the tunnel.

Cautiously, the two boys each put up a large, slightly glowing blue shield around themselves, and followed Peverell down the hallway of web. The further they went, the bigger the tunnel and the spiders on the walls grew. Neither of the boys were worried about the man sized spiders bouncing off of their shields, and were feeling pretty confident until the tunnel opened up into what looked to be a giant hive of spiders that were crawling down towards them.

When they saw the behemoth standing in a deep chasm before them, they were so shocked they almost dropped their shields.

"Huh. I honestly thought this guy would be smaller…" Hadrian muttered as the head spider began to move its crackling limbs out of the pit. Hadrian would have bet money that this spider wouldn't be as big as Arogog. He'd figured it wouldn't have been as good at catching prey since without Hagrid these great beasts wouldn't be as smart, but that didn't seem to matter. This spider was twice the size of Arogog, and was obviously pissed off that there were intruders in its nest.

Hadrian knew he had to get his students out of here. They were nowhere near as strong as him yet, and a spider of this size could gravely injure them. The only upside here was that he'd get to release some stress he'd built up from dealing with Dumbledore; who had made several more subtle attempts on his life, and his students would hopefully be more successful with their defense magic now that the situation was more intense.

No matter what happened, if worst came to worst he could just apparate them all away from here… but they didn't know that. Not turning away from his stare-down with the big daddy, Hadrian said softly, "No one panic, but this just became a little more serious. On the count of three, I want you both to run. I'll stay here and take care of the big guy. You two just don't let your shields fall, no matter what happens or what you hear."

"I'm not leaving you," Abraxas stated shakily, but firmly, as he moved to stand next to Hadrian. 'How cute,' Hadrian thought, refraining from smiling. If he didn't keep a serious face they might figure out that this wasn't a serious battle.

"We'll just get in the way," Tom snapped pulling him back. He didn't want to leave Peverell either, but he knew that if they stayed they would just be distractions that could get the professor killed. Peverell wasn't allowed to die, so when he told them to run he'd drag Abraxas with if he had to.

"He's right Abraxas. I promise I'll be fine; when I tell you to go, I want you to run!" Hadrian ordered them, thinking of a way to keep the monsters attention on himself. He knew for sure that his students wouldn't be able to fight the biggest spider, so he'd have to keep it focused on him. The beast's minions would protect it from any quick Avada Kedavra curses he could throw, so he'd have to get close to kill it. Reaching into his infinite pocket, he pulled out a rock and with a thought, turned it into a blade bearing the death curse on it. Still making small movements, he allowed his healed, bony wings to slide from his back, then stopped the transformation.

"One," Hadrian hissed, crouching slightly as he prepared to leap. "Two," he said slowly as the alpha finally stepped its last leg out of the pit. "Three! GO!" He shouted as he took to the air and the boys ran towards the exit. Spiders dropped around him, trying to keep him from reaching his target, but he slashed and sliced them to pieces. Eerie, enraged squeals filled the air as their comrades fell dead to the ground with the slightest touch of the sword's blade. He was almost within striking range of the alpha when he heard worried shouting.

Turning his head, he saw that Abraxas was holding one shield around both of them while Tom cast spells at the horde of spiders that had moved to block the exit. They were actually doing pretty good, but Abraxas shield had begun flickering and he was sweating with the strain of keeping it up. He was debating on just apparating them all out when a massive spiky brown leg crashed into his side, flinging him to the ground. He barely reacted fast enough to surround himself in a cushioning charm.

"Hadrian!" Abraxas shouted as he watched dust fill the air where Hadrian had been slammed into the ground. He was relieved moments later when he saw his mentor fly up and deal a final blow to the beasts face. The alpha collapsed to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. All of the attacking spiders froze, then scuttled away quickly into the webbed walls. Breathing slowly, Hadrian limped over to his students, holding his side. It was just bruised from the acromantulas blow, but it still hurt.

"I want you to teach me how to grow wings," Tom stated seriously when Hadrian reached them. Just when he thought he'd seen all of his teacher's tricks, he showed them a new and even better one. Tom was salivating at the thought of all the knowledge he would gain from Peverell. There was a reason this man was his favorite person. Well, the only human being who didn't repulse him anyway.

"Me too!" Abraxas announced star struck. Their children would be beautiful, powerful, and would live in the biggest castle money could buy. Chuckling as they exit the nest, Hadrian was about to explain to them that he couldn't just make their animagus forms an avian variety creature, when several yards in front of them, he spotted a strangely shifting dark shape rolling towards them.

"Stay back!" He hissed as he protectively tugged the two boys behind him. The creature's shape rolled and roiled, as it came closer. It seemed to be constantly shifting between things, before he realized what it was. A cold chill went down his spine as he watched it changed into things he'd seen before, and things he'd only witnessed in his nightmares, before settling into the most devastating form of all. Wheezing and gasping, small bloody feet slipped against the grass; making their way closer and closer to where he stood, frozen in horror. His mind was roiling in agony and assurances that this wasn't real. If he just said 'riddikulus' it would all be over, and this terrifying image would be gone. But he couldn't picture a single funny thing to erase this, because this wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

This had been real, and nothing he could have said back then would have magically fixed this, so surely it couldn't be fixed now. A wet cough came from the nightmare's mouth and it was so close that Hadrian could feel tiny red drops splashing onto his face. Ruby tinted lips opened as it attempted to speak, with words he was terrified to hear, and helpless to stop as it started.

"W-Why did you let them hurt me…?" The tiny being choked out, as tears of pain rolled down its face. "They h-hurt me –cough- they killed m-me, and you; you just let them walk away… I'm dead, and y-you just let them leave! How c-could you daddy?!" The thing wearing Teddy's face wailed, as it stumbled closer, and he took a horrified step back.

He knew he should do something before Teddy-the boggart, got closer and tried to kill them, but he was frozen. He could feel his panic building, and knew he wasn't going to last much longer if he didn't start breathing, but all he could do was stare as Teddy dragged his bleeding corpse closer to him.

"Don't listen to it professor! It's not real!" Abraxas shouted, firing a bombarda over Hadrian's shoulder at the monster.

"I'm real enough though, right daddy? I'm as close as you'll ever get to seeing your son alive again…" It laughed at Hadrian as it easily dodged the spells Abraxas and Tom began throwing. "Are you going to let them hurt me again? D-don't you love me?" It asked, putting on a tearful face as it tried to move closer again. Hadrian just stared at it, trying to get his body to move. He knew it wasn't real, his Teddy never remembered dying, or that horrible week where he'd basically tortured his own son to keep him alive.

If it didn't look like his son it would have been dead in a heartbeat. Turning, it began to look at his students with hunger, and that was the motivation he needed to finally move. Focusing with all of his will, he turned his mind to something that could counter the fear where laughter couldn't: anger. Gasping in quickly, he let his rage simmer and burn. How dare this little monster pretend to be his son. How dare this bastard taunt him with his son's face, which he'd only dreamed of seeing, and then use it to laugh at his pain.

The boggart must have seen something change in his face, because its eyes widened with surprise before he launched himself at it and began to beat it to death with his bare glowing green hands. Boggarts were stronger than they looked, so Hadrian had to use his magic to channel strength into his fists as he landed blow after blow. He tried and failed to block out the sound of his son wailing and screaming as he beat him, but it didn't help.

He cried the whole time as the beast stopped struggling and the screams grew softer, but he didn't stop. He kept beating the creature long after it had ceased breathing. Eventually he couldn't see any distinguishing features, but he didn't stop because he was afraid he'd have to listen to a monster speak with the voice he'd loved the most in the entire world, but hadn't heard in over two hundred years. He could hear retching behind him, but he couldn't turn away. All he knew was that he had to keep beating the pulp below him.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he felt it tug him away gently. Gasping in uneven breaths, he allowed himself to be pulled away. He heard someone talking to him, but he couldn't understand what they were saying, because all he could do was stare at the red and pink mess across the leafy forest floor. A hand covered his eyes, and another set of arms wrapped around him in a tight hug. He eventually started to come back to himself, and he heard soft sobs from somewhere nearby. He quickly realized that he's the one sobbing, and then it dawns on him why he's crying.

Jerking away from Abraxas who had been hugging him, and Tom whose hand had been clasping his shoulder, he stumbled away, disoriented to a bush, and threw up. He vomited until there was nothing left and then felt desperation take over. He had to get to Teddy. He needed to see that his son was all right, so he could stop remembering how it sounded to beat him to death, but he couldn't move his legs.

"**Teddy**!" Hadrian bellowed as he crashed to the leafy floor. He was about to panic because he needed to get to his son. Relief quickly sets in when a comforting roar boom throughout the forest, and he hears the sound of trees crashing nearby as large thudding paws rush towards him. He must be close to the castle if Teddy could hear him from here.

Abraxas and Tom were tense and worried. They had no idea what was happening, but something big was coming towards them, and the professor was clearly not in his right mind. Hell, after seeing his professor tear what must have been an image of his son apart, it had shaken them too. They had tried to silence the boggart's cruel words, but all of their spells had been dodged. Clenching his fists, Tom swore that this time he wasn't going to miss, and raised his hands. Abraxas must have had the same idea, because they both stepped protectively in front of their mentor.

Teddy, who is rushing through the trees, is worried. His father was not easily frightened, so something awful must have happened. Urging his paws to move faster, he careened into the clearing, and roared with anger when he saw his dad kneeling and covered in blood behind two children. He didn't know who the strange little brats hovering beside his dad were, but if they'd had a hand in whatever had left his father in this state, he would show no mercy. Their bones would be grinded to dust in his teeth, and he'd use their organs as floss.

The moment the two students saw the large white dragon charging at them, they began to fear for their lives. Tom was about to begin firing spells, but then he saw that their mentor was no longer freaking out, and actually looked relieved. Quickly, he tugged Abraxas hands down, and silently pointed out Peverell's smiling face as the beast bounded closer. Abraxas relaxed slightly, but he remained tense as the dragon reached over them to scoop their teacher up.

The dragon appeared to be hugging Peverell who was tightly hugging it back. Tom was quiet for a while, because they have all just been through a long and arduous day, but after several minutes of awkward silence, his curiosity about the dragon became too big to contain.

Coughing pointedly to get Peverell's attention, he asked, "Care to explain?" Twitching as he remembered that he had company, Hadrian slowly turned towards them. For a moment, he debated in his mind what to tell them, and then settled on a lie.

"Abraxas, Tom, this is… Teddy, the dragon I bought to protect my castle whenever I'm out." Hadrian introduced, "His presence is very comforting, which is why I instinctually called him here."

"Why did you name the dragon Te-," Abraxas started to ask, before Tom sent a hex at his kneecap. "OW! What is wrong with you?!" Abraxas hissed clutching his stinging leg. He would have continued complaining, but Tom was giving him a glare that promised pain later if he didn't shut his mouth. Sneering, Abraxas went quiet, and actually felt grateful that Tom had stopped him from asking such an insensitive question. If Hadrian wanted to name a dragon after his kid, then that was his business, not Abraxas'. His son was clearly a bad subject to try to ask about anyway. What he really wanted to know was if the woman who'd had the kid was still in the picture.

"Thanks for coming so quickly, but I'm alright now. I just had a bit of a scare," Hadrian explained, not to them, but to the giant. Tom and Abraxas thought he'd lost his mind for a moment, until the beast huffed and rolled its eyes at him, as if exasperated that it had been called for no reason. They gaped at it in disbelief.

"It can understand you?" Abraxas asked with awe filled eyes.

"Yes, but so can a lot of other creatures. Acromantulas can even hold decent conversations if trained right. I've talked to one before," Hadrian said. Teddy nodded, as Tom watched with intrigued eyes. Perhaps he'd acquire his own pet to commute with. "I bought him to take care of intruders, but he's really a big sweetheart," Hadrian said, reaching up to pat Teddy's snout from where he was being held. Teddy rumbled irritated as he lowered Hadrian to the ground.

"Interesting…" Tom muttered, curiously moving closer to examine Teddy, who blew hot breath at him.

"I thought it was illegal to keep dragons?" Abraxas asked reaching out to feel the green spikes protruding from the dragon's neck. Teddy allowed him to carefully touch his spikes.

"Perhaps," Hadrian agreed slowly, and then stated, "I would be grateful if you kept this between us. Either way, I've warded my home quite well, so I'm not too worried if you do decide to tell someone." It would be a problem if someone found out about Teddy, but not a problem he wasn't prepared to deal with.

"Your secrets are safe with me professor," Abraxas swore. As if he'd want to tell anyone else things about Hadrian that only he, and unfortunately Tom, knew. Tom nodded to Abraxas' statement. Keeping secrets was a small price to pay for learning the things their mentor knew. If he resorted to blackmail to learn more, Peverell might leave, so it was in his best interests to remain quiet about this.

"Thanks," Hadrian replied, as he used magic to banish the gore he'd finally noticed was clinging to him. Patting Teddy, he said, "You should go home now, and I'll see you later. I have to take these two back to the castle." Teddy puffed smoke at him, then, after nudging Hadrian gently, flew off towards the setting sun shining through the trees.

"C'mon, let's get back before it gets any darker," Hadrian ordered as he began walking to Hogwarts. It'd been a long day, but now it was almost over, so it couldn't get any worse right?

Wrong.

"I never said you could take students out to the forbidden forest!" Dippet snapped from where he had Stopped Hadrian and his students from entering the door.

"Yes you did! You called me to your office and said it'd be a great idea!" Hadrian shouted incredulously. He didn't understand why Dippet was denying this so vehemently, or at all when it had been his idea. The rest of the students who had been walking by were now silently listening as the screaming match continued along this line, going back and forth until it ended with a bang.

"This can't go unpunished," Dippet spat, "As of this moment you are suspended from teaching!" By this time, Hadrian had figured out that Dippet was telling the truth, but that didn't make anything better. It just meant that a certain someone must have been trying to off him again. Hadrian knew he couldn't allow Dumbledore to keep trying. One of these days he would succeed, and then Hadrian would be forced to go into hiding if he wanted to protect Teddy. He couldn't allow that because it would get in the way of collecting the various items he needed to survive the next leap through time.

So, decision made, he paused for one enraged inhale and then hissed, "You know what? Fine, keep lying, but I don't have to hang around to hear you do it. I KNOW you were the one who told me to train my best students in the forest this morning, but if you won't admit it, then I QUIT!" Students nearby gasped with shock. Tom felt like he was losing the only thing that brought him any joy, and Abraxas was heartbroken. Both shouted "NO!" But it wasn't heard over the chaos that was erupting around them as students began shrieking protests and pleading for him to stay.

"What?!" Dippet cried out in disbelief, "You've got to be joking!"

"I assure you this is no joke," Hadrian stated over the protests. Waving his hand, he conjured the quill he'd been carrying, into a letter of resignation, left it in front of Dippet, and then walked away.

"But- But I didn't-, are you sure you won't reconsider?" Dippet frowned, moving to follow him, and looking frantic.

"I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind," Hadrian stated to the headmaster and the loudly shouting kids, as he crossed his arms.

"But why?!" Dippet chocked, disappointed that he was losing one of the best teachers Hogwarts had ever had. Tom couldn't hear his teacher's reply over the shouting around him, and the horror that was settling into his gut.

'He's leaving?' Tom thought shocked, wondering why it felt like the ground had dropped out from under him. When the world righted itself, anger set in. 'He CAN'T leave! Not when he has so much left to teach me!' Tom thought through overwhelming rage. This was all wrong. How could Peverell do this? How could he abandon him like this?! But before he or anyone else could react, Peverell apparated out with a pop.

If he didn't value Hadrian's knowledge so much, he'd hunt him down and find a way to dispose of him for this betrayal, but there weren't any other wandless wizards to teach him, so Tom would have to figure out a way to get to Peverell's castle. He would not let Peverell get away so easily. Angrily, Tom slinked off with Abraxas.

When Hadrian got home, he destroyed one of the castles wings in his rage. Teddy merely stood by and watched as he used up every drop of magic (energy) he had until he collapsed. He then dragged Hadrian to a more comfortable spot to fall unconscious at the end of the shittiest day he's had in a long time. Later he would explain that he quit his job, but for now he just wanted to slip into ignorant bliss.

000000

Dumbledore looked through the mirror in front of him and began pleading, "Please, I've done everything you've asked! I got Peverell to leave, and made sure the enchanted Bogart wouldn't actually hurt him, it just scared him a little! Dippet has no idea what happened; in fact I made sure no one would when I polyjuiced myself this morning, so my job is done." Teary-eyed Dumbledore continued, "Now please, let Gellert go!"

"Of course," Flamel agreed, tracing his wand down Grindelwald's shredded chest, "Unlike some people, I always keep my word." Grindelwald snarled and spat blood onto Flamel, before he disappeared in a flash.

"Where did you put him?! You said you would let him go!" Dumbledore snapped angrily.

"Ah, but I never said where I would put him," Flamel tutted, then laughed and said, "He's back to rotting in Azkaban, but like you said, I'm sure he'll escape on his own."

"You bastard!" Dumbledore howled, slamming his fist into his desk.

"Next time I ask you to do something _old friend_, you'll do as I ask," Flamel stated with a malicious grin, then cut off the connection.

00000000

…So that was fun to write lol lots of drama lamas in this joint. Hope everyone enjoyed the latest piece to my story, and thank you all of you lovely reviewers! See you all next chapter!


	5. Tom Riddle and the Philosopher P1

All right, so here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait. Thank you lovely people who took the time to review I hope you all enjoy this!

Warning- torture, blood, murder the usual, and yaoi in the future, which is hopefully your cup of tea if you're still reading this

Disclaimer- do not own!

00000000

It's been three days since professor Peverell left, and in that time Hogwarts halls have become lifeless. The professor was gone, and it felt like he had taken all the magic with him. Tom and Abraxas, who had spent the past year within three feet of Peverell any chance they could, now found themselves overwhelmed with free time; free time that they were devoting to sitting in their dorm room, studying maps of the school, and Salazar's old texts.

Tom had stumbled across Salazar's journals; which contained small moving portraits of the man speaking in parseltongue, months ago. One of the portraits he'd been listening to had started to relay instructions on how to get into the chamber of secrets, and what they contained, but he hadn't felt inclined to listen to it then, and had turned the page. Now with Peverell gone, he finally had a reason to, because according to what little he'd heard from the portrait, there was a Basilisk inside of it. Basilisks were said to have a keen sense of smell, and like dragons and werewolves, were highly resistant to magic. The Basilisk in the chamber would therefore be able to see right through any magic Peverell might have on his castle, and could lead Tom straight to the professor.

Unfortunately, finding the right portrait's page wasn't going so well. Salazar had made dozens of parseltongue speaking books that Tom had to flip through and listen to. Abraxas, who was going over the school maps, was heartbroken, and had been sniffling and sighing sadly at least once every minute these last few days. Tom's eye now twitched with irritation every time he heard one over Salazar's recordings. If Malfoy didn't stop soon, he was going to be the unfortunate victim of Tom's repressed anger. Frankly he was lucky Tom hadn't snapped already.

"Oh for the love of- Riddle! Would you stop tapping your fingers on the table? It's annoying," Abraxas sniffled, glaring angrily. Tom's eye twitched, and he clenched his previously tapping fingers with barely restrained anger. Apparently when heartbroken Malfoy wasn't as intimidated by the looming threat of Tom's rage.

"Maybe, if you'd stop sniveling," Tom hissed lowly, "_I_ wouldn't be tapping my fingers out of sheer exasperation." Looking back to the book he'd been flipping through, he started to turn the page, when he heard what he'd been listening for. "Finally," Tom breathed. Normally, he liked to take his time studying, but every day he spent thumbing through Salazar's outdated journals, was another day he didn't find Peverell.

"I'm not sniveling!" Abraxas protested, but Tom was no longer paying attention; far too busy writing down the portrait's instructions on how to open Slytherin's chamber.

Sneering disgustedly at the page, he said, "It's in the girls' lavatory."

Abraxas nose wrinkled as he sneered, "If that's the case, I hope you don't think I'm going in with you."

"You will if you want to be there when I locate Peverell. I'm not facing a Basilisk on my own," Tom stated, standing and walking out into the hall.

"We're doing it now?" Abraxas asked, paling as he thought about finding a basilisk. "We don't even know if you can control it. What if you aren't the heir? We could die in the bloody women's lavatory!"

"According to everything I've read, only the heir of Slytherin can even open the chamber, so neither of us will perish in the little girls room," Tom assured him. The worst thing that could happen would be if the chamber didn't open to him. He'd spent years using his parseltongue to occasionally convince other students that he was the heir. Abraxas had stuck by Tom's side since he first started at Hogwarts, because Malfoy had heard him hissing to a snake painting, and was determined to be on the heir's good side when he came into power. If the chamber wouldn't open, Tom would have to lie, and say he'd misheard the portrait, or he'd lose a loyal follower.

Abraxas walked reluctantly behind him all the way to the bathroom where they stood at the sinks. Tom walked around them looking for a sign, then stopped in front of the one with a small snake symbol on the spout.

"_OPEN,"_ Tom hissed loudly, hoping that it would work. Both of them stepped back amazed when the sinks rose and shifted. As the sinks expanded outward, the one in front of them slowly sunk into the floor, revealing a huge hole. Tom was exhilarated. Despite his doubts, and his unknown blood status, the chamber had opened for him. He wondered if that meant that he was a pureblood after all, and if so, why had no one wanted to adopt a descendant of Slytherin? The chamber opening may have answered one question, but it left Tom with many more.

"What now?" Abraxas asked as he leaned out to look into the dark abyss. Tom looked over Abraxas' shoulder, then smirked maliciously.

"Well, if I were you, I would cast a levitation charm," Tom stated before pushing Malfoy, who barely had time to give a horrified shout before falling into the pit. Chuckling, Tom watched him disappear into the dark. He waited a few moments to bask in the revenge he'd meted out, in return for the days of sniveling he'd had to endure. A few moments later, he heard cursing coming from the bottom, meaning it was probably safe for him to follow. Taking a calming breath, he stepped out after Abraxas, and began slowly floating down. It wasn't long before he reached the bottom, and landed on a pile of bones next to an enraged Abraxas.

"You could have killed me!" Abraxas snarled, grabbing Tom by the front of his robes and shaking him. Love clearly wasn't good for Malfoy, if he didn't have a healthy amount of fear about what Tom would do to him if he were pushed too far. The only reason Tom was letting this forwardness go, was because Tom had observed how stupid and foolish love could make a person. It was clear to Tom that Abraxas poor mind had been affected, but that didn't mean that Tom had to let Malfoy put his dirty hands on his clean robes. Tom sneered and used magic to slap Abraxas' grime covered hands away.

"Keep your dirty hands off me! If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead," Tom stated as he cast his own lumos, and fixed his dirty, wrinkled robes with a wave of his hand. He never got tired of that. All those years at the orphanage wearing dirty clothes, had made him appreciate clean robes. He'd imbued his muggle clothing with charms to repel all dirt, but here he could just wave a hand and banish it, so he hadn't bothered enchanting his robes. Looking at Abraxas he said, "You're my right hand man, and you have held that position for three years. If you couldn't cast a simple levitation charm to save your life, I wouldn't have even brought you down here." The reassurance seemed to calm Abraxas, as he gave a resigned huff and gestured for Tom to lead the way with a glowing hand.

Bones crunched beneath them in the dark as they walked, using lumos to see down the pipes. They moved cautiously incase the beast decided to approach, but there was no monster to be seen, just a giant door covered in stone snakes. They stopped, and Tom hissed to make the door open. The snakes on it slithered until the door creaked ajar, and revealed a huge chamber with a large statue of Salazar's head at the end of a long pathway.

"This looks promising," Abraxas stated, standing beside Tom.

When they reached the statue, Tom read his notes and said, "Stay behind me and close your eyes. Do not open them no matter what you hear. According to my notes this is where I summon the beast." Abraxas gulped nervously, but he did as he was told while Tom turned to the face the statue and raised a hand, hoping that this would work. _"I summon you, servant to the greatest of the Hogwarts four!"_ Tom hissed, closing his eyes too.

Abraxas could hear stone grating against stone, and the sound of something huge splashing into the water, but he didn't dare to open his eyes. All these years of sticking to Tom, and swearing up and down to the other Slytherins that Tom was the heir, and he'd been right. It felt good.

"_You summoned me, little master?"_ The serpent hissed to Tom, reminding him that time was of the essence. The sooner he found Peverell the better.

"_Indeed. I need your help finding someone,"_ Tom stated, blindly pulling a bloody piece of fabric from his pocket. Tom had slipped the bit of fabric from Peverell's torn robe a while ago when he'd been injured, and had placed it into his pocket just in case he felt like cursing Peverell at some point later on. He'd kept the scrap on him since the day he'd stolen it. Having the reassurance that the professor's life was in his hands had made getting closer to the man easier for Tom to accept. These last few weeks, he'd been sorely tempted to use it to curse his absent teacher, but he'd realized that he would need something for the Basilisk to scent, and if he used it in a spell, it would ruin it. _"You can track someone with this, right?"_ Tom demanded.

"_Yesss,"_ the Basilisk hissed, and leaned down towards the cloth he held. Tom could feel her hot breath against his hand as she inhaled once deeply to get the scent. _"Follow me master,"_ She hissed as she began moving past him towards the exit. Daring to open his eyes he was able to see her lower half as she slithered away.

"Lets go," Tom ordered Abraxas, as he took his hand and tugged him along behind him. It didn't take long for the three of them to make their way up the pipe, but when they surfaced Tom heard a harsh cracking sound near the stalls. Slowly looking over, he froze. Slumped lifelessly against a stall door, was a small girl with glasses dropped by her limp hand.

"Shit," Tom chocked, wondering how he was going to fix this.

"What? What's wrong?" Abraxas asked, tightening his grip on Tom's hand. He'd never once heard Riddle swear, so this couldn't be good.

"If you look forward, I think you'll understand the problem, just don't turn around, the basilisk is behind us," Tom stated dully while his mind flew through the many ways one could dispose of a body.

"That's Myrtle… Is she dead? Oh Merlin she is!" Abraxas moaned, covering his mouth. Not looking back, he asked Tom with no small amount of panic in his voice, "What do we do?!"

"I don't know. I've never actually had a hand in murdering a human being before! You need to stop freaking out so I can think. We don't want anyone here believing there's a dangerous creature on the loose!" Tom snapped, as he went over options. Peverell had come along and changed many of his views, so while he still hated muggleborns, he didn't hate them as much as the magic crippling ministry. He had no plans to use the beast within the school, and he didn't want anyone to know it was free. They might shut down the school if they thought some sort of monster was roaming the halls.

"We could throw her out the window… People might believe she killed herself," Abraxas nervously suggested, reluctantly moving towards the corpse.

"No, wait," Tom said, grabbing his hand with his own clammy one. Seeing the girl dead was both sickening, and exhilarating. Tom knows the nausea he is experiencing, is because he doesn't like that she died for nothing. He doesn't ever want that to happen to him. He doesn't want to die at all, but to die for no reason; to die because of an accident, is a horrifying prospect. Pushing down the queasiness, he focuses on the brilliant idea he's just had.

A dark grin slides over his pale face, as he asks an even more shaken Abraxas, "Doesn't that half breed Hagrid have a young acromantula?" Tom has hated the half giant, ever since the oaf accidentally knocked him off a set of moving stairs and broke several of his bones. Getting the brute expelled for having a dangerous creature within Hogwarts would be a convenient way to kill two birds with one stone. He'd get revenge, and no one would doubt that the dangerous animal that had killed Myrtle was an acromantula.

"But she doesn't have any bite marks, or venom in her system," Abraxas pointed out slowly. His mind was having trouble focusing on anything but the cooling corpse before them.

"Not yet," Tom said, using his magic to cast a powerful notice me not charm over the body. He then levitated it into a locked stall so no one would enter. "But, you and I are taking a trip into the forbidden forest," Tom said. Chuckling to help shake off the lingering sick feeling in his gut, he said, "I've heard there's a nest of acromantuala's out there."

"Ohhh I see, you want to capture one of them," Abraxas said, deciding to treat the corpse like he treated muggles; like garbage that needed to be removed. Ignoring the body, he asked, "How are we getting the basilisk out of the school?"

Tom paused feeling foolish for not thinking of that earlier. He wouldn't be trying to fix the current mess if he had, but he'd been excited. Things had finally been looking up, so he hadn't paused to consider what could go wrong. Dealing with Myrtle's corpse was the price he was paying for not thinking this through. Looking to the sinks, he asked the serpent, _"Is there a pipe you can use to meet us outside?"_

"_Yes, master," _she hissed, turning to slither back down the pipe.

"You can look behind you now. The basilisk is going to meet us outside, so come on," Tom ordered, walking as quickly as his aggravatingly small legs would carry him. The orphanage had been hell on his young body, and Tom was sure that his small stature was due to malnourishment.

"Wait, Tom," Abraxas sighed grudgingly when he caught up, "As much as I hate to say this, you need to find Hadrian on your own. If I have to travel through the bloody forest with my eyes closed, I'll just slow you down. Besides, one of us needs to dispose of the body before someone notices that she's missing. I'll take care of getting the spider venom and poisoning the girl, you get the professor."

Tom, realizing he was right, nodded and continued outside alone to meet the basilisk. It was a long, quiet walk before the serpent led Tom to a castle on par with Hogwarts majestic beauty and size. Tom eagerly made his way to the doors after ordering the basilisk to hide. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

Hadrian had been working on the time turner when one of his intruder alarms went off. One of the centaurs was probably here for a visit. Huffing, he set down the enchanted gears he'd been handling, and made his way to the front door just as someone knocked.

"Look, I'm a little busy right-," Hadrian blinked, and paused when he saw Tom looking angrily up at him. "…Tom? What on earth are you doing out here? Did you come all this way alone?" He asked worriedly. He was surprised to note that he'd missed having Tom around when he'd done his best not to form any attachments in this time period. The thought of Tom being killed in the forest without him knowing just didn't sit right with him.

"You left," Tom hissed, grabbing his forearm tightly. Tom normally wouldn't have reacted so aggressively, and would have tried to persuade Peverell into returning with him. But it had been a long day, and he'd accidentally killed a girl not even an hour ago. It was also apparent that he'd missed his professor more than he'd thought, because he was unable to stop his eyes from greedily taking in every inch of the man. His rage at being left behind kept growing the more he thought about Peverell leaving.

Hadrian blinked uncomprehendingly at Tom's hand clutching him harshly. He replied slowly, confused at what was happening, "I had to…"

"NO. You aren't allowed to leave until you've kept your word!" Tom snapped, gripping the arm he held tighter. If Tom had any say in it, then his mentor wouldn't be leaving him ever again. There was no way he could allow this man to teach anyone else. It would be foolish to let Peverell show others how to fight him.

"What are you talking about?" Hadrian asked, now even more confused.

"You told me not long after I met you, that you would help me become powerful. I'm not done with you until you have," Tom stated.

"Look, Tom," Hadrian said, "I'm sorry I left so abruptly, but I can't go back to Hogwarts. I wish things were different, but it can't be helped. I have more important things to work on." Like the time turner. If Hadrian worked hard he might be able to get it done within the next couple of decades.

"Your word to me is far more important! You have to come back!" Tom snapped, gripping tighter making Hadrian wince and glare at him.

"Hogwarts has become too dangerous for me to stick around," Hadrian reluctantly informed him. The boggart wasn't the only attempt Dumbledore had made on his life since the exploding broom incident. A poisoned lemon drop had been a new low even for Dumbledore. "There are things that don't want me there, and I'm not going to dwell where I'm not wanted," he stated.

"You told me you'd fight if someone tried to stop you from doing whatever you wanted," Tom sneered.

"Yes, but I also know how to pick my battles," Hadrian said, running his free hand down his face. This was for the best really; he couldn't afford to get any more attached. If Flamel didn't have answers, then he would have to leave this time period and Tom, despite how much he'd grown to like the kid.

"I think you're picking the wrong battle to retreat from. Someday, with or without your help, I'm going to become more powerful than you. You don't want to be on my bad side when I get there," Tom swore.

Hadrian raised an amused brow then asked curiously, "If that's the case, then why shouldn't I kill you now and avoid the trouble while I still outrank you?"

Tom paled, but didn't look away as he thought quickly. He needed a way to be close to Peverell so he could learn from him, and a way to ensure neither of them would have to kill the other. Then Tom remembered something Peverell had said he would fight for above all else. Carefully Tom said, more confidently than he felt, "Because you don't want to kill me. You like me, and you take care of the people you like, so we should compromise. You don't have to return to Hogwarts to keep your word to me… All you have to do is adopt me."

As a part of Peverell's family, which the man had foolishly admitted was a weakness that he would die to protect, Tom would finally have everything he wanted from Peverell: his loyalty, and his knowledge. Tom would never have to convince Peverell to side with him if he agreed, because his mentor would undoubtedly side with family, and as family, Tom would no doubt be taught more things than he ever would have as a student. Tom just hoped Peverell would agree to it.

Hadrian froze incredulously for a moment, then thought about Tom's suggestion. Tom wasn't wrong, he did unfortunately, already like the kid, and it would be good for Teddy to have someone else around. He'd have to think this over first. This was not a decision he could make lightly, because having another kid around was a big responsibility. If he did adopt Tom, then he was damned well going to give the kid all of the love and affection expected from family, because that's what Tom would be. He'd be a part of Hadrian's family, and Hadrian valued family above everything. He just didn't know if he could give that love to Tom, when in Hadrian's world he'd been Voldemort, who had basically ruined his life.

No, if he was going to do this, he'd have to be sure that he could accept Tom no matter how he turned out, and that he would still be able to leave this era for Teddy if he had to. Even if that meant he had to leave Tom behind someday.

Looking down at Tom, he said, "Having you here might not be the worst thing, but I'll have to think about it. No matter what, a week after school ends I'll stop by the orphanage to let you know my decision. Is that acceptable Mr. Riddle?"

"…Yes," Tom said reluctantly. He wanted an answer now, but he could wait. There were only a few days left of school anyway.

"Excellent, I'll see you then," Hadrian said, before clapping him once on the shoulder with magic, that apparated Tom back into his dorm. Tom worried for a moment, about the basilisk still loose in the forest, but he figured she would return to the chamber eventually. In the mean time, he had to finish up the mess with Myrtle. Calmly so no one would be suspicious, he made his way back to the women's lavatory, where he found a queasy looking Abraxas letting a few spiders gnaw on myrtle's corpse while he trapped them around her with a magical cage.

"Oh good, are you almost done?" Tom asked, moving closer to watch the gore.

"I'm letting them get a few more bites and then chucking the things down the pipe," Abraxas said, pointing to the sinks.

"Excellent," Tom said, moving to reopen the pipe.

"Did you find Hadrian?" Abraxas asked anxiously.

"Yes, but I was unable to convince him to return," Tom stated, "Not to worry, I have a few back up plans on how to get us both closer, despite the fact that he refuses to come back here." If Peverell agreed to adopt him, then Tom would invite his love struck subordinate over during the summers. It would ensure that Abraxas was more willing to listen to him if he occasionally rewarded him for his loyalty, and Malfoy had done well with capturing the spiders.

Abraxas wilted at the news, but nodded, trusting that Tom would find a way.

"Now, lets finish this up," Tom grinned, killing the spiders and flicking their corpses down the pipe with a wave. From there on, everything went according to plan. The next morning Myrtle's half eaten corpse was found in the bathroom filled with acromantula venom. Tom reported to the headmaster that he'd seen Hagrid holding some sort of spider a few days ago, and Dippet had been furious. The headmaster had cornered Hagrid and forced him to reveal where he kept the spider, but when Hagrid got to Arogog's box, he let Arogog escape, claiming he was innocent. Hagrid was then expelled for keeping and freeing a dangerous beast within the school. Not even Dumbledore suspected that Tom had anything to do with Myrtle's death.

000000

'The orphanage is as dilapidated and grim looking as always,' Tom observed as he knocked on the crooked door a few days later. Every year he hoped that he wouldn't be forced to come back to this hellhole, and yet here he was again, hopefully for the last time. Someday in the future, he'd come back and tear this wretched hovel to the ground, but until then he'd endure this cesspool of a residence.

"Oh. It's you," the matron, Ms. Cole hissed. "I don' ave time ta deal wit'chu so get ta your room." She sneered, yanking his arm harshly as she tugged him through the door. Inside his head, Tom was imagining how wonderful it would be to wring her fat neck; outside, he was passive and moved to comply.

Upon entering his room, he found it occupied by Billy Stubbs. They'd had a huge fight, years before Tom had ever heard of Hogwarts. Billy, who was new at the time, and not very bright, had decided to pick on Tom for being a creepy little weirdo. Tom had ignored him like he did everyone else, and continued eating cold soup. Billy soon grew fed up with being ignored, and had tried to grab Tom. His skin boiled and bubbled wherever it had touched Tom, and he'd had to go to the hospital for 'soup' burns. After his hand had healed, Billy who was frightened of Tom, but again; not that smart, dared to say that Tom's mother had abandoned him because he was an ugly little freak. In retaliation, Tom killed Billy's only friend: his pet Rabbit. Using magic he'd hung it from the rafters, where it was only found days later when it started smelling. No one ever found any evidence that it was Tom, and there was no way he could have gotten up there, so the staff had, had to let it go, despite Billy's screaming protests.

Nowadays, Billy worked for Tom, in the hopes that he wouldn't hurt him like he did the other children. None of the staff did anything about fighting between the kids. They were low on funds, and though they'd never say it out loud, they all thought that one less orphan was an improvement.

Tom watched the taller boy approach; knowing that this first week of summer would be different from the rest. Tom had discovered that the ministry couldn't detect wandless magic, which meant that he had seven days to torment the muggles who resided here. He hoped that the week before Peverell arrived would pass by quickly, but until then Tom planned to have 'fun' with the other children. It would be fun for him anyway…

0000000000

On his way to pick up Tom, Hadrian was searching through pawnshops in muggle London for a misplaced or broken time turner. He needed one for the next part of his spell, and was hoping he could avoid having to steal one from the ministry. Another shop turned up empty, and Hadrian grew more and more frustrated. Giving up for the day, he walked until he came to the vaguely familiar building from his memories.

An even more familiar battered and bruised looking Tom, was leaning against the stairs railing with his suitcase, waiting hopefully. Hadrian's magic snapped out angrily, as he thought about why a bright young boy like Tom might have turned into a psychopath like Voldemort: Wool's orphanage. Hadrian hadn't seen much about it from Tom's memories, but Voldemort had always commented on how they were so alike. Hadrian wondered if Voldemort had meant their treatment in their childhood homes.

Hadrian had grown quite attached to Tom in the year he'd known him; attached enough that after thinking things over, he had decided to adopt him. Anger rolled through him at the sight of Tom, who was soon to become a part of his small family, so injured. Carefully, he approached.

"Who did this to you?" Hadrian asked, softly. Tom jerked to look at him; surprised and relieved that Peverell was actually here, until his question sank in. Flustered, Tom tried to cover up the wounds on his face.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," Tom lied, embarrassed. He was injured, because he'd fallen on his way back from the seaside cave he'd found, during the orphanages field trip. Everything else had turned out swell though. He had taken Billy out to a secluded cave, after convincing the nitwit that he'd found treasure inside. Billy had fallen for it, and eagerly followed him in, where Tom had then practiced transmogrifian torture: a dark type of shape changing magic, on Billy. Tom had read about it, and been eager to try it out, so when he'd used it, he had made sure to test its full capabilities.

In the end, all that was left of Billy was a mutated ball of gurgling flesh. Dennis and Amy; two other orphans, had overheard him telling Billy about the treasure, and had snuck after them. Tom hadn't known they were watching, until he heard the two idiots screaming. Improvising, Tom had performed crucio on the two until they were half mad with pain. It was addicting feeling the power he held over the weaker form of mankind.

When Tom was finished, he threatened that if they ever told a soul what he'd done, that he would do the same thing he'd done to Billy to them. They were so traumatized by what they had seen, and the pain they had experienced, that they had agreed and been silent ever since. Tom felt amazing. It was his first true kill, and the pained screams of the wretched muggles, was more satisfying than he'd ever imagined.

Tom had been exuberant, as he walked away from the cave, until the rocks he'd been walking on had collapsed. His good mood was swiftly ended by the painful drop, as he hadn't walked away unscathed.

"…It was the muggles, wasn't it Tom?" Hadrian asked. Like Tom, Hadrian had never had the best relationship with muggles. Hadrian's own neighbors had ignored the obvious signs of abuse he'd carried from his relatives, who had locked him away like a freak for the first eleven years of his life. He only ever felt like he really fit in, in the magical world.

Tom's eyes widened as he realized Hadrian thought he was coated in bruises because he'd been abused, but he couldn't disabuse him of that notion. Not when the truth, was that Tom had fallen on his way back from killing a fellow orphan in a seaside cave, simply because he was fed up with Billy following him around.

"If the ministry didn't have rules against underage magic, I could have protected myself. I don't need your pity," Tom snapped. The thought of the man he looked up to pitying him, was more than Tom could bear, even if he was lying about being mistreated.

"I don't pity you Tom, you were right when you said I care about you, which is why I've decided that I want you to come live with me," Hadrian said, kneeling so he could look Tom in the eye. Tom inwardly sighed with relief. He'd finally be free of this annoying place, and would have a home where he belonged; in the magical world.

"Very well, but I won't be changing my name," Tom agreed.

Hadrian gently patted him and said, "Excellent, wait for me here. I'll be back after I file the necessary paperwork." Standing up he stalked inside, leaving a disconcerted Tom sitting on the steps. After a moment, the fact that he was finally being taken from this cesspool finally sank in. A small smile bloomed on Tom's face, and exhilaration rushed through him.

Reining his excitement in, he tightly clutched his locked Hogwarts case, which he'd never unpacked. He'd been sure that Peverell would choose to adopt him, and he was right. Now Peverell, who was magical Britain's hero, wanted him to live with him. It was all happening so fast, and he had a lot of questions, but he put them aside. Life was finally looking up, and he could ask them another day. Thirty minutes later Hadrian walked back out with Ms. Cole slinking behind him.

"I dunno why you'd want a nasty lil' brat like Tommy. He's not right in the head," She sneered.

"That's none of your concern," Hadrian snapped, turning to glare at her. His power rolled and roiled angrily, but he refrained from lashing out. "Let's go," Hadrian said, motioning for Tom to follow him, as he walked down an alley. Tom was awestruck, and a little wary of the power he'd felt coming from Peverell moments ago. Tom should probably have thought over moving in with such an exquisitely dangerous creature more thoroughly, but he knew he'd made the right choice despite the risks. Power and knowledge were always the right choices, which meant that Peverell was the best choice.

"Since we're going to be living together, and I'm no longer your professor, you may call me Hadrian if you like," Peverell said, as he gently held Tom's smaller bruised hand so he could apparate. They reappeared in front of Hadrian's castle, then went inside the spacious home. Teddy, who had been waiting by the door for his father and their new housemate to return, hissed angrily when he spotted the bruises covering Tom's young face. Carefully tugging a startled Tom close, he warbled at his father and motioned angrily at the injuries.

"What's he doing," Tom asked, still a little nervous about the dragon, and wary of the way it was looking so closely at his wounds.

"He wants to know who hurt you, so he knows who to eat if he sees them," Hadrian said seriously. Moving past Teddy, Hadrian walked Tom to the sitting room, and summoned a few house elves. When they arrived, he ordered them to fetch him some of his healing salves. Tom looked at them curiously as they disappeared with a snap.

"They're house elves. Their sole purpose for centuries, has been to obey whatever wizard buys them, and most of them enjoy doing it," Hadrian explained, "Now, I'm sorry about this, but you're going to need to remove your clothes so they can apply medicine to your injuries. I'll come back in when they're done." Careful to avoid any wounds, he hugged Tom, who tensed up at first, but gradually relaxed and leaned into him. No one had ever hugged him before, and it felt surprisingly nice.

With a soft snap, the house elves reappeared, and Hadrian reluctantly left so they could heal Tom. Teddy was sitting outside of the door, waiting for him with a raised brow. He had been against anyone else living with them, but had let his father make the final decision.

"I couldn't leave him there," Hadrian sighed, pushing his bangs back. Teddy huffed and stalked off, but he didn't argue. The bruises on the small boy must have greatly disturbed him; so much, that instead of continuing to fight over Tom living with them, Teddy had decided to let it go. Hadrian was relieved that he wouldn't have to keep arguing with Teddy. Minutes later, Tom came out of the sitting room with his injuries all gone, which was a relief.

"Better?" Hadrian inquired.

"Yes, thank you… Hadrian," Tom said slowly, trying the name out. It was the least he could do, considering he'd be living with the man from now on.

"You're welcome, but no thanks are needed. Had I known what the muggles were doing to you, I'd never have let you return to that wretched place, whether I adopted you or not," Hadrian said, rubbing his shoulder where Vernon's cane had struck him long ago. The scar may be gone, but the memory would never fade.

"What did the muggles do to you?" Tom asked, feeling angry at the thought of one of those weak worms hurting his new guardian, and strangely a little guilty at his necessary deception. Hadrian debated on telling Tom anything for a moment. He'd never willingly told anyone about the Dursleys. Only Snape knew, and that was only because he'd forced his way into his mind. On the other hand, Tom needed to hear this, so he'd know he wasn't alone in his torment. If Hadrian told Tom his story, it might encourage Tom to vent about his, which would be good for Tom in the long run.

It was ironic that he would be telling Tom, the possible dark lord, about his wretched childhood, but it felt right somehow.

Deciding to share, Hadrian said, "My parents were murdered when I was a baby… I survived, and was placed with my mother's adoptive sister. Her sister wasn't magical, and hated it, ergo she automatically hated me. Her husband and son were no better. They beat me, starved me, and for the first eleven years of my life, they kept me in a cupboard… The only good that came of it, is that I learned to use wandless magic during that time. If I hadn't, I'd be dead."

Some days he wished he were. He wished he'd died then, so that he could have avoided all of the suffering, and pain in his life. He was a fool to have refused to board the train when he'd had the chance. Death would have been preferable to the many hells he'd suffered afterwards. At least now he had Teddy back.

Tom grew more furious with every new piece of Hadrian's story that was revealed. He wanted to know the names of the muggle trash that had hurt Hadrian, so that when he was older, and more powerful, he could hunt every one of them down and kill them.

"Are they dead?" Tom asked, needing to know. Hadrian paused, as he became unsure of how to answer. Voldemort might never exist, and the Dursleys may never be born, so in a way they could be considered dead, but on the other hand they could come back someday.

"In a way," Hadrian said. If any of the Dursleys did come into being while he was here, he wouldn't hesitate to take them down. The idea of meeting the Dursleys again made him sick to his stomach. Looking away from Tom, Hadrian summoned a house elf to show him around the castle, and told Tom he may have whatever room he would like, before leaving. Hadrian had to go before he broke down in front of the boy.

Tom meanwhile, was left with a lot of confusion. He had no idea what Hadrian meant by 'in a way', but 'in a way' wasn't good enough. Putting his plans for the mysterious relatives away, he moved to follow the house elf through the many magnificent rooms. Tom would have to explore the castle someday soon, so he could look through all of the rooms here, and know his new home inside out.

Tom chose a soothing silver and green themed spacious bedroom with large mirrors and a comfy king size bed. Waving his hand, he set his things into their new places, and arranged the furniture to suit his tastes. When he was finished, he moved to the bed and settled in for a nap. It wasn't long before he nodded off, dreaming of getting revenge for Hadrian's mistreatment, and new power.

0000000

That's all for now! Hope you all liked it, and feel free to ask any questions.


	6. the Philosopher P2

Dear Merlin this was a struggle to write. -_- But, on the bright side the next piece is done, so happy early holidays guys. In it I have provided answers for the peeps who had questions about Flamel's wife, and I slipped her in just for you guys! As I rushed to get this out, there might be some mistakes, but I checked this mother over like five times, so there shouldn't be. However, I would appreciate if people let me know if they see any, or tell me if something doesn't make sense. Again, questions are always welcome, and I do my best to answer them when they come, so feel free to ask any Thank you everyone who has taken the time to review! Now on to the necessary stuff!

Warnings- Violence, gore, and someday, somewhere over that beautiful gay rainbow, there will be yaoi.

Disclaimer- do not own

00000000

Tom had been walking the castle halls since before the sun rose, and he is even more awed than he was the day before. The gardens are stunning, the halls are lavishly decorated, and the library makes Tom's mouth water. Speaking of mouth watering, Tom has been up wandering for hours, and he has yet to find the kitchen. That isn't surprising considering the castle's size, but Tom wishes Hadrian had left a map for him, and some way to find his teacher. Finding anything would no doubt be impossible until Tom had explored on his own some more, which he was looking forward to.

Right now, he'd just be happy if he could find where the kitchen was. If he could just find someone to ask for bloody directions, then he'd have already prepared himself some breakfast! Tom had been making his own meals for years, because Wool's food was repulsive, and he suspected that one of Wools staff members might poison him. It had been easy, despite how young he was, to intimidate the chefs who worked at Wools into teaching him to cook, and to allow him make his own food. He'd actually grown to enjoy cooking when he'd realized that he could make entrees that tasted far better than the gruel the orphanage served. He was proud of the food he made, and knew that it tasted superior to even Hogwarts. He'd made it, so of course it did. The only reason Tom grudgingly ate Hogwarts food at all, was because he'd discovered a spell to detect poison in his food, and he just didn't have the time to prepare his own meals.

However, now that it was summer, his schedule was free, and he was living with a man who could clearly afford to fund Tom's hobby, he planned to bake whatever he pleased. Listening, he heard a growling sound down the hall and tensed. The odd dragon would probably be able to tell him where the kitchen and its master were, but its sentience made Tom uncomfortable. Making his way forward, he followed the rumbling echoes until he came across the beast, where it was feasting on its own breakfast.

Blood and pieces of bone were slicked across the hall by an eager snout. Tom sneered with disgust, but approached it, determined to find Peverell.

"Teddy! Where's your master?" Tom asked. The behemoth paused in its meal to look at him with ire in its eyes. Teddy didn't like the boy, and he didn't trust the kid not to hurt his father. He knew what the child would grow up to be. He'd read stories about the dark lord. Voldemort had wanted his father dead, and someday this boy would too. Sure his father couldn't actually die, which was the only reason Teddy hadn't eaten the boy upon arrival, but he didn't like it when his father got hurt.

His father had been acting recklessly ever since they'd arrived here. Defeating dark lords, dodging the headmaster's assassination attempts, and other feats that made Teddy anxious. Inviting his future enemy into their home was in Teddy's opinion the most foolish yet. He didn't understand why his father was so taken with this boy, but it didn't sit well with Teddy to have Voldemort share their home. Sure in a few decades they would probably be leaving him, but if they didn't, his father was helping his enemy to thrive and become more powerful than ever.

That didn't seem to matter to him. Apparently Teddy was the only one uneasy with Voldemort settling in. He'd tried to tell his father that this was a terrible, awful, no good, very bad idea, but he'd shrugged off Teddy's rational points, and said he'd worry about Tom if he ever became a problem for them, but until then Tom was to be treated like 'family'. Teddy growled. He'd never accept someone who was bound to turn on them one day as family. Teddy was not nearly so foolish and forgiving as his father. Yes he would protect the brat during his stay here, because his father seemed to have a soft spot for him, but he would never accept the brat as family.

Straitening at the dragons obvious dislike, Tom glared back. The big brute was probably irritated that Tom was infringing on his territory, and didn't like that it would be sharing its master's attention with him from now on. Unfortunately for Teddy, Tom had no plans to ever leave his new home. He planned on growing accustomed to a life of luxury, and Tom wasn't going to leave just because the beast didn't want him here.

"I don't understand what your problem is, but you had best get over it now. We are going to be living together for the foreseeable future, and you don't want to start something with me, because I promise you, I will finish it," Tom swore, pointing at the creature, who glared back. Plastering an obviously false smile to his face he said, "I don't want to fight you, and I will happily share your master's attention with you, should you decide that we can be on agreeable terms with one another." Smile disappearing he glared darkly and threatened, "It would be most unfortunate if we couldn't come to some sort of peaceful living arrangement… For YOU anyway."

Teddy growled at the foolishly fearless young dark lord, and was about to lunge at the pompous, scrawny little brat, when his father entered the room.

"Oh Merlin Teddy! Did you have to make this much of a mess?" Hadrian gagged covering his mouth as he took in the carnage his son had made of the hall. "I apologize for Teddy's awful manners Tom. I hope his eating habits haven't disturbed you too much," Hadrian apologized. Teddy rumbled in a way that meant he hoped he'd traumatized Tom, and Hadrian glared at him. Warbling Teddy tried to convey that Tom started it. Hadrian raised a brow to sarcastically reply, 'Sure he did'. Teddy hissed and flew off, plotting to scare Tom off somehow.

Hadrian watched Teddy go anxiously. He hoped the two boys would learn to get along soon. Sighing, he began leading Tom away from the mess and towards the dining room.

"I'm alright," Tom said, offering a small weak smile. In reality the carnage didn't really bother him, but by pretending that it did, he might be able to get the beast put in the doghouse so to speak. That dragon was a menace, and he wanted it gone.

Hadrian patted his back and said, "Well, I hope he didn't ruin your appetite, because the house elves have made way too much food for me to finish off by myself. They were pretty excited when I informed them that I was adopting. I keep nearly slipping because of how many times they've cleaned the floor in their enthusiasm." Walking faster, he made his way downstairs, eager to get some food.

Frowning, Tom walked faster, and didn't hesitate to tug on Hadrian's hand to get his attention. "If you don't mind, I'd prefer to cook the meals from now on," Tom said.

Hadrian was confused and a little concerned as he asked, "Why? It's no trouble for the elves to do it, and like I said, they enjoy working."

"It's just something I've always done," Tom shrugged, then continued, "I prefer making my own food."

Hadrian stopped himself from pulling the scrawny boy into a hug, but he had to look away, so Tom wouldn't see his eyes grow watery as he said, "If it makes you happy, then you may cook whatever you like, whenever you like. I never go in the kitchens anyways, so it's yours if you want it." It took a minute to fight off tears as he thought about a smaller Tom being forced to cook as he had, and then not being allowed to eat it.

Hadrian despised cooking, because of the Dursleys. He'd starved, while they wolfed down all of the food he'd slaved over, which had in turn made him hate cooking. Whenever he made food for himself, he'd become afraid that someone was going to take the food from him, or beat him for eating it. Often times he'd have to throw whatever he'd made away, because it upset his stomach. It was so bad that he'd never been able to cook for Teddy. He'd had a house elf do it for them. He didn't understand why Tom would enjoy it, when it was obvious he'd been raised similarly to him, but if Tom wanted to cook, then Hadrian would support him.

Tom's eyes widened eagerly as he asked, "Really? I can have the kitchen?" For some reason his mentor seemed to be deliberately avoiding eye contact, and Tom wondered why. Tom shrugged it off, because the kitchen could double as a potion making area for him, which is what he was more eager to focus on.

Hadrian, still not looking, nodded, unable to speak through the tightness in his throat, as he led Tom to the kitchen. Forcing the memories back, Hadrian turned to Tom and passed him an enchanted silver ring he'd made for him.

"I have to finish putting away a few of my more dangerous items while you make breakfast, but if you need me, all you have to do is say my name in parseltongue, and the ring will let me know," Hadrian said, letting go of Tom's hand. He had to go finish Tom-proofing his home, and making sure Tom wouldn't find anything that Hadrian had taken back in time with him. There were more things he had to put away than he'd realized when he'd decided to take Tom in.

Tom watched, infinitely curious as Hadrian left the kitchen. Narrowing his eyes he decided that one by one he would find, and uncover the mysterious items. There would surely be some useful bits of magic hidden in this place. Groaning as his stomach rumbled, he put the curiosity away along with the rest of his new goals and ambitions for a later date. Right now, he was hungry, and he was going to make crepes to soothe his sweet tooth.

0000000

That bloody dragon had smashed Tom's bed to pieces and set it on fire while he'd been focused on breakfast. He'd had to choose a new bedroom, which was now heavily warded against dragons. Of all the things that Tom might have needed to keep out of his bedroom, he had never thought that one of them would be a dragon.

There's no way the beast was a normal dragon either. No ordinary dragon would know what humans were saying, nor would it get angry enough over what had been said, to deliberately smash and burn someone's bed. Tom wanted to know what his mentor did to the dragon to make it what it was now.

Magic that could twist a dragon into acting so human would be interesting to learn. What Tom really wanted to know was how to untwist it, so he wouldn't have to deal with the dreadful personality Hadrian had gifted it with. Striding angrily past the small pond that his new rooms held in the center, he finished placing his clothes away. When he was done, he stalked out into the hall, where he found the beast sitting by his door radiating smugness.

"You have no idea whom you're dealing with," Tom hissed to Teddy, then swore maliciously, "But you're going to find out." If the beast wanted a fight then it was going to get one.

Teddy glared at Tom's back as he walked away to find Hadrian.

"Your guard set my bed on fire," Tom growled upon locating him. Hadrian looked up from where he was fusing two cogs together. He wouldn't have worked on anything more incriminating where tom could stumble on him. If Tom had asked about the gears, he'd have said he was working on a clock. Blinking, the reason why Tom was here sank in.

"He what?" Hadrian asked, gaping. He knew Teddy didn't like Tom, but he hadn't expected him to start bullying Tom.

"He set my bed on fire! Does he have to be _**in**_ the castle to guard it? Because I'd feel much more safe if the beast was outside," Tom asked hopefully. Perhaps he could get the beast sent off sooner than expected.

"Teddy isn't a beast!" Hadrian hissed standing up from his work, only to pause as he realized that Tom didn't know that. He might have to explain Teddy after all, and just hope Tom took the story well. Not the whole story obviously, but enough of it that Tom would understand Teddy's presence within he castle. He needed to understand it if he was going to be living with them.

"Well he certainly acts like it," Tom said flustered. Why was his mentor so angry? It was just a dragon.

"Sit," Hadrian said, motioning to the chair that he'd vacated. Tom sat slowly, unsure of what was happening. Hadrian conjured his own chair and sat across from him. "What I am about to tell you is not to be talked about to anyone else, do you understand?" Hadrian asked seriously. Tom nodded, but he had no idea where this was going.

"It's a long story, so I'm just going to give you the cliff notes. As you know, my son Teddy was supposedly killed. That's the cover up to a much more… Complicated story. The reality is that in order to save my son from his early demise, I had to use some unusual methods. The result is that my son isn't dead, but his soul now resides in the body of a dragon, and is stuck that way. I am currently searching for ways to restore his body. Questions?" Hadrian asked Tom, who was struggling not to gape at him.

Questions? He wanted to know if Tom had questions after telling him that his son was a dragon?! Tom had those in spades. The strange sentience and anger all made sense, if Tom were to believe Hadrian's claims. Not only would Teddy have been irritated that he was invading territory, but the… Boy? Dragon? Probably felt jealous of Tom. And why wouldn't he when Hadrian had a new, human son, that he could actually interact with.

Tom held back a smirk as he thought of all the new ways he'd have to torment the pathetic creature in revenge. He wondered how much the brat would suffer watching him slowly but surely replaces him in Hadrian's life. He'd make sure Teddy was around to see Tom hug his father. He could picture the boy's tormented face already. Chuckling on the inside, he focused back on Hadrian.

"How old is your son? How old are you? What happened to his mother? Have you found any good leads? To fix him I mean? Also, what are you going to do about him burning my bed?" Tom rushed to ask. He hoped Hadrian hadn't found a way to fix the brat. He had no plans to share Hadrian. Not with the brat's mother, and especially not with Teddy, who clearly didn't like him. Teddy being human would make all kinds of problems for Tom.

It was likely that Tom would no longer be Hadrian's favorite student if his own brat were around to be taught. Right now, Tom had an advantage over the brat. He didn't intend to loose it. If it came down to it, Tom would kill the brat before letting him usurp him. If an opportunity ever arose in the future, Tom wouldn't hesitate to take the boy out.

"Don't worry Tom, I'll make sure Teddy knows not to bug you from now on. I'm sorry that he got so out of hand… His mother died when he was a baby, so he doesn't remember her, and he was ten when I placed his soul in its new receptacle. I myself am twenty-eight," Hadrian stated, the last part being the only lie he'd told so far. "As for fixing Teddy, I have a lead, but it's not really an option right now. It might be a long time before I'll be able to help him," Hadrian said sadly, clenching his fist on the table. Decades before he could get to the slab if Flamel didn't have an answer. Speaking of Flamel, he'd have to send him a letter and invite him out for lunch soon.

"Ah, sorry to hear that," Tom said sympathetically, as he crowed triumphantly inside. Reaching out he placed his hand over Hadrian's. As of now, he planned to increase the amount of physical contact between them, which would hopefully increase Teddy's suffering. The dragon hadn't heeded his warning, and Tom wasn't one to make idle threats. Revenge would be slow and sweet. Besides, Tom enjoyed physical contact with Hadrian. The power flowing over his mentor's skin was familiar, and soothing for some reason. It welcomed Tom's magic eagerly every time they made contact.

Sometimes it felt like it was trying to absorb a piece of him. Tom wasn't repulsed by the idea of some part of him being carried by Hadrian, but he resisted its pull because he didn't understand what exactly it was trying to take. For that reason alone, he'd fend off the strange pull that happened when they touched. Hadrian nodded to Tom, and accepted the comforting hand. Tom wondered if Hadrian felt it too, but dismissed the idea. If Hadrian were aware of it he'd have said something.

"You're rather young to be a father. Were you engaged? Most purebloods are," Tom commented after a moment of silent contemplation.

"No," Hadrian said tersely, remembering the ring he'd kept even after all this time. It was a reminder, to never be so foolish again. Love, marriage, and sex, all involved a level of trust that Hadrian hadn't been able to give to anyone after he'd stupidly fallen for Ginny. He didn't want to have his first time be with someone that he didn't love, but the problem was that he wouldn't let himself love someone unless he trusted them. He had trust issues a mile wide, which made it all even more difficult, and in the end he just gave up. If he was meant to be with another person, surely it'd have already happened. Sex had never been a top priority in his life, and at the time, he'd had his hands full with Teddy.

Teddy's death had hit him hard, and in his loneliness, he'd been tempted to try at love again. All of his attempts were still met with failure. Too many people just wanted him for his name, or his gold, and so he'd given up. He'd spent the years afterwards dedicating himself to wandless magic, in an attempt to shut out the pain. He just wasn't meant to have a happily ever after. Eventually he'd realized that he wasn't meant to have friends either.

_**Their **_betrayal didn't need a ring, to remind him what getting so close to other human beings could bring. Years of torture left plenty of scaring on his mind and in his soul. He still occasionally had nightmares of it to this day. The worst part was that he hadn't even gotten a chance to avenge himself, because the muggles had gotten there first. Then almost all of the muggles had been wiped out, thanks to their own foolishness, and the handful left weren't worth the small effort it would have taken to stamp them out. He'd have gotten no joy from it. He hadn't involved himself with another human being until he'd gone back in time, save for the ones who wrecked his spell.

"I see," Tom stated as he stood to leave. Perhaps he shouldn't have asked about Teddy's mother, as it seemed to be a sensitive topic. "I'm sorry for touching on a sensitive subject. Good luck with your project," Tom said, feeling uncomfortable that he'd made Hadrian upset. It didn't sit well, but he had no idea how to fix it, and so he'd retreat for now. Gently he patted Hadrian's shoulder, and then left to write a few letters to his followers. He had plans for the summer now that he was no longer the lonely orphan.

Hardly anyone would dare to displease him now, that he was heir to the richest and most powerful man in the wizarding world. A spy for the prophet had managed to peek at the bank's records, and made a copy of the top ten richest wizards. Peverell was out of everyone's league. The goblins hadn't been happy about the breach, and Tom had heard that the man who'd sneaked a peak had gone missing. No one dared to accuse the goblins when they held their gold, but everyone knew who was responsible.

Tom grinned, thinking of how much influence he'd have now. It felt good to be king, even if Peverell held the keys to the kingdom. As long as he held Hadrian's favor, those keys would be his.

0000000

"Pass the paper would you?" Abraxas mother asked, but Abraxas was frozen with rage. Peverell had adopted Tom. Tom had gotten Hadrian to adopt him, and he hadn't once informed Abraxas of this plan. Crinkling the paper in one of his clenched fists, he slammed the other down on the table. The table exploded into pieces, and everything on it smashed into the floor. Still pissed beyond belief, he brought fire into his hand, and turned the papers to ash, while his parents gaped at him with shock, and amazement.

Breathing in deeply, he forced himself to remember that Tom had never once wanted love or affection, and hadn't once liked another human being. If Tom had done this, it wasn't because he wanted Hadrian's heart, only his mind. Leaning back in his chair, Abraxas spelled the tables remains back together, and banished the ash from the paper. He was a Malfoy, and this uncontrolled rage was unacceptable. He was better than that, and if he wanted to have Hadrian, and his place at Tom's side as his most loyal follower someday, then he needed to remain calm, and rationalize things better.

"…We'll be needing a new paper Winky," Artemis Malfoy said to their house elf, eying his son with pride. Wandless magic at so young an age, and to this degree, coming from his son… He couldn't be more proud. Helen, his wife, seemed to feel the same.

"Sweetheart," Helen cooed to their son, who was watching them warily, as if he expected to be reprimanded, "Where on earth did you learn to perform wandless magic?"

Abraxas refrained from squirming under their gazes as he reluctantly said, "Professor Peverell."

"That's wonderful! I must say Hogwarts has exceeded all my expectations if they have a professor who can teach wandless magic," Helen smiled.

"It _was_ wonderful mother, but he quit," Abraxas said, only showing a hint of the heartache he was feeling. Helen and Artemis frowned.

"That simply won't do," Helen frowned, picking up the paper the house elf had handed her. Reading the page on Peverell, her eyes widened at the amount he held. This man was powerful in more ways than one. Wandless magic, and wealth to make their own look like pocket change. She was angry and impressed. Her son had chosen well when he'd chosen to pursue Peverell. Reading on, she paused and smirked.

"You are friends with this 'Tom Riddle' boy, and quite close to Peverell, yes?" Helen asked. Abraxas nodded wondering where she was going with this. "We will use that to our advantage. I'm sure the young heir will want to spend time with his friends this summer. When you receive an invitation; and you will, we will use the opportunity to go with you for your first visit. After all, what kind of parents would we be if we let you go to a stranger's house without first ascertaining that it was safe?" She asked with a sly grin. "While you spend time with Mr. Riddle, we shall convince Peverell to tutor you over the summers during your school years. I expect you to use the time wisely," She finished, picking up her tea to take a sip. Her husband and Son grinned at her excitedly.

"And this is why I fell in love with a devious witch like you," Artemis purred, leaning in to kiss her cheek. He was constantly reminded that he had chosen the best woman, even after all these years together. Age hadn't dared to harm his love, and even if it had, he wouldn't give a damn. He'd love her until their bittersweet end.

Helen laughed, and said, "I love you too darling."

0000000

Hadrian sighed, before lecturing Tom, "Now remember, none of your friends are to visit the west wing, as that's where Teddy will be staying. Your friends and their parents may go anywhere else you wish to take them."

"Actually, I was hoping that you would entertain their parents. Time alone with my friends," Tom asserted, barely saying friends with a straight face, "would be greatly appreciated."

Frowning, Hadrian reluctantly agreed. After he had begun allowing owls to access to his home, Tom had gotten in contact with his schoolmates, and had wanted to invite them over. Hadrian had given him permission, but then some of their parents had insisted on visiting as well. Hadrian had wanted to say no, but he also didn't want to keep Tom cooped up here alone all summer, and so he'd agreed to the parents terms.

The adults had been delighted that he was allowing them into his home, when no one else had been given the privilege since he'd appeared. Hadrian was annoyed. The doorbell rang, and Tom moved towards it eagerly.

Sighing exasperatedly, and walking after Tom, Hadrian reminded him, "Don't let anyone into the west wing!" Tom nodded at the reminder, not really paying attention as he straitened his shiny new silver and black clothes. Hadrian had hired a personal tailor for Tom so he wouldn't have to go to Diagon alley and fight back the crowds during the busy summer, and Tom had needed new clothes. Hadrian couldn't stand the thought of Tom continuing to wear the uniforms he'd gotten at Wools, and Tom seemed pleased, so the tailor had obviously been worth it.

Opening the door, Tom offered a polite nod to the group of guests and gestured for them to come in. All of them nodded or smiled back save for Abraxas who was looking at him with a blank face.

"Welcome to our abode, I hope you didn't have trouble getting here?" Hadrian greeted, shaking hands as the guests came inside.

"Any trouble, was well worth it to see your lovely face again professor," Abraxas stated, managing to smile at Hadrian through his anger. He was furious that Riddle had found such an easy way in to Hadrian's life, while he left Abraxas to struggle in the dark. He may not have the advantage of being the smart but lonely orphan, but he sure as hell had the advantage of wealthy and powerful parents. If everything went right today, then he'd be seeing Hadrian far more often. Oh how he'd missed that beautiful face smiling at him. Absence truly made one's heart grow fonder.

"Charming as always Mr. Malfoy," Hadrian said smiling at him.

"I do my best," Abraxas grinned, bowing over their clasped hands. Tom narrowed his eyes with irritation as he watched, but he ignored them in favor of greeting his other followers. He didn't remember Abraxas infatuation bugging him so much, but perhaps that was because he hadn't had to watch their interactions for a few weeks.

"Your garden is stunning, Mr. Peverell," Mrs. Malfoy praised as she moved to gently shake his hand next. "I'd worried that you might not have a place for our gift, but now I'm positive that he'll look lovely in your yard," Mrs. Malfoy cooed happily as she handed him a small birdcage, with a shrunken white peacock inside.

Hadrian smiled politely, and took the bird from her, before calling an elf to place it in the gardens. He'd have one of the elves feed the new resident whatever peacocks eat. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sure it will. Oh and please, you are all guests in my home; call me Hadrian," He insisted.

"Then you must call me Helen," Mrs. Malfoy replied.

"Artemis," Mr. Malfoy insisted, shaking his hand next. The rest of the guests followed their example, and introduced themselves, which was quite a lot. Tom had invited many families over, such as the Blacks, Princes, Notts, Bulstrodes, Crabbes, Goyles, Yaxleys, Gibbons, Rowles, Lestranges, Abotts, Browns; basically half of the sacred twenty eight, and a few others. Hadrian just wished that the Weasleys hadn't been invited. There were more Ginny look-a-likes roaming his halls than he was comfortable with, and he didn't care much for their youngest son Septimus.

Gritting his teeth, and bearing through the unasked for torment, he asked, "Care to join me in the gardens? As Helen said, they are quite lovely this time of year, and I believe the children would like some time to themselves." Guiding the adults back outside, he left Tom with his friends.

Tom showed them to his new rooms, where they bombarded him with questions until he snapped, "One at a time!"

"How the bloody hell did you get Peverell to adopt you?" Walburga demanded to know, her hands on her hips.

"I can be very persuasive," Tom said, grinning cockily.

"So you just asked, and he said yes? How did you find his castle in the first place?" Avery Nott asked, incredulously.

"I have my ways. What matters, is that I have gained quite a boost in status because of this," Tom smirked, as he sat and stretched out in his window seat. Tara Parkinson grinned coyly, and slid in next to him. Tara was a flirtatious witch, who only dated future rich and powerful wizards. Tom wasn't surprised that she was being so forward with him now that his status had changed to suit her tastes, but he was indifferent to the treatment. Tom had never been interested in starting a relationship, which would only take time from his already busy schedule.

"And what do you plan to do with this boost?" Tara simpered, as she leaned against him, and ignored the way he didn't react to her tone. She was simply pleased he was allowing her so close, and had yet to push her away. Tom was only allowing it, so that he would be prepared for more of this type of encounter. An unfortunate side effect of living with a man such as Hadrian was that Tom was going to be sharing the massive spotlight. This meant he would receive more romantic approaches, and jealous attacks than normal.

Tom had to prepare for such occurrences. Plus, learning how to seduce others would likely be of great help to him one day, and he could learn the art by observing Tara's techniques.

"Well, the amount of people that I can influence has grown, so I plan to do a lot more 'socializing'. If I could convince the great, and solitary Peverell to adopt me, then it won't be nearly as hard to turn other people to my way of thinking," Tom pointed out smugly, before looking to Malfoy, who hadn't said a word. "You have been of great help to me recently. As I am living with Hadrian now, and he is allowing me to invite over whomever I please, in return for your good work, I will invite you over frequently, so that you may visit our former professor. I know how much you care for him," Tom offered Abraxas, hoping that it would smooth any feathers that had been ruffled by his adoption.

Abraxas eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't expected Tom to offer him such a gift, and he'd been determined to be furious with his leaders lack of assistance. He had thought that Tom was ignoring his own wants and goals, and had begun to get pissed, but this peace offering, was exactly what he'd needed to restore his faith in Tom. Smiling, Abraxas nodded, accepting the boon with a small smile. He didn't actually need it if his parents succeeded today, but the offer definitely removed most of his resentment he'd held over Riddle moving in with his love.

Oh he'd been furious when he'd gotten Tom's letter telling him all about the 'good news'. He knew that Tom was too cold and jaded to want his loves heart, and that Tom had never once in all of the years Abraxas had known, him shown any true affection to another being, but it angered him all the same that they would be living together. He had to repeatedly remind himself that Tom only wanted the knowledge Hadrian could offer him.

Tom's offer was more proof that Tom didn't really want Hadrian, because if he wanted Hadrian like Abraxas wanted him, then he wouldn't give anyone else the opportunity to get so close. It was a reassurance that he'd desperately needed.

0000000

Hadrian is enjoying his chat with the other parents more than he'd expected. He was pleasantly surprised upon their arrival, when he'd realized that not all of them were purebloods. The Voldemort from his world never would have associated with them, and Hadrian could tell that some of the people here were barely refraining from sneering at one another. They probably would have already, if they thought that he wouldn't mind, but in their attempts to make a good impression they were behaving. After all, his own adoptive son was a half blood, so if they began insulting one another, they might incite his ire. The Malfoys looked very tempted though, so who knew how much longer the peace would last.

Focusing back on the current discussion, he hears Garrick Nott complain, "Can you believe an acromantula was roaming Hogwarts? I don't know if I'm comfortable sending my boy there anymore. That poor girl they found… Terrible. Just terrible." Hadrian's heart stuttered, then stopped.

Dread pooled in his gut as he asked, "Acromantulas you say? What was the name of the girl?" Cora Greengrass, eager to gossip, whipped a newspaper out of her purse and showed it to him. On the cover is a half eaten limb, and a pair of familiar spectacles. Hadrian breathed a little easier, because there are obvious signs that an acromantula _**did**_ do this, unlike Myrtles body in the memory he'd seen. Also, unlike last time, Tom has half blood friends. It wasn't that far fetched, to think that Arogog really had attacked Myrtle this time. He had been a cruel monster when Hadrian had met him. The spiders were known for eating humans, and Arogog had tried to eat Ron and him after all.

Perhaps he should watch Tom more just incase any Voldemort similarities reared their ugly nose less heads. If they did, then Hadrian would do whatever he could to lead Tom down a better path. Breathing deeply, he tried to calm down. The rest of the evening he fretted over what he would do if Tom ever did decide to become Voldemort, but he came up blank. Tom was family. Hadrian had chosen that himself, which meant he was to be protected, but it also meant that Hadrian was now somewhat responsible for what he did. In the end, Hadrian decided that he'd worry about it when it happened, but until then he'd relax.

Hours passed, and eventually all but the Malfoys had gone home. The Malfoys were still around, because they had 'important matters' that they wanted to discuss.

"When Abraxas came home from school, and we learned what you had taught our boy, we were ecstatic," Helen gushed happily. Artemis nodded solemnly in agreement. "Our bright boy being able to perform wandless magic was more than we'd ever expected Hogwarts to teach him. When we heard that you would no longer be teaching there, we were terribly distraught," Helen said, sadly, then continued on a lighter note, "Then we heard that you'd adopted our sons best friend, and we couldn't have been more pleased! We came here today, hoping that you would agree to tutor Abraxas over the summer, and we are willing to pay you a handsome fee for it."

Hadrian paused to ponder the idea, and after thinking it over for a moment nodded and said, "Sure. Teaching Abraxas along with Tom wouldn't be a hardship for me, and he was one of my better students back at Hogwarts… As for the money, don't worry about it. Abraxas is more than welcome here, and I'm not exactly in want of money, as I'm sure you've heard."

The Malfoys are ecstatic, but Helen insists, "Surely we can repay your kindness somehow?"

"Just treat my kid with the same care that I do yours, and if he has any questions about purebloods, I'd be grateful if you'd do your best to answer them," Hadrian said, knowing that he wouldn't be able to, since he'd grown up with muggles.

The Malfoys nodded, and that was that.

0000000

Weeks later, Tom is sitting in the castle library with a much happier Abraxas than before. Tom is researching information about the Peverell family, so no one can use what he doesn't know against him. Abraxas has only joined him, because Hadrian was currently busy working on his clock project. Tom has no idea why Peverell is working so hard to make a clock, but he figures it's probably just a hobby the man picked up.

Abraxas has been over a lot lately, and Hadrian seems to enjoy his presence. Tom isn't pleased that he doesn't hold the power to say when Abraxas can come over, but he knows that if he disagreed enough, that he could convince Hadrian to stop Abraxas from visiting. Malfoy was aware of the power he held, which ensured that Malfoy stayed loyal, since if he didn't then Tom would make it so he'd never see Hadrian again. Tom had more power over Abraxas Malfoy, than he did most of his followers. It felt fantastic to be better than Malfoy in every way that mattered.

That isn't important at the moment. What is important is the information he's found on his new family. Apparently the Peverells are well known throughout the wizarding world, because of a fairytale that was written about them. The elder wand sounded interesting, but Tom had no need of a powerful wand, when his magic was so much better without one. He wouldn't rely on tools meant to cripple powerful wizards like himself. The resurrection stone also held no interest to Tom, because he had no plans to bring anyone back.

No, the only one he was foaming at the mouth to get was the cloak. Apparently it could hide you from death itself, which Tom would kill to obtain. And then there was the story about the title you would obtain if you came to hold all of the items: master of death. The idea intrigued Tom, but he didn't want it enough to make an attempt himself. No, all he wanted was that cloak. Closing the book, he left Abraxas to his own reading, and went to Hadrian's strange workroom full of gears and broken clocks.

"Is the deathly hallows story true?" Tom asked, watching Hadrian for signs that would give him away if he lied. Hadrian glanced up at Tom curiously, wondering how Tom had learned about them, and then shrugged it off. He didn't mind telling Tom about them since technically only one still existed, and Tom couldn't do much damage with it.

"Yeah, but unknown to the wizarding world, most of the hallows have been destroyed," Hadrian explained. "Why?" Hadrian asked warily, wondering if Tom, like Voldemort wanted the wand.

"I was curious about the cloak," Tom muttered, disappointed at the news. Hadrian looked Tom over, and realized he was telling the truth.

"You don't want an unbeatable wand? That's what most people want after they hear about the Hallows," Hadrian said curiously.

"I don't need the crutch," Tom sneered disdainfully. Hadrian smiled, and moved over to the locked box sitting inconspicuously, by a mound of gears. The cloak was too small to hide him anymore, and Tom had looked so disappointed, that Hadrian wanted to give it to him. It felt right, and he'd seen signs that Tom had changed for the better, so he wasn't too worried about giving it to Tom. Surely Tom wouldn't get up to as much trouble as he had with it, but then again, it was Tom Riddle. Unlocking the box, he pulled the shiny fabric from inside of it.

Tom looked at the fabric with wide, awed eyes as Hadrian passed it to him. He hadn't thought that Hadrian would have one of the three legendary hallows, but he was happily surprised, especially since the man seemed to be giving it to him.

"It's a little too small for me after all this time, but I'm sure you'll make good use of it," Hadrian said. Tom didn't think he'd ever repay the debt he owed to this man.

"Thank you," Tom said sincerely, for possibly the first time in his life as he eagerly held the cloak. He didn't think he'd own an item more powerful than this cloak, even if he searched all of his life. "Does it do as the legend claims? If I wear this, am I hidden from death?" Tom asked.

"Yep. No spells can even hope to pierce through that cloak. I've been hit by avadas while wearing it, and I didn't even feel it," Hadrian assured him. So that was it; the reason Tom wanted the cloak was so he'd be protected from death. Hadrian felt much better about giving it to him.

Tom clutched the fabric tighter as he heard the words. The cloaks value had gone up even further in his eyes.

"And you would give this to me? Why?" Tom asked, not understanding why this man was so kind to him, when he had no reason to be.

"You're family now Tom. Family takes care of each other, even when they don't like each other," Hadrian said, remembering how he'd helped the Dursleys escape, despite how much he hated them. Grinning he said, "I hope you and Teddy will get closer and bond eventually, but if nothing else, I hope that at the end of the day, you'll have each others backs." Tom kept the grimace of distaste off his face as he thought, 'not likely', but then paused as he realized, that allowing the beast of burden to survive unscathed would be a way of repaying Hadrian.

Sighing, Tom nodded, deciding that as payment for the cloak he'd take care of his mentor's brat, despite how annoying Teddy's attempts to run him off were. Teddy had never actually injured Tom, and the brat's kind and overly generous father more than made up for the burnt and clawed furniture Tom had to live with. He didn't understand how someone so ridiculous, and frustrating, had come from his mentor, but if Hadrian wanted Teddy safe, Tom wouldn't let him come to harm if he could prevent it.

That didn't mean he couldn't still make the brat suffer. Tom would still continue with his plan to get closer to Hadrian, and then proceed to parade said affection in front of Teddy. He might be resigned to protecting the beast, but he would still claim his vengeance for all of his favorite furniture being ruined.

Patting Tom on the shoulder, Hadrian turned and got back to work. Clutching the cloak tightly, Tom left to store it somewhere safe.

0000000

Flamel was growing tired of waiting for Peverell to reappear amongst society. If he had to wait much longer, he'd burn down the bloody forest just to smoke his prize out. He had wrongly assumed that once Hadrian resigned from Hogwarts that the beautiful man would be more of a social butterfly. Now he had no bloody idea where Hadrian was. He could be out roaming around under a different face, or he might still be holed away with that damn dragon.

Pacing before his desk, Nick wondered how he would catch the man. Sure he had all the time in the world, but Peverell didn't. It would be a huge disappointment if Hadrian died. Almost as disappointing as when he'd killed his wife, which hadn't really been his fault.

A couple hundred years ago hadn't been his most sane years. Not that he was sane now, but he mellowed out some, and was aware that he hadn't been in his right mind when he'd killed Perenelle. For a long time he, and his wife had lived an extended but peaceful life, and they had been happy. The stone had done its job, and their bodies had ceased to age past their current state. Then one day, the same stone they used to gift themselves with immortality, become tainted.

Nicolas and his wife had always known that, that was a risk, but they hadn't thought it would ever happen to them. They had been foolish, and overly confident in their ability to keep the stone pure. For years they drank the elixir from the stone, unaware that things had gone horribly wrong. Nicolas still had no idea what caused the contamination, but their tempers grew shorter, and greed filled their hearts as, they too became tainted by the stone. Despite the many signs, they continued to ignore the possibility that they had messed up, and continued to partake of the mixture.

When they eventually were forced to realize that the stone was tainted, it was because their bodies had started to rot. The elixir was keeping them alive, but the more they drank the more disfigured they became. Together they worked on building the resurrection altar, an item that would be capable of creating a new, untainted body that their tainted souls wouldn't destroy.

Nicolas was eager to fix himself and his wife, until he found her lying with a cheap whore. In a fit of insane rage, he killed his wife and her lover, and used their death to fuel his own resurrection. No one ever found any evidence, that it was he who had killed her, and when asked about how she died, he lied, and said that she just hadn't been strong enough to make it through the rebirth spell that they'd made. The altar had to be destroyed, so the ministry wouldn't detect the dark magic he'd used, but Nick was pleased with the results.

He'd come out of the altar with a much younger and more handsome form compared to his older sagging one from before. He attracted many lovers over the centuries, both male and female, and he even remarried a few times, but he never granted them immortality. He'd never found the right person to spend eternity with…until now. Hadrian Peverell seemed perfect for it, like he was made for Flamel. He had such a spark to him.

Hearing a tapping sound, Flamel looked to the window, and noticed a raven carrying a letter. Upon opening the letter, Flamel grinned when he discovered that it was an invitation from Hadrian to get dinner with him in a few days, now that the school year was over. Quickly he jotted down a positive reply, and gave it to the bird. It looked like he wouldn't be burning down the forest after all.

000000

Hadrian was reluctant to leave his bed after the night he'd had. Technically he had gotten good news, but he found he wasn't happy with it. Dinner with Flamel went as Hadrian had expected when he'd sent the invitation. There'd been lots of over the top flirting from Nick, while Hadrian attempted to dig information from him. He had managed to get Flamel to talk about his deceased wife, which is when Hadrian discovered he could get what he wanted from Nick. Flamel had sadly explained that his first wife, hadn't made it through the resurrection altar that they had made together. Tragic, was how Nick had described it, but Hadrian didn't believe he saw it as such.

None of that mattered when he now knew that Flamel could help him fix Teddy, which was why he'd been up all night thinking about what he might have to sacrifice for his son. It was one of those moments he'd had frequently of late, when he questioned what he was willing to do for Teddy. The answer was the same as it always would be: anything, as long as it would help his boy. Flirting with Flamel, and seducing him to help Teddy wasn't even close to the worst thing he'd done for his son, but he didn't have much experience in the romance department.

After Ginny, he hadn't had the heart to try at another empty relationship. If he had needs he took care of them on his own, rather than trusting someone else to. Now, he didn't have a damn idea of how to start a successful relationship, and he needed to manipulate a six hundred year old man, into being a love slave to get information from him. It made him a little sad to think that he'd waited all this time for someone he'd want to spend the rest of his life with.

Sure it was a little foolish of him to hold out for true love, when he'd had endless offers and opportunities, but he had always believed that when he finally chose someone to give himself to, that it would be for life. He just hadn't trusted anyone enough to share his heart with them after Ginny had hurt him so badly. Now, if he wasn't careful, he might have to give a piece of himself that he'd been proud to keep all these years, to Flamel. It felt like he would finally be giving up on his dream, if he didn't succeed in doing it with someone he loved. His only solace was that in exchange, he might be able to fix Teddy.

Gritting his teeth, he swore to himself that, that would only happen as a last resort, and moved to answer the tug of Tom's ring summoning him for breakfast. It was quickly becoming a habit that in the mornings that he would eat whatever appetizing dish Tom had made for them, then work on teaching Tom whatever he felt like learning for the next several hours. Some days Abraxas would join them, but that was only on weekdays. Now that he knew he almost certainly that he didn't need the time turner, he would have a lot more free time. He would still work on it occasionally, as a just incase project, but that wouldn't take up a lot of time. Tom had settled in quickly in the month since he'd arrived, and now he knew his way around the castle better than Teddy, which was pretty impressive.

Tugging his long mane into a loose ponytail he made his way down the stairs and into the dining room. Hadrian almost laughed at the scene he'd walked in on. Teddy was obnoxiously munching on a goat near the table while Tom glared at him from where he sat. Teddy appeared to be smirking at down at him.

"Alright Teddy, that's enough. Quit bugging Tom, and take the goat somewhere else," Hadrian ordered, knowing that those two could only stand one another for so long before one of them snapped. Teddy grumbled, but he dragged his meal out of the room, leaving a trail behind. Turning to Tom, Hadrian moved to sit next to him, where Tom always sat his plate. It made Hadrian smile knowing that Tom liked having him near.

Ruffling Tom's hair as he sat, he said, "Good morning Tom. I trust Teddy left your room alone?" Hadrian had, had a long, angry conversation with Teddy about boundaries and the senseless destruction of property. Needless to say, Teddy hadn't done it again, but some of the furniture still hadn't been repaired.

"Only because I've increased the wards," Tom replied frowning at the hair ruffling, but not protesting. He'd come to realize that his mentor was an extremely tactile person during his stay here. He allowed it, because he enjoyed making Teddy suffer, and the contact always reminded him that Hadrian had been touch starved and worse as a child. The fact that he liked Tom enough to want to be near him, made Tom feel pride that he'd been allowed so close.

Straitening his hair, Tom asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Unfortunately I had a late night out, so I didn't get any sleep," Hadrian said, as he started in on his breakfast. It was fantastic as always. Tom was a wonderful cook, and he truly seemed to enjoy doing it. Apparently he found it 'relaxing', Hadrian shuddered at the idea.

"Not sleeping is bad for your health," Tom said, frowning. "I expect you to be alive for a long time, so if I find that you are sabotaging your health, I will be extremely displeased," Tom said. Having his mentor adopt him had been Tom's best plan yet, and he enjoyed living here with Hadrian. When the man did eventually die, Tom would no doubt inherit everything being his rich mentors adoptive son -other than a dragon-, and his only living relative from what Tom could tell. Despite that, Tom found that he didn't actually want Hadrian dead.

The idea of Hadrian dying infuriated him for reasons Tom had yet to puzzle through and figure out. The reason didn't really matter at this point; what did matter, was that now Tom occasionally felt concerned when Hadrian didn't take care of himself. Perhaps it was because he'd started to see Hadrian as his. He didn't like it when someone hurt what belonged to him. Dumbledore would come to rue the day that he had dared to even temporarily set Tom's things on fire.

"I'm fine," Hadrian said waving off Tom's worry. No matter what happened to him, he'd live through it. He always had even as a baby. "You, on the other hand need to take your nutrition potion so you can grow up to be big and strong," Hadrian pointed out as he passed Tom the mixture he'd prepared for him. Tom, who was tired of being on the small side, had complained to Hadrian about it. Hadrian had been happy to make a potion to correct the malnutrition Tom had suffered through at the Orphanage, and Tom had been taking it every morning. It would take a few weeks to run its course, but afterwards, Tom should be level with most of his classmates.

Hadrian wondered if Voldemort had ever taken nutrition potions, or if Tom would grow to be taller than the dark lord. Tom had already shot up an inch, which he'd been very smug about. Huffing, Tom uncapped the vial, and chocked the foul mixture down, without the hesitation he would have had if someone else had given it to him. He trusted that if Hadrian hadn't wanted him around, that he would already be dead, which was terrifying, but a relief at the same time.

When they had both finished eating, Hadrian moved on to a far more important subject. "I need to teach you to shield your mind before I can let you return to Hogwarts," Hadrian stated seriously.

Tom looked at him confused and asked, "What do you mean shield my mind?"

"There are people out in the world, for example; Dumbledore, who have the ability to delve into the minds of others. This can be prevented by learning occlumency, which I need to teach you before you can return to the school," Hadrian informed Tom. "I have made many enemies in my life. Enemies who would love nothing more, than to break into your mind to find out information on me, and my whereabouts. A few of them are currently residing within Hogwarts. In order to prevent this, I'm going to teach you how to keep them out. This will also help you protect yourself in the future. Left unguarded someone could tamper with your mind, or even possess you," Hadrian explained. Tom's eyes were wide with disbelief, and dawning horror.

"You're lying," Tom whispered hopelessly, knowing that his mentor would never lie about something this important.

"Unfortunately, I'm not. Before we start actually building the mental shields you'll need, I'd like you to read this book," Hadrian said, snapping his fingers. An elf appeared with a book on occlumency, which was then handed to a horrified Tom. Tom wondered how many wizards had been in his mind without his knowledge. Gagging, he remembered that _Dumbledore_ apparently carried the ability, which meant he had almost certainly been looking into Tom's mind. He'd never liked Tom. Tom hoped that the slimy old goat didn't know about what had really happened to Myrtle.

Panic fluttered in his chest at the idea, but he forced it down. If Dumbledore knew he'd have said something. Tom stared at Hadrian with confused elation. He didn't understand why, but Hadrian was once again helping him to save himself. Hadrian has now prevented Tom's magic from being crippled, given Tom a better home, supplied him with better food, better clothes, money, given him death's invisibility cloak, is currently fixing the damage done to him by malnutrition, and wants to help him protect his mind, which he'd foolishly assumed to be safe. Tom didn't know how he'd ever begin to repay this man.

The answer was he couldn't. There was no way Tom would ever be able to repay Hadrian for his help. The only thing Tom could offer him was his loyalty, which Hadrian had earned in its entirety. Tom had done nothing to deserve the care and loyalty Hadrian was showing him. Tom hadn't had to earn it; Hadrian had just given it to him, and 'because we're family now' was Hadrian's unfathomable reasoning.

A strange urge came over Tom, and he did not deny the impulse. Reaching his arms out, he wrapped them tightly around Hadrian, and hugged him close. His mentor seemed startled and confused, but he happily returned the affectionate gesture. It was decided then by Tom, that Hadrian was most certainly _his_. He would never be this affectionate towards things that didn't belong to him.

"Thank you," Tom muttered into Hadrian's chest. Someday he'd turn the tables and be the one to protect Hadrian. He'd have the power to protect this new treasure he'd claimed, but until then he knew he could count on Hadrian to take care of them.

"You are most welcome," Hadrian said, smiling softly down at him. Leaning closer, Hadrian pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, before hugging him tighter. Tom was grateful, that the tighter hug prevented Hadrian from seeing his face, because he could feel it burning, and he didn't have a damn idea why. All he knew was that he wouldn't mind more of these moments.

Teddy glared angrily from the doorway, and viciously bit off the goat's head.

00000

In getting this to you lovely people I have done my good deed for the day. This pleases me greatly XD Feel free to make my day even better with your awesome reviews! Thanks for reading!


End file.
